Mission Hogwarts
by Clow Angel
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter from harm, and hopefully get rid of Voldemort in the process as well. A magical and adventure ridden story with a dash of romance is about to unfold. SHOUNEN-AI! HieiKurama!
1. Mission Hogwarts Chapter One

**Author's Notes:** My first Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter crossover ever! I hope you enjoy it!

**WARNING!!!SHOUNEN-AI!!!**

**Some Information Regarding This Fanfic:** This fanfic will NOT follow what happened in the books. :P Meaning Dumbledore's alive, Snape didn't kill him, etc etc. Just had to clarify that.

- - - - -

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter One**

_By clowangel_

- - - - -

Harry couldn't describe his overwhelming feelings of relief and happiness when Hogwarts castle came into view. It would finally be his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Sitting with his House when he finally reached the castle, he waited for the new first years to be sorted. Smiling slightly, he caught Ron and Hermione's eyes and the pair smiled widely at him.

He could still remember when he first stepped through those large doors. The feeling of all the eyes in the room on him was a nauseating feeling. However, he couldn't help but have felt excited as well. He had entered an entirely different world; a world of magic. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a wave or murmurs and whispers traveled through the Great Hall. He nudged Ron who was across from him lightly with his foot. "What's going on?"

Ron merely shrugged, a frown of confusion marring his features. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered harshly across the table. "We have exchange students!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "What? Exchange students? From?"

"Japan!" Hermione couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. Her head swiveled back to listen carefully as McGonagall began and ended the topic of the exchange students and sat down, Dumbledore rising to begin his speech. Hogwarts had never had exchange students in the five years they've been students minus the Tri Wizard Tournament.

Harry followed her example and tuned into Dumbledore's speech.

"The first years have been sorted! Congratulations first years, and welcome to Hogwarts! Now onto what Professor McGonagall was speaking of," Dumbledore's raspy voice rang through the Great Hall clearly although his voice could have been described as gentle. "For the past severall decades, Hogwarts has not had any exchange students. However, this year, we have several exchange students from Japan's Sorcery Schools. They have come from across seas to study the ways of Western Magic. Please let them feel most welcomed!"

He waved a hand towards the Great Hall's doors and they swung open. Several Asian-looking and some not so Asian-looking teenagers strolled down past the many long tables and stood before Dumbledore, turning to face the Hogwarts students. Most of the students had their eyes trained on the newcomers.

"They have stayed here over the summer getting acquainted with Hogwarts and the professors that reside here. Not all of them will be attending classes with you as they have graduated already." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

'Graduated already?' Harry's eyes traveled across the Japanese students. They didn't look any older than fifteen. How could they have graduated already?

"Oh yes, before I forget. They do not use wands as we do. Japan's witches and wizards are famous for wandless magic, so do not be alarmed if magic is performed without the aid of wands."

That little bit of information brought forth a wave of chatter among the students. Wandless magic was not uncommon among witches and wizards. However, only small and minor spells were cast without the aid of wands. They have never heard of entirely wandless magic and it intrigued them.

"Now, let me explain to you their roles here at Hogwarts. Yes, some of them will be attending some classes with you. However, they do not have a set schedule. They are here to learn about Western Magic. Therefore, the classes they choose to attend are ones that interest them and help broaden their horizons. You can say they're merely here to observe. They may choose to seriously attend a class and will be added to the class. Yes, it also means they have to complete whatever the professor of that class assigns as assignments and projects." Dumbledore's hand gestured towards the smallest of the Japanese students, a young girl that didn't look any older than twelve with light blue hair and soft crimson eyes. She wore a light blue robe with a hood. "Now, to introduce them to you. This is Yukina and she specializes in the Healing arts and will be helping Madam Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore laughed lightly and added, "She's a very talented healer mage."

Yukina smiled kindly and bowed slightly. When she lifted her head, her soft red eyes sparkled with kindness.

Dumbledore continued to introduce the students one by one. His hand gestured towards the second shortest of the lot. "This is Hiei Jaganshi." At the mention of his name, he stepped forward. "He is Yukina's older brother. He specializes in the Dark Arts." Hiei being Hiei looked as fierce and aloof as ever. His arms were crossed and his ruby eyes were narrowed at the crowd of students. His hair was untamable as always. He did not look any older than fourteen, especially with his short stature. However, his eyes made the students wonder how old he really was. What really caught their eyes was his clothing. Hiei wore his normal black cloak over white muscle shirt, loads of belts, and his dark pants and boots. It was strange clothing even to the muggleborn.

The fact that he was Yukina's brother, however, astounded everyone. They looked nothing alike except for maybe their eyes and their height. They were as different as night is from day when it came to appearances.

"Hiei has chosen to attend Defense Against The Dark Arts as a course."

Hiei snorted softly and stepped back with his sister. He couldn't help but feel this particular mission was stupid. He didn't particularly care if some evil snake-like wizard was going to kill off everyone. But of course, Reikai had to interfere and Reikai interference meant that he didn't have a choice but to interfere. What was worse was he had to go to a ningen _school_ of all places and act as a student. If Kurama hadn't been there to keep him calm, he was sure the white old man and the entire castle would've been in flames.

A longhaired redhead stepped forward next as Dumbledore introduced him. "Kurama Minamino will also be attending several classes after he sits through most of them. Minamino specializes in a wide range of areas. He will also be the Herbology assistant to Professor Sprout as he has a great affinity with plants."

He had chosen to dress a little more inconspicuously, choosing a normal wizards' black robe with a hood. Kurama smiled charmingly and the girls immediately swooned, eyes ogling the redhead. He should've known his style of dress would not make him stand out any less. He wasn't too fond of the mission either, but he was intrigued with how wizards could use a stick to enhance their reiki in order to create the desired effect known as spells. He had also heard the greenhouses at Hogwarts housed quite a lot of fascinating magical plants.

Hiei couldn't help but smirk. He just knew Kurama would be bombarded by human females. Kurama caught the smirk from the corner of his eye. When his introduction ended, he stepped back into his previous place next to Hiei and lightly cuffed him over the head. "That's for laughing at me." Hiei growled lightly at him in return.

"Botan will be here merely to study the ways of Western Magic as a whole so she will be attending classes with you." Botan hopped forward and smiled widely at the students. Her dark pink eyes swept over the students with eagerness to join them in chatter.

After the four of them were introduced, two other Japanese students were also introduced as well; one a dark haired girl and the other a light haired boy.

In case something went wrong, the two would help deliver messages to the other Tantei at Japan or Koenma. Apparently, the mission was important enough to dispatch two more shinigami other than Botan to act as messengers.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Professor McGonagall. She rose from her seat and cleared her throat lightly to get everyone's attention. "They will now be sorted into Houses so you can help acquaint them with classes with the exception of Yukina. Miss Yukina will have her own room as she will be on staff this year."

Stepping forward with the Sorting Hat in her hands, Professor McGonagall called out their names.

"Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei couldn't help but glare at the ragged piece of crap they called a hat. He sat down stiffly on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. A voice began speaking in his mind.

_...Why, it seems I cannot read you._

"_Of course not. I have a barrier around my mind, you stupid hat."_

_...How will I place you if I cannot read you?_

"_I'm here on a damn mission to prevent some idiot named Voldemort from annihilating everything in Hogwarts and this stupid wizarding world. Place me where you think I can keep an eye on things."_

_...Well then, Slytherin or Gryffindor seems to be the most sensible choice._

"_Then choose one of those!"_

_...Very well._

"SLYTHERIN!"

A loud round of applause rang through the Great Hall as Hiei took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Kurama Minamino!"

The Sorting Hat was truly stumped now. Two minds it couldn't read.

_...I cannot read your mind either._

"_I apologize for that but I cannot allow anyone or anything to simply search my mind."_

_...It is quite alright. I am assuming you're on that mission Hiei spoke of as well._

"_Indeed I am."_

_...Shall I place you in a house that will allow you to gather information?_

"_That would be most helpful."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kurama stood proudly and sat down at an empty spot next to Harry at the Gryffindor table after the applause died down.

Botan was sorted quickly after him, being placed in Hufflepuff before the hat even touched her head. The remaining two Shinigami were sorted right after. The girl ended up in Gryffindor as well where as the male ended up in Ravenclaw. Now there were eyes in all the Houses which made the mission a little easier. Hiei didn't even bother remembering their names.

The second Kurama sat down, he was bombarded with questions and eager Gryffindor faces. "Excuse me, please, one at a time."

An echo of "Sorry" surrounded him seconds later.

"It's understandable you have questions, but please, one at a time," Kurama smiled weakly.

"Now now, questions later!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall once again. "We have brought back a previous professor for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He waved a hand at the door behind the staff table. It opened slowly, revealing a man as he walked through the door and stood next to Dumbledore. "Professor Lupin!"

Hoots and whistling filled the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the loudest of them all. They never expected Lupin to come back. This was a surprise they were happy about for once.

Lupin took a seat. Dumbledore soon followed suit after announcing the feast had begun. Immediately, plates and jugs of juice magically appeared on the long tables. The students immediately dug in.

Hiei stared at the plate in front of him unblinkingly. All the food was unfamiliar. He poked at it with his fork. During the summer months he had stayed here with the others, he had only eaten asian food. Apparently, the house elves were instructed to prepare it for them because they were guests.

"Your name is Hiei, right?" A blonde boy sitting not far from him had asked him the question.

Hiei stared at him, empty of expression for a moment, before grunting in affirmation. He returned to poking at his food before trying a bite. It wasn't bad. He had pumpkin juice plenty of times over the summer so he knew what it tasted like already. He picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a swig. In fact, he rather liked the beverage. He was interrupted from his food musings once again by the blonde.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco offered his hand.

However, Hiei didn't even notice the hand, busy eating small bites of the food on his plate. Although a bit put off, he decided not to snap. He had learned patience over the years.

Draco brought his hand back to his side and he too started on his food before asking another question. "When did you arrive here?"

"Early this summer," Hiei gruffly replied before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

The whole Slytherin table was listening in on the conversation as discreetly as possible.

Play nice, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time. He couldn't blow up this mission and he couldn't kill anyone. Right, not too hard. Looking up for a moment, he was met with a dozen faces or so. Looking back down at his plate, he viciously stabbed at the steak on his plate before grabbing his knife and cut off a small chunk and stuffing it in his mouth. Fuck it. Damn human children.

Over at the Gryffindor table, things were pretty much the same.

"Hey, Kurama was it?" Ron asked after swallowing a mouthful of steak.

"Yes?" Kurama looked up from his plate of food. "And you are?" He smiled politely at the redhead.

"Oh, right. I'm Ron Weasley!" He smiled and gestured to Harry and Hermione. "He's Harry Potter and she's Hermione Granger." He then pointed at the twins. "They're Fred and George my older brothers." He then introduced Ginny as well. And thus a series of introductions began. After everyone was introduced, the questions started.

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to have graduated from school already," Ron asked, taking a bite of chicken wing, smearing sauce across his lips and cheeks.

Kurama inwardly cringed at the messy way of eating. He was used to it from Yusuke but he didn't expect the English wizards to be as messy. He answered with what he hoped was believable. During their stay, they had discussed with Dumbledore what lies were plausible and had agreed on several lies that would make sense. It was more sensible for everyone to have the same lies than each coming up with different ones.

"In Japan, we're not separated into grades or years. We're separated by how advanced we are in what we excel in and everyone works at a pace that suits them. For example, Yukina is extremely talented in the Healing Arts and is already a Healer Mage. If we have learned all we could learn from our mentors, we graduate. Does that make sense?" Kurama patiently explained.

Hermione was intrigued at the unique system. "Actually, that makes perfect sense to me. If we were each to learn at our own pace and not in pace set for everyone, it would certainly help a lot of students here. And if you were to learn what you were good at and intend to make a career out of, then no wonder you've already graduated."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He had questions he wanted to ask so why not ask? "Hey Kurama, Professor Dumbledore said you specialized in a broader range of skills or something like that. So what exactly does that mean you're good at?"

Kurama placed his glass of pumpkin juice down and smiled. "Well, I am proficient in and knowledgeable about Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, history and origin of magic, folklore and myths, and several other subjects."

Hermione's eyes widened, a blush spread across her cheeks while she watched Kurama as he spoke. She had noticed he was good looking, but up close, he was absolutely gorgeous. It was all she could do to prevent herself from sounding like a dumb blonde. "I'm surprised you weren't placed in Ravenclaw."

"Well, that was an option," he lied. He glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. He wasn't surprised to see that Botan fit right in and was enjoying herself. Finding the redhead's gaze on her, she cheerfully waved at him. He nodded at her in response and turned back to his table.

Ron noticed and asked, "Are you friends with all the other Japanese students?"

"Yes I am except for the last two that got sorted. I never got to know them."

"Even the one who got sorted into Slytherin?" Ron gasped in disbelief.

Kurama nodded. He had heard that Slytherin House and Gryffindor House did not get along but for this amount of incredulity, it must be a very bad relationship.

"You two get along?" Dean asked. All eyes were on Kurama now, awaiting his reply.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" he asked, deciding to play dumb. He didn't want to deliberately single himself out. If he let it be known that he already knew of the rivalry between the two houses and continued his and Hiei's friendship after the sorting, it could bring all kinds of trouble.

Neville who was also listening to the conversation, stuttered a bit before answering, "B-because he's in S-slytherin."

"I heard that the House system was to promote friendly competition between the Houses but isn't this a bit ridiculous?"

No one knew what to say. So instead, they shrugged and returned to their food.

"Where did you stay over the summer?" Harry asked, wishing to change the subject. He didn't know there were other rooms other than the staff quarters and the student dormitories.

Kurama blinked. "Here, at Hogwarts of course. I thought Professor Dumbledore mentioned that in his speech?"

"Oh, I meant where in Hogwarts."

"Staff Quarters. But I believe at the start of term, we are to start living with all the other students at the dormitories."

"Oh, I see."

After that, normal chatter resumed and Kurama occasionally added his own to the conversations but for the most part, he quietly ate his meal, choosing instead to observe the Gryffindor interaction.

Back at the Slytherin table, Hiei was about ready to slit someone's throat. The damn Slytherins were downright nosey and obnoxious. Some of them weren't that bad but his tolerance of humans was low to begin with. Setting his fork and knife down, he stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table, heading straight for the fox. The Slytherin table stopped what they were doing and watched, shocked.

"Kurama," Hiei growled, tapping him on the shoulder. He refused to sit with his House any longer.

The redhead blinked, looking up from his conversation with Harry and the Weasley twins about Quidditch. It sounded like a most fascinating game. "Oh! Hiei! Didn't expect to see you over here. I expected you had a lot to talk to your housemates about."

The fire demon glared at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Neville who looked up to see who it was nearly fell over from the intense stare. Dean righted him before he could fall.

"They're brats."

Kurama sweatdropped. "They're your housemates. At least _try_ to get along with them."

Hiei glared harder.

"Hiei, you can keep glaring but the fact remains that you're in Slytherin House. You're going to live with them from now on."

If it was possible, his glare got even hotter and more intense.

"Fine," Kurama sighed before he turned back to his housemates. "Do you mind if Hiei sat here with me instead?"

"But—" Ron started to protest before Hermione elbowed him hard in the side.

"It's not a problem," Hermione replied with a bright smile. Harry moved over a bit to allow Kurama to slide over enough to give Hiei space to sit down.

Everyone was downright terrified of the short boy's appearance and the glare he seemed to always have on didn't help make him appear any less frightening. Not to mention that from past experience, anyone who was sorted into Slytherin were bad to the bone. Even if they weren't to begin with, they almost always turned bad.

Hiei sat down with a small thump. A plate appeared before him and he started eating a little more calmly than he had before.

"Hiei, you really shouldn't be here. You're supposed to at least socialize with your House a bit." Kurama rolled his eyes when Hiei stabbed his fork into a piece of meat viciously when he mentioned the fire demon's House. It nearly caused Neville to faint.

"They. Are. Brats." He enunciated each word angrily with a growl before placing the piece of meat into his mouth and chewing grumpily. "I socialized enough and you know I hate socializing."

"Wow. That is amazing!" Ron said in wonder. "A Slytherin that doesn't like Slytherin!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Everyone joined in moments later.

"So what annoyed you enough for you to come over?" the kitsune asked, a playful smile on his lips.

"They won't shut up with the gossip. They're like a bunch of women. Botan would probably get along with them." Hiei glared death at his glass of pumpkin juice when he said that. If the glass of juice had a mind of its own, it would've either died or ran for its life.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded sternly, emerald green eyes starting to narrow. "At least make an _effort_ to get along with them. They _are_ your Housemates and you _will_ be living with them for an entire school year. You may not like them now but you might find a few people who you could somewhat get along with."

The fire demon grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to ignore what the redhead was saying, turning away from him. Although he tried, he could feel his friend's emerald eyes glaring daggers at the back of his head.

Hermione sighed and decided to try and help Kurama out. "Your friend's right you know, Hiei. If you don't at least make an effort to get along with the other Slytherins, your life is going to be hell here at Hogwarts. Also, if you hang out with Kurama too often, they're going to probably end up making life hard for Kurama too."

"Who the hell asked you, ningen?" Hiei sneered at her.

"What?" Hermione didn't know what he called her but it couldn't have been pleasant. She figured it was just because he was angry and annoyed that he was so touchy so she let it slide.

Kurama stood abruptly, slamming an open palm onto the table causing the silverware to shake a little, catching Hiei's attention at last. Of course, that act caught everyone else's attention as well. "Hiei, you _will_ make an attempt to tolerate them, understand? Also, if you're to sit here, at least respect my housemates."

Hiei snorted and his ruby eyes met emerald ones, glaring for all his worth before slumping in his seat and sighed when emerald eyes became more intense. "Fine. Don't need to get all angry at me," the fire demon finally said in a huff.

"Good." Kurama was suddenly all smiles again. He sat down and what appeared to be a normal conversation started up between the two friends. No one understood what they were talking about since they were speaking in Japanese, but they assumed it was a normal conversation anyway.

"Bloody hell…" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "I reckon Kurama is scarier than Hiei sometimes. To think I was terrified of Hiei." All Harry and Hermione could do was nod in agreement. They seriously didn't think Hiei was going to comply at all at the beginning of the argument. Kurama looked so gentle and soft, unable to hurt a fly. They should've been used to the saying, "don't judge a book by its cover" by now.

Finally, the feast was over and everyone left the Great Hall to the Dormitories. When Harry and Ron entered their room, they were surprised to see the room had been magically enlarged to fit an extra bed. It was probably Kurama's.

Kurama tapped them on the shoulder from behind. "Is this the room I'm assigned to?"

Harry nodded and pointed to the extra bed before heading over to his bed and unpacking his trunk.

"Oh, thank you." Kurama sat down on his bed and checked if his belongings were all there before personalizing his little space. He threw a seed at the foot of the bed. Giving it the required reiki for it to grow, he stood back and watched as the seed sprouted and grew, vines intertwining with the bed post. In seconds, flowers bloomed and the entire bed frame was covered in vines, leaves, thorns, and red roses.

"Woah." Ron gaped. "That was wicked!"

Harry looked up from his unpacking to see what the commotion was all about and promptly fell on his ass when he saw the roses. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Ron shook out of his stupor and immediately began explaining it to Harry in exaggerated detail. Kurama blinked; surprised someone could say so much with one breath.

After Ron finished explaining, a dazed Harry looked over at Kurama who had begun unpacking. "So that was the wandless magic Professor Dumbledore was talking about?"

"Yes it is. I'm especially good at controlling plants," the fox replied while folding a tunic and placing it in a drawer neatly.

Harry couldn't help but think growing roses was a little girly, but he did find growing plants out of thin air pretty cool.

A few minutes later, Neville and Seamus came in but froze when they too noticed the plant. "Where did that come from? Was it here before?" Seamus asked, eyes trailing over the thorny plant.

"Nah," Ron grinned. "Kurama grew it."

"Grew it?"

"Yeah, he took out this seed from his hair, threw it by the foot of his bed and it just grew."

Neville stared at the roses in awe. "T-that's a gorgeous plant you have there, Kurama."

"Why thank you," he replied. Looking up from his packing, he noticed Neville's eyes were trained on a fully bloomed rose. "You seem interested in Herbology."

"I am! I love Herbology. It's the only class I'm good at," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure we'll get along then. I'm an Herbology Specialist so it's only natural I love plants as well." Kurama clapped his hands together a few times, finally done with unpacking. He took a scissor and clipped off a few stalks of roses and placed it in a vase. Waving his hand over the vase casually, it filled with water. During the summer they stayed here, everyone had grasped the concept of wandless magic using their reiki. After all, a wand was only used to focus and help format the reiki into whatever spell was being casted. The actual words spoken out loud were used to form and concentrate the reiki into an actual spell.

"Are any of you light sleepers? I tend to wake up at dawn and I don't wish to wake any of you when I get up."

Harry smiled. "No, none of us are light sleepers. But if you are, then it might be a bit bad for you. Some of us talk in our sleep, especially Ron."

"Oh shut it, Harry." Ron threw a pillow at Harry who easily caught it.

After an hour of unpacking and another hour or two of getting to know each other and horsing around, everyone fell asleep.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Yay! First chapter done! I'm so proud of myself. I really have no idea where I'm going with this. But I do really hope I complete this sometime in the near future.


	2. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:** Here's the second chapter. I don't know what will happen. ; And if you're waiting for the shounen-ai, it won't show up anytime soon unless I can somehow add it to this chapter discreetly. OO; But there will be hints of it. I think.

**!!!!READ THIS!!!!**

**NOTE TO ALL WHO READ "UNWAVERING FATE": NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! Seems not many people realize it since I deleted an Author's Notes. So the newest chapter took the place of the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion!!**

**NOTE TO ALL WHO READ "UNWAVERING FATE": NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! Seems not many people realize it since I deleted an Author's Notes. So the newest chapter took the place of the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion!!**

**NOTE TO ALL WHO READ "UNWAVERING FATE": NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! Seems not many people realize it since I deleted an Author's Notes. So the newest chapter took the place of the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion!!**

- - - - -

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Two**

Written by Clow Angel

- - - - -

Harry woke up about an hour after sunrise, unable to sleep any longer. He was too excited about being back at Hogwarts. For some reason, it happened to him every year. After the first few days, he returned to being a late sleeper, excitement of being back wearing off. Yawning, he grabbed his glasses from his nightstand, put them on, and looked over at the other beds. Everyone else was still sleeping except Kurama. The new bed was empty and neatly made. It figured Kurama was a neat freak.

Opening the window by him to let in some fresh air, he stood and changed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and tried unsuccessfully to tame his wild hair. Shuffling back over to his night stand, he paused, hand midair about to grab his wand when he heard noises coming from outside. His room looked out directly over the grassy fields of Hogwarts Castle and he could make out two figures fighting on the grassy entrance to the castle.

Harry had to blink a few times, rubbing his eyes once to make sure he was seeing right. Yep, his eyes weren't fooling him. Kurama and Hiei were fighting, no, dueling outside. He quickly rushed outside to see up close for himself. If they were seriously fighting, he'd have to help Kurama out. He quickly ran out of his room, the Common Room, flew down the flights of stairs and navigated his way through the many hallways of Hogwarts Castle.

When Harry was finally outside, breathing heavily from his run, he was stunned still by the display of martial arts and magical prowess. Kurama held a thorny whip in his hand, controlling it with ease to block and perform attacks. Not only that, he was performing acrobatic twists and flips in the air several feet in the air. Meanwhile, Hiei was so fast, it was impossible to follow him with his eyes. Maybe he was apparating although apparating was not possible on Hogwarts grounds. However, when Hiei slowed to attack Kurama, he heard the sound of metal and he saw glimpses of a sword. It really was a sword! They were using real weapons against each other! Hell, the Slytherin was actually using a sword.

Harry stared in morbid satisfaction when Kurama and Hiei both stopped, standing to face each other. Hiei held up his empty hand and a bright flame emerged from thin air. It crackled in the air as he brought it forward and threw the fireball at Kurama.

Harry couldn't stop himself from screaming out. "Kurama! Look out!"

The redhead, distracted by Harry's shout, turned to look at Harry for a split second; eyes widened a fraction before focusing on the battle again.

Harry could feel a surge of power tickling his senses when the grass at Kurama's feet shot up several feet in height to forum a barrier against the fireball. The fireball, hitting the barrier, dispersed in a shower of sparks, a few flying over the grass barrier and landing on Kurama's hand and arm when he put his arm up to block it from his face. When he put his hand down, the whip in his other hand shrunk, transforming into a fully bloomed red rose, which Kurama placed into his hair. Harry wondered for a moment how that exactly worked since he couldn't see the rose sticking out. The grass also returned to its normal height although slightly singed. Hiei who was on the opposite end of the field, sheathed his sword, flickering to Kurama's side.

"Good morning Harry. I didn't expect anyone else to be awake at this hour." Kurama smiled at the boy.

"Yeah," Harry replied, still in shock. "Good morning," he said in a daze. He had a million questions he wanted to ask right now. "Kurama, why were you two fighting? And now you're acting like nothing's happened."

"We weren't fighting," Hiei answered roughly, not bothering to explain any further. Instead, he examined one of the many cuts he received from Kurama's Rose Whip. It stung a little, but it was nothing Yukina couldn't heal. "Fox, you need to get those burns looked at."

Harry stared at the shorter guy disbelief evident on his features. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that? You nearly set Kurama on fire."

Kurama chuckled suddenly. "Harry, it's alright. Hiei's right. We weren't fighting, we were sparring," he explained. "If Hiei really wanted to hurt me a little more permanently, he would've done more than throw a small harmless fireball at me."

Hiei snorted, a smirk on his lips. "And if Kurama really was fighting me seriously, he would've done more damage than knick me a few times with his whip. Mind your own business next time, kid."

Harry bristled at that. Who was he to call him a kid? He couldn't retort because a few seconds later, Hiei had disappeared and reappeared at the castle entrance. "What the…?"

The redhead sighed. "Don't mind him, Harry. He's, well, very antisocial."

Harry stared at the redhead in disbelief. "I think he's more than just antisocial. That kid has some issues! Who in bloody hell does he think he is?"

Kurama chuckled. "From your point of view, he's probably a typical Slytherin."

Harry blushed. "Well, yeah," he admitted. "He hasn't made the best impression. The only thing that sets him apart from the rest is him badmouthing his own House right off the bat."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Kurama grinned sheepishly. "He's alright."

Before they could talk much more, Hiei's deep voice echoed through the castle grounds. "Fox! Hurry up! Those burns aren't going to heal themselves, damn it!"

Kurama scoffed. "Do these burns look like they could kill me, Harry?" he asked as he checked over his own burns. They really were just minor burns as usual.

Harry shook his head mutely.

"Oh well. He won't stop nagging me until I get them healed by Yukina so I'll see you later. Hiei can be a bit of a mother hen sometimes."

"Right," Harry answered doubtfully. He couldn't picture forever scowling Hiei mothering anything or anyone. "See you at breakfast," he replied distractedly.

"See you later, Harry!" Kurama called back as he ran towards Hiei who was patiently waiting.

Harry heard a small "Took you long enough" from the shorter boy and a "Gomen" from Kurama before they walked off. He couldn't understand what that meant though.

Harry did what he usually does after he witnessed something interesting. He ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room and told Ron and Hermione. Of course, he had to wake Ron up while Hermione was already doing some light reading by the fire.

"So you're saying they were fighting each other outside this morning?" Ron asked. "And they were using weapons?"

"Right. A sword and some thorny whip thing," Harry replied, nodding his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just ask them if you're so curious? Of course, I'm curious as well, so we'll just ask during breakfast. Slytherins usually sit together so Hiei shouldn't be close by. Therefore, there'd be no reason to be scared."

"I'm not scared!" Harry retorted.

"Of course." She didn't believe him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't ask a thing if Hiei was there. He's scary-lookin'. He's always scowling. How Kurama can stand him is beyond me." Ron gulped as he pictured himself being stabbed by Hiei's sword for saying hello.

"Well, if Hiei is there, we can still ask some questions right?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "After all, Hiei seems to respect Kurama or at least won't bite his head off like he does to everyone else." Hermione watched for her two friends' reactions. Shaking her head, she continued, "Well, if you're not asking, I will."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look before replying together, "Please do!"

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

Down at the Great Hall, not many students had woken up yet when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived for some breakfast. They actually weren't too surprised when they found Hiei and Kurama eating together at the Gryffindor Table. Kurama was smiling and laughing at whatever Hiei was saying. They didn't even know the smaller boy had a sense of humor.

Hermione took charge and walked over to the pair, Harry and Ron following close behind.

"May we sit here?" she asked politely.

"No you may not. Go somewhere else" was Hiei's quick reply coupled with a condescending sneer.

Kurama quickly elbowed Hiei in the side hard earning a growl. "Of course you may. Don't mind him. He won't bite."

At Kurama's last comment, Hiei raised a brow pointedly. Kurama hastily added, "Not too hard anyway."

"Um… Thank you." She nervously took a seat across from Kurama while Ron and Harry sat a little further away but still in hearing range. A plate of food and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared before them as they too started eating.

"I heard from Harry you two were fighting on Hogwarts grounds. You might get in trouble. There's no fighting allowed on school grounds."

"As we told your _friend_, we weren't fighting," Hiei growled lowly, eyes narrowing.

"R-right," Hermione stuttered. The look he was giving her made her want to run and hide. "Where are your weapons?" she asked curiously. She really wanted to see them as they sounded unique. Not to mention, she also wanted to know as much information as she could about the newcomers.

Hiei looked at her as if she was the stupidest thing to walk the face of the earth, and then sighed, giving up on the idea of her going away. "Onna, do you seriously believe walking around a school with weapons on our person won't attract trouble?" he asked snidely.

"Of course, you're right." She had to admit that it was a rather dumb question.

Kurama who had remained relatively quiet suddenly chuckled. "Hiei, you never cease to amuse me, but really, do you always have to be so rude?"

Hiei snorted, smirking widely. He picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a quick sip of the beverage before placing it onto the wooden table. "Do I really need to answer that?"

"No, it was a rhetorical question anyway. I know you're never going to change." Kurama smiled brightly. "Of course, that means I just won't speak to you until you're at least semi-civil to my housemates."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I won't stop either until you give in."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were watching the pair with growing apprehension. This didn't look good.

"We'll see, Kurama."

"Very well." Kurama turned away from his friend pointedly, signaling the start of his challenge and started a conversation with Harry and Ron about Quidditch, leaving Hiei to fume.

"Kurama! Good morning!" a bubbly voice floated over to the Gryffindor Table from the door.

"Botan-chan, good morning!" Kurama greeted. "I take it you get along well with your house?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" The blue-haired girl giggled, skipping over to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat next to Hermione.

After introductions were made between the Golden Trio and Botan, normal conversation resumed until Botan noticed Hiei wasn't acting like his usual calm and cold self. In fact, he seemed really really angry. That was probably an understatement.

"Ne, Kurama…" Botan nodded her head towards Hiei. "What's wrong with Hiei?" she practically whispered.

"Who?" he asked, pretended to think on that for a moment. Hiei twitched. "Oh, him. Well, I'm purposely ignoring him until he's somewhat civil to my house mates."

"Is that a good idea?" Pink eyes strayed towards the smaller demon again, only to quickly move back to Kurama when the fire demon glared daggers at her. "Kurama" she whined. "He'll kill me if I talk to him now."

"Then don't talk to him. I'm not talking to him either," he replied nonchalantly. "I'm not keeping him here so he can go talk to his Slytherin housemates." Hiei stabbed a piece of sausage viciously causing the Golden Trio to jump in their seats and Botan to nearly fall out of hers.

"Oh no…" she moaned in despair.

"Is it really that bad?" Ron asked, swallowing a piece of toast.

Botan nodded.

Soon enough, the Great Hall started to fill with students chattering about their return to Hogwarts, classes, and gossip.

Hermione looked up from her reading and breakfast when she heard footsteps approaching their table; a group of girls were heading their way. They were giggling and blushing as they whispering among themselves. Judging by their badges, the majority of them were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Botan broke out in laughter when she realized what Hermione was looking at. "Oh, how funny!" she giggled hysterically. "Kurama, aren't you delighted? They followed you to Hogwarts!"

"Hmn?" He looked behind him before turning back to face the table. "Oh." He coughed lightly, quickly eating what he could of his food before they came too close, picked up his books, and prepared to get up and leave. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

It was a while before he could escape from the group of girls, making a lame excuse of wanting to get to class early. The girls in their dazzled state accepted the excuse readily and bid him goodbye a little overly enthusiastically.

Hiei growled threateningly at the remaining girls who were still staring in the direction Kurama had walked off in. Offended but scared, they quickly left.

"Hiei—"Botan attempted to placate his anger but was cut off rather rudely with a blazing glare pinned on her. Scared witless, she ducked under the table. "Sorry!"

"Shut. Up." the short demon growled. He disappeared seconds later.

"Oh my god. I thought I was going to die!" Botan breathed a sigh of relief, getting back up and taking a seat.

Ron who had watched the entire exchange, gulped. "W-would he really hurt you?"

Botan giggled, back to her normal self now that the fire demon was gone. "Hiei's pretty dangerous to be around. He won't attack me under normal circumstances, but when he's angry, it's best not to talk to him or be within a 50 meter radius of him. He's violent, bad tempered, and a pyromaniac." She giggled some more. "Great combination isn't it," she said sarcastically.

"What? And you're friends with him?" Harry asked in disbelief. He couldn't understand how anyone could stand him. Hell, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to be hear a person like that.

"Well, he's not all bad," Botan said, defend Hiei a bit and she was speaking from personal experience. "He'd do just about anything for his friends. It's also smarter to befriend him than to make enemies. You'll live longer." Botan smiled brightly the entire time as if what she said was the most normal thing in the world.

"Botan, how can you say he's not all bad? He just sent you hiding under a table!" Hermione screeched. She didn't see how the girl could defend someone so rude. He looked at everyone like they weren't even worth the dirt under his shoes.

Botan shrugged good-naturedly. "He was in a bad mood. Normally, when he's in a bad mood, it's bad, but this time Kurama caused it which makes it worse. If you were me, you'd hide too."

Ron looked at Harry with an expression that seemed to say 'she must be crazy'. Harry only shrugged, smiling.

"I know that look." Botan rolled her eyes. "Hiei gives me that look all the time, so no, I'm not crazy. I know what I'm talking about, mister."

"Anyway, we're in need of a change in topic," Hermione interrupted. "Botan, you know them pretty well right?"

"Well, of course!" Botan's smile was bright enough to rival the sun. She was rather proud of knowing the boys actually.

"Can you tell us a little about them?" Hermione asked. "Kurama's now in our House and Hiei seems really close to him. I'd like to know more about them."

The blue-haired shinigami eyed her suspiciously for a moment before laughing lightly. "Sure! What do you want to know?"

"Anything. How about tell us stories from back in Japan?"

Harry and Ron scooted closer, eager to know as much about the new students as possible. They didn't like being in the dark and from past experiences, being in the dark was never a good thing. It usually proved to be life threatening.

"Oh! Stories? I have plenty of those." Botan immediately and animatedly began telling the golden trio some stories that won't blow their cover.

"Well, there was one time when our friend Yusuke, also a student from our old school, who decided to dump a bucket of water over Hiei's head while he was sleeping. However, Hiei generally likes to sleep in trees of all things."

"Trees? He sleeps in trees?" Ron asked, clearly skeptical. Even in the wizarding world, people don't normally sleep in trees. Beds were for sleeping in.

Botan shrugged. "He likes it. Says not many people bother him up so high." She flapped her hand several times, a gesture to indicate she was moving on with her story. "Anyway, continuing my story. So Yusuke had to climb up the tree with a bucketful of water. That woke Hiei up since he's a really light sleeper. He apparently feigned sleep, waited until Yusuke was close enough, then appeared behind him and kicked him straight out of the tree. Hiei then amazingly caught the flying bucket and dumped the water on Yusuke instead who had actually landed on his feet. Then, he set him on fire. It was hilarious! Yukina rushed out to see what was going on and was so startled, she fell back with her hand over her mouth. Our other friend Kuwabara wouldn't stop teasing Yusuke about it for weeks. Of course, that meant Kuwabara got really bloodied up because Yusuke's kind of a delinquent."

She remembered that day well actually. Everyone was staying at Genkai's for some training and a reunion of sorts and it had been a while since they had visited the old woman. Yusuke was being really mischievous that day. He had failed to prank Kurama with green hair dye in the shampoo so he had instead decided to prank Hiei. Knowing that his health was at risk, he did it anyway. Yusuke had ended up getting set on fire and was rolling all over the ground trying to put it out. Yukina did in fact come out from her room after hearing shouting and cursing from detective. Kuwabara who had also heard, saw what was going on, laughed for a moment before trying to literally stomp out the flame. After the fire was put out, a bruised and burnt Yusuke immediately launched at his oaf of a friend and got into a fist fight. He of course won.

Kurama who had been out in the forest by the shrine came back later that day for dinner and was relatively surprised to see the damage the two sustained. He didn't bother asking what had happened. Hiei gladly gave him the details anyway, sending Yusuke into a fit of sputtering embarrassment.

"He literally beat him up?" Ron asked. What kind of friends were they?

"That's normal. They beat each other up all the time. It's how they bond."

"Bond. You call that bonding?" Ron's eyebrows were up by his hairline now.

"Yep! We've all gotten used to it. No one tries to stop them and they never hurt each other permanently anymore."

"Anymore?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean they used to break each other's bones?"

"Plenty of times!" Botan laughed cheerfully. "They used to be rivals. They're best of friends now though."

"Uh…"

No one knew what to say.

"You want to hear more?"

They all nodded. Although the story they heard was completely bonkers, it was really interesting and extremely funny.

"Well, okay! Hmmm…" Botan pondered for a moment, tapping her chin with a forefinger before finally snapping her fingers seconds later when another one entered her mind.

"Well, I have to tell you about Hiei!"

They nodded eagerly. Knowing anything about the mysterious and quiet guy would be nice.

"He grew up rather secluded and didn't know much about anything when we first met him. The only one who really knew him was Kurama but he didn't tell us much about him. Well, don't tell him you know this now, but he loves ice cream. He absolutely adores that stuff! We found out last year when Yusuke threw a random party. Hiei had a taste when Kurama tricked him and shoved a spoonful in his mouth. He couldn't keep his paws off of it after that. Now, whenever he drops by at any of our places, we always make sure to have several cartons of ice cream for him. Damn him, he doesn't suffer from brain freeze either."

"Ice cream? I can't imagine him eating ice cream. It seems too adorable and cute for someone like him." Hermione said, trying hard to picture the vertically challenged male eating ice cream by the carton.

"It's true though! He really is adorable when he's eating ice cream so no one stops him from eating so much of it although it really isn't healthy. He'd growl if we come too close and he literally licks it all clean." Botan giggled, lost in memories. "We'd tease him, but we wouldn't live to tell the tale if you know what I mean. Kurama's really the only one who teases him and gets away with it."

While Botan was busy telling more stories, Hiei was about ready to blow a fuse. He couldn't believe Kurama was ignoring him because of some stupid ningen. His more reasonable half knew that what his friend asked of him was normal for such a mission and that it wasn't _too_ hard to do. But at the same time, he didn't see the need. He didn't like socializing so what was the point of being civil towards a bunch of human children when he wasn't even going to talk to them? Granted, they might be useful for the mission but they weren't even in his own house.

Speaking of his own House, they were rude, snide, underhanded, and pompous. Of course, being Hiei, he didn't bother realizing he just basically described himself. Perhaps that's why he didn't get along with them. They were too similar but so different as well. He doubted anyone in his House had real allies or comrades. He even learned to appreciate his comrades to an extent and had even unwillingly relied on them several times. They shoved their family name in everyone's faces and expected respect. What a load of bullshit.

Scowling as he stomped down the spacious halls of Hogwarts, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere by arguing with himself. Maybe just this once, he would try to comply with what the fox wanted, but he wasn't going to like it. But now, he had to go find the damn fox and tell him. _Tch._

"Wanna know about Kurama now?" Botan asked the three as they walked down the halls to class. Botan had Herbology with Gryffindors. She had told them about how Yusuke was lazy and hated classes so he didn't come with them and how Kuwabara was pretty much the same. A few stories about Kuwabara's cat Eikichi were also told. About how Hiei had thrown the cat into a tree but Eikichi had jumped off and landed on his head and many other stories that brought much laughter to the trio.

"Yeah!" Ron nodded enthusiastically. "He seems the most normal next to you. Just don't tell me he's another pretty boy with no brains like someone else we know."

He received a dirty look from Hermione for that one.

"Oh my god! No way!" she cried in outrage. "He's brilliant and I mean it! He is easily the smartest person I know. He has so much knowledge in just about everything. He's practically a walking encyclopedia sometimes. The amazing thing is he says he still has much to learn." Botan shook her head in amusement. "As if he doesn't know enough," she said, rolling her eyes. "But despite how he looks, he's really strong so don't underestimate him just because he looks so kind and gentle. Get on his bad side, and you'll wish you were fighting Hiei."

Harry found his mind running in circles with the new information. He didn't doubt Botan when she said he was very strong. He had seen the fight this morning with his very own eyes and he could believe the redhead was strong. But stronger than Hiei was not something he'd believe that easily or readily. He could admit that the short guy rubbed him the wrong way, but that didn't impede his judgment on the boy's strength. For a guy with such a short stature, he was very well built; strong muscles, fast, and threw fireballs. Meanwhile, Kurama grew _plants; plants _of all things! He couldn't see himself wanting to face Hiei over a plant guy.

"Heh, Harry. I recognize that look too. Don't believe me do you?" Botan teased lightly.

"Well, you have to admit," Hermione butted in. "It's hard to believe Kurama's that strong compared to Hiei. He's short but he looks capable of taking care of himself. Good looks don't equal strength."

"I'm not judging his skill and power based on something that silly. Give me more credit than that. Hiei is admittedly very scary when angry. He'd cleave me in half if I talked to him the wrong way or at the very least set me on fire." _Not that I'd really die since I'm very much dead already._ "However, Kurama's very good at using his brain. Of course, Hiei does too but not as well as Kurama. If you ever have the bad luck of making enemies of him, you'll know."

Botan suddenly looked serious, an expression the three deemed unfitting of one so cheerful and bubbly. However, it probably meant that whatever she had to say next was important. "Please don't go and piss off Kurama. He really won't do much unless he's really angry but Hiei will. He's protective of his friends. Too protective."

They nodded.

Ron grinned. "Kurama seems like a nice bloke. Don't think we'll have problems with him."

"Oh! Forgot to tell you since you seem to doubt Kurama's abilities." She winked inconspicuously.

"What is it?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Hiei once told us that he first became _friends _with Kurama because he didn't want to be his enemy." Botan smiled at their looks of shock. "So take it from him."

"No way…" Ron whispered in disbelief.

"Yep! He said it when we first met him too. Kurama didn't hear him though."

For the most part, the day passed by uneventfully. Kurama found himself disliking most of Slytherin when he decided to sit through a Potions class with Gryffindor and Slytherin. They probably had their reasons for acting the way they do but he didn't know them. So for now, he'd hold a slight dislike for them until he can see a reason for him to like some of them. He had wanted to see how the classes were like. Professor Snape was an unpleasant man as well. Hiei had chosen to sit through the class too. Noticing Kurama, he had immediately walked right over and sat at the same work station. Although the two didn't talk as Kurama had promised to ignore him, they somehow managed to work perfectly together and in sync. The long nosed and greasy haired professor nearly had a fit. He definitely didn't like him after that.

He didn't want to think about the Potions class anymore. Sighing, he flipped through some pages of a thick book on charms. He was currently at the library doing some reading having been rather bored the majority of the day. Herbology was interesting. Working with magical plants was something he'd not done, at least not with English magical plants. Makai plant life was magical in a sense but somehow entirely different from the Human Magical World's. He did know about them after being _reincarnated_ as Shuichi but he never got the chance to see them for himself. Of course, the threat they pose couldn't compare to Makai's species, but they were enough to threaten normal humans.

He looked up when he felt a shift in the air and wasn't surprised to find Hiei with his arms crossed and scowling at him enough for all of Hogwarts' students combined. Unfortunately for Hiei, he was used to his partner's scowls and glares by now and was unaffected. Remembering his challenge from earlier that morning, he smirked, and returned to his reading.

Hiei, who didn't take lightly to being ignored, grabbed the book the redhead was reading and threw it over his shoulder onto a desk behind him which earned the pair a dozen or so stares and a loud hush from the librarian.

Kurama sighed, got up, and strolled out of the Library. Hiei was already out in the hall. Leaning against the wall, Kurama casually crossed his arms and waited. He knew Hiei had something to say.

"Fine," was the only word and Hiei had bitterly spat it out in disgust.

"Really?" Kurama asked in disbelief. He knew his friend was going to cave in eventually, but he didn't expect him to comply so quickly. It hadn't even been a day yet.

The fire demon nodded stiffly.

"Great!" Kurama beamed at him. Hiei's scowl deepened and Kurama's smile grew even brighter, irritating the shorter youkai to no end.

At dinner, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were surprised to find the redhead and shorty eating together at the Gryffindor Table. Botan was there as well. Even Yukina had decided to join them, leaving her place at the staff table.

"Hello," the red-eyed girl beamed a gentle smile at the three. "You must be Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Botan-san has told me much about you."

"Er, hello Miss Yukina," Ron said, nodding politely as he took a seat.

Kurama nudged Hiei gently with an elbow.

He grunted but complied with his friend's wishes. Plus, his sister was there. "Hi" he greeted reluctantly.

It sent them into a paralyzed state of shock. They had frozen in various positions, having been in the middle of taking a seat.

"Um… hello," Hermione replied a few moments later when the shock wore off, finally sitting down. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron simply nodded, also sitting.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kurama asked rhetorically, picking up a glass of pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"Shut up, fox."

Kurama ignored that and decided to ask Yukina about her first day working at the Hospital Wing.

"It was interesting!" Yukina said softly yet enthusiastically. "And very exciting," she continued. "I learned much from watching Madame Pomphrey. I also showed her my wandless healing since she asked." She then turned to Hiei. "Brother, you wouldn't believe some of the potions they use though. It's so strange but intriguing."

"Really?" he said, hoping to amuse her. He really wasn't interested in the Healing Arts but whatever his sister liked was fine with him, except for the dumb oaf.

"Yes, Brother!" she exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together and bringing it close to her chest in her enthusiasm. "I've even learned how to use most of the various potions for injuries and jinxes. It is all so fascinating."

Hiei managed a small smile which sent the Golden Trio into another state of shock. "Good, Yukina."

"Thank you, Brother!"

That night, when Harry prepared for bed, he just knew he'd wake up early once again the next morning. With the information about the new students, the new school year, and meeting the new students, he was a little overwhelmed.

Hey lay in bed, thinking about the day. How Hiei had given in so easily still confused him. According to Botan, he was stubborn, very stubborn. But by dinner time, Hiei had actually greeted them. Albeit unwillingly, but he still did it.

Deciding not to think on it too much, he instead turned to think about Botan and Miss Yukina. Compared to her three friends, Miss Yukina now included, she wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch but nor was she stupid. She was very pretty despite her strange hair and eye coloring. He figured she probably charmed it. Miss Yukina probably did too. She got along with just about anyone and was cheerful to a fault. She took the strangest things as normal. Then again, it seemed the other new students did that too.

What he didn't understand was how all of them managed to become friends. They were nothing alike. None of them were anything alike.

Now, Miss Yukina was entirely something else. She was petite, kind, soft-spoken, and extremely gentle. How in bloody hell was it possible that she was Hiei's younger sister? They were nothing alike! The only thing they had similar was their height and eyes. Everything else was complete opposites. Dark hair vs. light hair, gentle vs. harsh, kind vs. mean, and the list went on and on. He decided to visit the Hospital Wing one of these days and talk to her. Maybe he'd find out some things about her brother.

Harry was getting sleepier by the second now that his thoughts were less jumbled. Sleep was quickly catching up to his slowing mind and soon slumber embraced him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Across the room, Kurama shook his head in amusement before he too fell asleep.

**- - - - -**

**Review Replies: I'll write replies to ones that needs some answers.  
**

Mizuki hikariI'm sorry but I clearly stated in the first chapter in my Author's Notes that this would have SHOUNEN-AI as a main pairing. :( Seems people just ignore it. If you're not okay with such pairings, I'm sorry! This fic isn't for you then. Pairings for the fic is HieiKurama and possibly some DracoX. Don't know who the X is going to be though. Maybe some minor RonHermione but not too sure. I could always make a RonBotan. That'd be funny.

PaksennarionKurama is my favorite character so I hate to say it, but yes, I do show him some favoritism in my writing. ; In this chapter, I've noticably lessened it but it's still there. Haha. And I'm really flattered my fanfic made your day seeing as my writing pretty much sucks in my point of view.

neko1kittyHmm.. Not a bad idea. Maybe soon, I'll make Hiei knock Malfoy down a peg or two. I'm actually thinking of making Malfoy one of the main characters in this fanfic for a little change in YYHHP crossovers. I don't see it happen often or at all for the matter.

KyoHanaYusuke and Kuwabara will make minor appearances but not at Hogwarts. Sorry. I just don't believe they're cut out for a mission such as this one. Now if they were in the Rurouni Kenshin world, yeah they'd be perfect. And the pairings DEFINITELY include H/K. Look forward to seeing a lot of that later on if I ever manage to finish this piece.

**NOTE TO ALL WHO READ "UNWAVERING FATE": NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! Seems not many people realize it since I deleted an Author's Notes. So the newest chapter took the place of the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion!!**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** TWELVE pages, people:P This was a long chapter. -- Be grateful! Lol I usually don't release the next chapter so quickly. I did it for you guys. Hope you appreciate it. And Yukina finally SAYS something. 

Got any questions? Write them in your review.


	3. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: **I sincerely apologize for the damn long wait. My computer crashed and I lost all my stuff which includes all my stories' chapters and works in progress. I sadly could not find a way to restore it. So, instead, I have to start this chapter all over again. I was only a few pages away from completing it too… Well, I can't really remember what I wrote anymore so I'll have to start anew. Gomen!

**- - - - -**

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Three**

Written by Clow Angel

**- - - - -**

Botan stifled a yawn as she and everyone else in the group filed out of the Headmaster's office. It was late and they had spent hours discussing plans on how to counter what Voldemort might have in store for them and what measures should be taken in securing the castle grounds to prevent invasion. Needless to say, it was a tiring meeting. Kuro and Rena, her two shinigami friends were almost completely silent during the entire thing and she couldn't blame them. Suddenly dragged from Reikai and sent on a mission when they've never been on such missions before had them confused and unsure of how to fit in with the group.

Kurama and Dumbledore had been the most talkative unsurprisingly. They had quietly discussed what actions might need to be taken in the future and what should happen right now. For once, the old headmaster had on a serious expression, completely dropping his playful and seemingly mad ways. Although she herself was normally talkative and cheerful, she knew nothing of strategy so she had quietly sat with Kuro and Rena and giving their opinions when asked. Yukina surprisingly had a bit to put in, surprising everyone with her active participation in the discussion. While she spoke, her eyes often wandered to her older brother and Hiei would give encouraging nods for her to continue. The short man himself did not say much, only pointing at certain points on an old map of the entire Hogwarts grounds and grunting at Kurama to translate which the redhead did so readily.

Now, everyone was stiff, tired, and annoyed at having been pent up in a room for so long. Botan ran up to her two friends that were walking in front of the group and started a small conversation with them.

Yukina glanced at her brother, drawing his attention. He paused and motioned for Kurama to go ahead before waiting for his sister to catch up.

"Onii-san, is everything okay? You were very quiet."

"I'm fine, Yukina. That's how I normally am. Why bother talk at all when the fox can do it for me?"

"I understand. Sorry. I was just worried."

Hiei's eyes softened a bit. He almost looked like he was smiling. "Sorry for worrying you but I really am fine."

Yukina smiled brightly. "Hai, onii-san."

The siblings continued down the hall, bumping into Filch on the way. Yukina immediately hurried over to the hobbling man and asked if she could play with Mrs. Norris. During the few weeks they've stayed at Hogwarts, the young ice apparition had managed to befriend the gruff old man and his cat. Filch readily handed his precious cat over to Yukina to stroke and coddle. Hiei leaned back against a conveniently placed wall and watched.

"Filch-san, Norris-chan, how was your day?" she asked politely, soft red eyes shining. She steadily and softly stroked Mrs. Norris' fur. The feline meowed contently in response.

"We're fine." His voice was raspy as usual, although it didn't hold the edge it usually did.

After a few minutes, Hiei nodded at his sister as a goodbye and disappeared into the dark corridors of the old castle. Tracking down Kurama, he found the redhead seemingly asleep on a couch sitting up, in the Gryffindor Common Room. How the fire demon managed to get in there, no one will know.

"Hiei." It was a soft murmur of a greeting. The pair had also reverted back to Japanese incase anyone happened to be listening to their conversation.

"Thought you were asleep." Hiei smirked at the tired redhead, who was trying to rub some sleep out of his eyes.

"Not quite. I was just dozing for a bit. It has been a long day."

"Is Yukina with Filch again?"

"And that mangy cat," Hiei added, also taking a seat on the couch next to Kurama.

The redhead smiled at the fondness in Hiei's normally harsh voice.

"That's nice." Kurama managed to somehow yawn elegantly, stretched his stiff arms and shoulders, then softly plopped his head on his friend's lap, assuming a more comfortable position.

Hiei smirked. "That tired?"

"Yes. Harry is a hard person to befriend sometimes. He is suspicious and wary of me but I suppose that is normal. I will need to try and befriend other Gryffindors as well to make it less suspicious."

"Sounds like tough work," he replied while his hand stroked Kurama's silky red tresses splayed across his lap.

"How are you doing in Slytherin?"

Hiei chuckled dryly before saying, "They hate my guts," laughter in his voice.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurama groaned, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Hiei only smirked once more. "They're brats. Not to mention they tried to jinx you several times already."

"Yes, well none of the curses and jinxes hit me now have they?"

"It's only because it's you, fox."

"Of course," Kurama replied in good humor, smiling to himself. He was going to fall asleep at this rate because it was so comfortable. Hiei's calloused hands felt nice against his hair and skull. He sighed and snuggled further into Hiei's lap.

"Shut up already and you're acting like a cat." Still, his hand didn't stop their ministrations.

"Well, I'm a fox so close enough though not quite."

Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His hand stilled in his friend's hair when the redhead made to get up and stretched much like a cat would. In fact, he probably made cats jealous with how graceful he was.

"Well, I need to go to bed. Although your lap is more comfortable," here, he winked, "my room mates will get suspicious if I'm not in bed or at least look like I was in bed. I am tired as well." Green eyes sparkled, the fire in the fireplace reflecting in his emerald pools.

This time, Hiei did roll his eyes and stood up. "Goodnight then fox." Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on soft red lips before seemingly disappearing into thin air not a second later.

Kurama was left sitting there on the couch stunned into silence. _Well, there's always rare displays of affection from him._ Smiling to himself, he got up and climbed the stairs to his room.

The next morning, Harry was surprised to find his redhead room mate still in bed. It was unusual since he usually woke up with the sun. Shuffling over to the redhead's bedside, he noticed the bags under his eyes. _He must be tired. I guess going to a new school with new people can do that._

Over the last month or so, it was true that Harry had grown a little suspicious of the redhead and his friends. However, he couldn't seem to dislike them either. Even Hiei now that he sort of understood him more. Sort of. Kurama was especially friendly and had helped him with homework multiple times when Hermione wasn't around and too busy studying. The teen really was good at almost everything and a whiz at Herbology. Although hanging around with Hiei had gained Kurama many enemies in Slytherin. First, Hiei didn't like his house and didn't stay around them often other than when it was time to sleep and instead hung around his redhead friend. More than a few times, Harry had spotted one or two Slytherins aiming their wands at his room mate only to miss or have the redhead coincidentally suddenly stop and turn the other way for something. He was pretty sure it wasn't all luck but it sure seemed like it to bystanders.

Once or twice, he found Hiei had caught a Slytherin or two and had threatened them with death or setting them on fire. Harry soon noticed that there were never the same Slytherins trying to prank Kurama. In fact, they avoided his path. He couldn't really blame them. Sure they were Slytherins but so was Hiei and a pissed off Hiei was scary. He could admit that now after having been on the receiving end of his anger.

"Nng…" Kurama slowly sat up in bed. A hand covered his mouth as he yawned.

Harry shook his head and wondered how someone could manage to make a yawn look graceful.

"Harry? You're up?" Sleep laced his soft alto voice.

"Yep."

Kurama looked slightly confused for a split second before it hit him that he had actually slept in a bit. "Oops. It's 7AM isn't it?"

"Just about."

Kurama fell onto his back, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. "Ugh…"

"Tired?" Harry asked as he pulled on a pair of socks and slipped on his robes.

"Very."

"Still not used to Hogwarts life?"

"Not really. Having a hard time adjusting. People are so different here. At least I made a few friends right?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Well, you'd have an easier time making girlfriends."

Kurama blushed lightly causing Harry to laugh.

"You're embarrassed! Don't see that often."

"Yes, well, those girls are, well—," Kurama didn't know how to put it.

"Pushy?" Harry suggested as he took a seat on his own bed. He didn't dare sit on Kurama's bed. The roses attack people. He had found out the reason why Kurama grew the roses on his bedpost. They were wards; strange but effective. How he found out? Neville was in the room with him and Kurama was in the bathroom. Fascinated by such beautiful flowers, the boy had approached the bed and tried to examine a fully bloomed rose closely for himself. The vines retaliated and wrapped around his hand and arm, thorns piercing into the thin human skin. Kurama came out not moments later and immediately ordered the roses to let go. Harry had watched in surprised as the roses immediately let go and rewound itself around the bed post. Now, he no longer found plants and flowers to be so girly.

"That's about right."

"Maybe if you wore a mask or grew warts, you wouldn't have that problem. Most guys would find it flattering for so many girls to throw themselves at them."

Kurama blushed again. "Well, they're nice and all but not my type."

Harry didn't want to bother asking what his type was. Kurama was just too much of everything outstanding. Whatever girl could match up to him would probably have to be equally amazing.

Harry soon left the room and everyone else finally started to wake up. Breakfast that morning was nothing unusual except for a visit from Fawkes. She immediately landed on Hiei's head. Surprisingly, the phoenix had taken a liking to Hiei the moment she had set eyes on her when they had first entered Dumbledore's office weeks ago. It was probably a fire thing everyone concluded. Hiei said he found it to be a nuisance but never did anything about it. He had probably secretly taken a liking to the fire bird. Dumbledore had been delighted his pet had found a playmate and even offered to let the fire bird visit Hiei more often.

Yukina had been so happy. She giggled behind a hand politely and said, "Isn't that nice, Onii-san? Fawkes-san likes you!"

Hiei didn't know what to say so instead, he had nodded stiffly.

Now, Fawkes sat quite happily on the fire demon's head preening himself and sometimes Hiei's hair. This was the third time the bird had dropped by for a morning greeting so most people were somewhat accustomed to the sight of the majestic creature. However, it was still unusual enough to attract many stares and whispers.

Kurama shook his head, a grin plastered on his handsome face. "Here Fawkes," he offered a piece of bacon which the phoenix readily gobbled up.

Hermione soon slid into an empty spot at the table near the two friends and joining her two best friends. "Good morning everyone," she greeted crisply. The owls flocked in through the open windows not a minute later and dropping a copy of the Daily Prophet on Hermione's lap. She quickly opened up the magical newspaper and began reading and eating at the same time.

"Anything interesting in the news, Hermione?" Kurama asked.

"Hm…" She flipped through the pages quickly, brown eyes scanning the pages with expertise. "Well, it seems there's been a sighting of a large magical blue bird although no one was quick enough to take a picture of it."

"Blue? How unusual. How large is large?" Kurama wondered aloud, eyes staring off into the distance. Of course, he knew it was probably Puu with Yusuke. The delinquent never could stay out of mischief for long and also had probably wanted to see what a magic school looked like. He'd have to tell Dumbledore that a guest was dropping in soon.

"Not sure. They said it was probably the size of a muggle jet."

"Really? That _is_ pretty big," Kurama commented.

Hiei simply smirked at the news and fed Fawkes a piece of toast.

Hermione scanned through a few more pages. "Let's see what else there is…" She flipped through them quickly and paused a few pages later. "Well, other than a few normal everyday crimes, nothing too unusual."

Across the room, Draco Malfoy was watching the group discreetly. He wasn't sure what was going on with the new students and Gryffindor House but, he didn't like it one bit, especially not with the position he was in. He had hoped to 'befriend' the only Slytherin new student but the kid had ignored him extremely well. His eyes landed on Hiei as his thoughts strayed to him. He was used to such behavior from Gryffindors but hadn't expected one of his own to completely ignore him. The next thing he knew, the boy had the nerve to sit with the Gryffindors and next to his redhead friend who had gotten sorted into the damn House as well. His gray-blue eyes landed on the redhead next.

However, he could understand why the forever scowling boy was hanging around the redhead. Draco had always been attracted to beautiful things be it a vase, clothes, or people. On the list of beautiful things, Kurama was somewhere up there on top and Draco would be foolish to deny it. He could care less that the source of beauty was male. He had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. Although he could admit that he was very fond of how the redhead looked, he could also see how sinfully beautiful the redhead was as a person and Malfoys rarely ever cared about what was 'inside'. Still, at the moment, it seemed impossible to get near the redhead. Hiei had been so overprotective of him.

He had told Crabbe and Goyle to pretend to jinx the redhead when Hiei was nearby. Not a second later, the two idiots found themselves at the point of a sword and threatened with death by hot flames. Needless to say, they were scared shitless and swore to never try anything like that again. Draco who had been watching from behind a corner scowled. That Hiei was very quick to notice things.

Draco's scowl deepened further and he tore his eyes away from Gryffindor Table. He knew he didn't have time for such things but he couldn't help himself. He mentally sighed. He seriously should be thinking about how to escape his seemingly inescapable future. Sure, he was a Slytherin but no matter how much of a Slytherin he was, he didn't find it too appealing to sign his life over to the devil himself. His eyes strayed towards the Staff table and ultimately landed on the Headmaster. As if sensing his very thoughts, Dumbledore caught his eyes and winked before turning to talk with McGonagall acting as if nothing had happened. Perhaps he did need to enlist the help of the Headmaster despite his annoyance at the old fart's seemingly mad ways. There was probably no other way for him to get out of his family's mess alive.

**- - - - -**

Later that night, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Kuro, and Rena were all over Hogwarts Castle ground checking on their traps, wards, and whatever else had been set up, tweaking some things here and there, and adding a few more things to the big picture.

"Botan-chan, did you tell Dumbledore Yusuke was probably going to drop by?" Kurama asked.

"Yep! He said it was no problem as long as he didn't do anything to the students or say anything about our mission. He also wanted to meet him."

"I see. That should be no problem."

A few miles away, one Urameshi Yusuke sneezed. "Must be because it's pretty damn cold up here," he muttered to himself. He looked down at the view of London from his position on Puu's back; the clouds rushing past him as they picked up speed. "This place looks pretty nice at night!"

Kurama thanked Inari many times the next morning. It was finally Saturday and he had slept in until 9 in the morning until Hiei jumped in through the window and slammed it shut with a bang, scaring Harry and Ron shitless.

"Bloody—!" Ron had darted out of bed and grabbed for his wand before Harry, who had put on his glasses the instant the window was slammed down, grabbed a hold of him and told him it was only Hiei.

After everyone calmed down, Ron asked the shorter man, "What do you think you're doing breaking into our room like that and giving us all heart attacks?"

Hiei smirked toothily, a long pointy canine glinting under the morning sunlight streaming in through the now closed window.

Ron gulped and quickly exited the room claiming he needed to use the toilet.

Kurama's roses had uncurled from the bedpost, poised to strike when they felt their master's reiki spike up in the presence of false danger. After realizing it was Hiei, Kurama gently persuaded the roses to rewind themselves around the bed post.

"Hiei, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I would've let you slept in more if Yusuke wasn't going to literally drop in, in a few minutes."

"What? A few minutes? Oh Inari," Kurama moaned. He slid out from underneath his warm covers and slipped on a pair of slippers. "Take my stuff out for me while I get cleaned up."

Hiei complied readily and went through the dresser and drawers, grabbing an outfit and whatever else he thought the redhead might need.

Harry sat dumbfounded on his bed, his brain still clouded with sleep. The name Yusuke sounded familiar for some reason. He stared off into space trying to remember for a few minutes before it dawned on him that he was in some of the stories Botan told him.

"Can I meet him?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Hn," Hiei replied without a pause as he made Kurama's bed without problems and laid out Kurama's things on it.

"When?"

"After Kurama and I beat some sense into him," he replied matter-of-factly. "The idiot is an idiot."

Harry blinked.

Kurama came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Thanks, Hiei."

"Hn. Just hurry up."

"Of course." Kurama gently rolled his eyes and quickly pulled on his clothes, tossing his night clothes at Hiei who caught them and threw them in the laundry basket.

"Ready." He placed his brush down on his night stand and tugged at the end of his sleeves to straighten them out.

"We're leaving the short way." Hiei walked over to the closed window and pushed it open.

"What? You don't mean through the window do you?" Kurama peered out the window dubiously.

Hiei eyed his friend with a raised brow. "What else?"

Harry jumped out of bed at that. "Don't be crazy! You'll die! That's a long drop! Not to mention we're in a TOWER!"

"We'll live," Hiei replied.

Harry was forced to believe him. He knew that if Hiei was anything, he was pretty serious and if he said he could live after jumping out a window from the top of a tower, he would believe him no matter how unbelievable it might be. After all, he did come through the window. But the problem was would Kurama survive the fall?

"Oh, fine," he heard Kurama say in a huff. "After you."

Harry watched with wide eyes as Hiei hopped onto the window ledge and hopped off. Then Kurama followed suit and leapt off, doing a graceful flip in midair before landing on his feet several dozen feet below on the ground. He shook his head wondering if he was dreaming.

Ron who had returned from the bathroom right when Hiei made his jump, screamed and ran towards the window right after Kurama jumped. When he saw they landed safely on their feet on the grassy field, he turned to Harry, mouth agape. "Did you just see that?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"Bloody hell… I'm surprised their bones didn't shatter!"

Through all the commotion, Neville and Seamus remained asleep.

"Let's go down and see what's going on."

Harry couldn't agree more and the two best friends scrambled out the door. As they ran down the many flights of stairs, Ron asked breathlessly, "Why'd they jump out the window?"

"Hiei said Yusuke was coming any minute," Harry replied just as breathless.

When they reached the giant doors of the castle entrance, they could spot a silhouette in the distance drawing closer and closer by the second. They realized it was blue bird, a very large blue bird.

"Hey, isn't that the bird Hermione read about in the Prophet?" Ron asked, eyebrows drawn together as he concentrated on getting a better look.

Harry nodded, words having escaped him.

When the bird finally landed, blowing dust and grass in their faces, a black-haired teen with chocolate brown eyes, jumped off its back and bellowed, "Yo Kurama, Hiei!" The bird also let out a loud and sharp cry as a greeting. It echoed off the stone walls.

Hiei's greeting was rather different. He disappeared into thin air, reappeared behind the teenager and punched him across the fields and into a conveniently placed bolder. Needless to say, it shattered.

Harry and Ron were speechless. Their mouths had fallen open so far, they were sure it was going to touch the grass very soon.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei stood over the pile of rocks, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"I don't think he can talk… He's probably dead," Ron commented dryly. He really should be running off to call for a professor but he was rooted to the ground unable to move, staring in morbid fascination.

Kurama walked up to the two and made a motion for them to be quiet.

The pile of rubble moved, an arm shot out and soon an entire body was recovered and standing. Yusuke dusted himself off. "Maa, Hiei. Calm down. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. Kuwabara was starting to annoy me too and I've been itching for a real fight."

"…" Hiei stood staring at Yusuke with disbelieving eyes.

Kurama coughed lightly, drawing Yusuke's attention. "Yusuke, you came all this way for a fight?"

"Yeah!" the dark-haired teen raised his fist up energetically. "I've been bored as hell!" He grinned cockily. "Kuwabara's no match for me so I came looking for you guys."

Ron gaped some more, his face oddly pale. "Harry, I think this Yusuke's mad…" he whispered.

Harry couldn't agree more. Who flew all the way to a castle in the middle of nowhere from Japan for a fight?

"Yusuke, maybe later. I still haven't had breakfast," Kurama replied. "You also woke me up."

"Oh. Sorry. It's pretty early in the morning, isn't it?" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment with that grin still plastered on his face.

'_No, really?' _rang through their heads as they stared at Yusuke.

**- - - - - -**

**Review Replies: **Basically replying to reviews that had questions or I felt the need to reply to.

**Darksaphire: **I've read many YYHHP crossovers and noticed that some took a ridiculously long time to progress so I decided mine shouldn't be so slow but I won't make it ridiculously fast paced either because I want the plot to be at least a little deep. As for picking up the story, I'm picking it up and wondering where the hell I'm going with this at the same time. Quite frankly, I didn't have a story planned out. Oo; But let's see where my imagination takes me. Wish me luck!

**Neko1kitty: **I hope you're happy with this chapter! I began implementing Draco into it this chapter. He only had a small part but his part will get bigger soon. I hope. I still have no idea where I'm going with this but ideas are forming. And yes, there are pairings in this fanfic. Mainly HieiKurama, but as you can see, I'm trying to make it more interesting by adding a little bit more into it and hinting at things. It'll probably develop into something more complicated later.

**Mizukihikari: **It's okay! No need to be sorry. Glad to know you're still with me even though it's not KuramaYukina. Thank you for your support!

**Book-manga-freak:** Keeping Hiei in character is very hard for me. I often don't even know if he's in character or not and it drives me crazy. He's a very hard character to write. I hope I kept him in character this chapter as well. And as for scenes with them in class, I'll try. I don't remember many spells and I stink at making spells up. But I'll try anyway. Let's see how that turns out. Ha ha…

**- - - - - -**

**Author's Notes:** Well, Yusuke made an appearance after all. I felt bad for leaving him out but Kuwabara will definitely ONLY be mentioned. And you notice I added Fawkes into the story! I want to make a part of the story in which Fawkes would be a significant part of it. How though is the question. I'm sure I'll figure it out. I think.


	4. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho and their characters. However, Kuro and Rena are of my own creations although they are minor characters that don't really matter or serve much of a purpose. Sorry for forgetting to include the disclaimer in my previous chapters.

**Author's Notes:** I stink at fight scenes. I really do. I can't write them well so this chapter might be a little awkward. I apologize for that. I am hoping to god I won't doom myself into writing another one in this fanfic.

And I apologize for the wait. This chapter is considerably longer than the last three because I intend to write more and hopefully include Draco once again.

By the way, I don't really care what year you think this is. Because I had completely forgotten about it myself. Sooo..um.. let's just say it's 6th year.

**- - - - -**

**  
Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Four**

Written by Clow Angel

- - - - -

Yusuke with Puu sitting on his head looked around at his surroundings with interest and awe while Harry and Ron followed the three Japanese natives at a distance watching as they spoke in what they assumed to be rapid Japanese. Although they couldn't understand a word, they knew Yusuke was impressed. The dark-haired teen was pointing at this and that, gaping, and making whistles of appreciation while Kurama looked amused, shaking his head, a smile dancing on his rosy lips. Hiei's expression remained unchanged from the scowl he wore. Still, even if they didn't understand a word, they felt a small amount of pride swell up in their chests at a foreigner's obvious amazement at Hogwarts Castle.

"This place is pretty cool! Ghosts, moving pictures, dungeons, and batty teachers, you've got the weirdest shit in here. What more can you ask for?" Yusuke laughed loudly.

Kurama smiled, leading his friend to the Great Hall. "Yusuke, don't forget I'm not here to sightsee, I'm here for a mission."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said, rolling his eyes and waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I get ya, but hey, relax once in a while."

"Do I look anything but?" asked Kurama, a bit miffed.

Yusuke actually took a good look at the redhead, scrutinizing his expression. "Well, no, but you do look a little pissed off."

"If I look any bit angry, it's because you interrupted my sleep," said Kurama, his voice taking on a stiff tone.

Yusuke jumped a little. "Sorry! I forgot the time difference. It won't happen again."

"I doubt it."

"Hey!" retorted Yusuke, feigning hurt in his voice. "Okay, so it might happen again."

Kurama sighed. Finally reaching the Great Hall, he pushed the large doors open with little effort and gracefully led his teammate to the Gryffindor Table and taking a seat. Yusuke followed the kitsune's example and plopped down on a spot across from him. He stared up at the bewitched ceiling and whistled again.

"That's a nice ceiling! I want that for my apartment," Yusuke said in English this time.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and shrugged. "Your school didn't have anything like that?" Ron asked curiously.

Yusuke finally noticed the pair. "Oh! Sorry, didn't notice you, but nah, we didn't have stuff like this. Genkai preferred to keep everything simple."

Yusuke soon noticed food had appeared on the table. "Uh, we just magically get food here? Sure is different," he commented before digging in.

"How is it so different?" Harry found himself asking.

Yusuke couldn't answer; his mouth full of sausage and toast. So instead, he reached across the table and gestured for Kurama to answer for him.

"Well, we usually do everything by hand. We were taught not to rely on magic for everything. That way, we won't get lazy and lose the appreciation for the simple things in life and the satisfaction you get out of hard work."

"How is that any different than muggles?" said Ron, then stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"It isn't really. Still, it does not mean we don't use magic as well."

Harry sort of understood, but not really. After all, he was forced to do all the house chores including gardening, cooking, mopping, and laundry so he really appreciated magic.

"So, when can we fight? I'm really itching for a fight."

Hiei who had remained relatively silent finally rolled his eyes and threw a piece of toast at the dark-haired teen. "Shut up about the fight. We're eating and you still need to see the old man."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. He had really been looking forward to a thrilling match. It didn't even matter if he got the shit beat out of him. He hadn't had much excitement since the pair left Japan for this dumb mission.

Kurama somehow felt sorry for the hanyou. "It doesn't mean we won't fight you. We'll just have to have our match after you meet the Headmaster."

"Okay…" he said in a somewhat subdued voice, still evidently disappointed.

Ron and Harry didn't even want to know why someone would want to so desperately fight someone with the risk of horrible injuries. After witnessing a few of Kurama and Hiei's light spars, they weren't sure they wanted to see a serious match.

Hermione chose to walk in a few minutes later, taking a seat by Harry. "Good morning," she chirped.

"… And who are you?" she asked once she noticed a stranger at the table.

"Oh hey, I'm Yusuke. Nice ta meet ya!" he greeted with a confident smile.

"Oh! So you're Yusuke! I've heard much about you from Botan. Nice to finally meet you," Hermione greeted him excitedly. Then confusion clouded her eyes, "but why are you here?"

"I got bored so I dropped in to visit my two good friends there." He pointed to Kurama and Hiei who were quietly talking to each other about one thing or another. "But they're being mean and won't fight me."

Hermione was speechless. She had heard from Botan the boy liked to fight but had no idea he would fly across half the globe just for a fight.

"You don't need to look at me like that," Yusuke waved a hand at her. "I just happen to like challenges and working up a good sweat. Nothing beats a challenging fight."

"I can't really understand, but I'm sure you have your reasons," said Hermione.

"I don't really have a reason though. I just like fighting. Plus, keeping in shape's important."

"Oh," said Hermione blankly.

"Yusuke!" It was Botan and she looked extremely happy to see him. She ran over and tackle hugged him right off the bench and onto the floor. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Just—fine…." Yusuke wheezed from under the exuberant shinigami. Puu, who had been jostled from his perch, landed on the table instead and stole a few pieces of bacon.

"When'd you get here?" she asked, still clinging onto him.

"Not long ago," he said, sitting up and gently pushing the girl off of him.

She got up and took a seat and her food appeared right away. "Oh? You're not eating?"

"I already finished." He quickly reseated himself and proceeded to annoy Hiei by shooting small orbs of reiki at the hiyoukai which bounced off and dispersed into bright blue sparks. Hiei's eyebrow started to twitch but he didn't say anything. Instead, he took a long swig of pumpkin juice.

"Aww, come on, react already," whined Yusuke.

"You keep this up and I won't fight you at all."

Yusuke took the threat to heart and immediately stopped and turned to Kurama. Before he could do a thing, Kurama looked up at him.

"Try something and you'll wish you were dead, Yusuke-kun" Kurama said lightly, almost cheerfully but his eyes had a devious gleam in them.

Yusuke huffed and muttered, "Damn you and your creepy plants…" He laid his head on the wooden surface of the table and groaned. "You all suck."

Botan giggled and slapped Yusuke playfully on the back. "Don't be like that!" She then proceeded to play and wrestle around with Puu.

Hiei and Kurama soon finished breakfast and led Yusuke with a comfortably seated Puu on his head to the stone gargoyle statue, gave it the password 'Milky Way' and it promptly leapt out of the way revealing a set of spiral staircases.

Yusuke scratched his head and muttered, "Weird" but followed his friends up the stone steps anyway.

Hiei knocked on the door once and an old voice said, "Come in, come in."

The short fire demon yanked the door open with more force than necessary, stepped inside along with Kurama leaving Yusuke to follow.

"Wow, nice office!" His brown eyes traveled across the walls and various magical knickknacks finally landing on the firebird Fawkes. "Holy—, it's a phoenix! Never seen one up close before." Puu leapt away from the intimidating looking bird and flew over to Kurama who immediately took him into his arms.

Dumbledore waited patiently and watched the teenager browse his room and finally walking up to Fawkes' perch and examining the bird. His pet looked back at the young man nervously and his bright colorful crest of feathers twitched, irritated at having someone he didn't know lean so close into his face. When Yusuke spoke again, the volume of his voice booming into his bird-sensitive ears, Fawkes looked affronted and took flight, beating Yusuke over the head with his large wings then slapping him with his hot tail feathers as he flew past him, and finally landing on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Yusuke jumped back the moment the burning tail feathers hit him in the face. He put a hand on his face and rubbed the burn gently trying to sooth it. "Ow…"

Dumbledore chuckled with mirth, light blue eyes twinkling. He stroked Fawke's beautiful head. "Sorry about that. Fawkes doesn't warm up to strangers easily. Madam Pomphrey can heal that burn after you leave."

"Oh, no thanks. It'll heal." The burn was fading. His youkai blood was working already.

"But anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Urameshi. Did you come bearing any news of your comrades' mission?"

"Not really. We haven't received much information other than the fact that this Voldywort—" his friends smirked and Dumbledore raised a silvery white brow at Yusuke's butchering of the dark wizard's name. "—guy is bad news. He might be gathering demon followers or something. Nothing Kurama and Hiei can't handle alone." Yusuke took a seat on a comfy armchair as he continued. "What are their names, — Rena and Kuro I think already told you that though."

Dumbledore nodded. He had indeed heard from the two grim reapers of the news. He had been most startled. Wizards were not trained to fight such dark creatures. Many still believed them to be mere myths and legends but he knew better. He feared for the school's safety but when Botan giggled and waved away his worries with her cheerful, "Well, we have nothing to worry about then! If they find out Kurama and Hiei are here, they'll run in the other direction!" he relaxed a little at the foreigner's obvious calmness about the news.

"We can cope with the help of your two dear friends," the old bearded man nodded at Kurama and Hiei. "I hear they're especially trained to fight them."

"Uh, yeah, something like that." Yusuke said with an uneasy laugh. Koenma had probably conveniently failed to mention they were demons.

Dumbledore knew without a doubt the newcomers probably had a few secrets. "You need not reveal your secrets. I have no need to know unless the information may prove harmful to my students and staff."

Yusuke looked at Kurama and Hiei, eyes holding on Hiei's scowling expression with a small bit of worry before looking once again at Kurama's serenely calm expression. He grinned at Dumbledore. "Nah, your students and teachers are safer than they ever were before if you've got these two—" he jabbed a thumb in his friends' direction. "with you, and Hiei won't blow anything up if Kurama's around."

"Well, thank you for coming to visit. I enjoyed our talk." He smiled, resting his bearded chin on his folded hands. "Please do come again."

"Yeah, no problem." He said distractedly, then leapt off his seat energetically and looked over in his friends' direction and waited for them to finish their conversation. "C'mon! You promised!"

Kurama sighed tiredly. Hiei glanced at the redhead in concern for a split second, finding that there was nothing wrong with him before grinning at Yusuke, a single fang poking out. "Fine. Don't cry when you lose."

"Ha! You'll eat your words Hiei!" Yusuke wrenched the door open and flew down the spiral staircase whooping and laughing in his excitement. He couldn't wait to get outside.

Hiei soon disappeared after him leaving Kurama alone in the office with Dumbledore. Fawkes who seemed to be able to tell something was going on, screeched and took flight out the door following Hiei.

Kurama chuckled. "I apologize for Yusuke's behavior. He has always been the most —" he searched his mind for a word, "— rash out of our group of friends."

"What, may I ask, is he so excited about?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with interest.

Kurama couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "Yusuke wanted to fight me and Hiei. Not seriously, but as exercise and to refine his skills. We often did this back at home."

"I see I see. Then do not let me keep you."

Kurama sketched a quick bow and quickly walked out, not forgetting to shut the door softly behind him. He then bolted down the stone steps to find his teammates hoping against hope that they haven't caused a scene yet. The gods were on his side today. Dark clouds were gathering overhead and the loud rumbles of thunder were drawing near.

- - - - -

Yusuke groaned. He had decided to stay the night and Dumbledore had welcomed him with offers of lemon drops which Yusuke gladly took a few. Once he had gotten outside, it had started pouring.

Hiei being a fire demon quickly took refuge inside the castle, refusing to spar in such weather. Hiei had fought in rain before but he'd rather not, when it wasn't life or death situations. He preferred to be perfectly dry. He left a frustrated and cursing Yusuke behind.

So, he ended up staying the night in the Gryffindor Common Room, not minding his sleeping arrangement being the couch. It was actually a pretty comfy couch. But now he was bored and he couldn't bother Kurama with chatting. The redhead was studying. "As if he actually needs to," Yusuke mumbled to himself. He was sprawled on the couch with his arms behind his head.

Hermione chose that moment to drop into an armchair close by startling Yusuke out of his boredom. "So Yusuke, what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's pretty cool. This room is also pretty nice, but the entire castle is too big. The vanishing steps and moving staircases are pretty neat though."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Tell me a little about yourself." Hermione smiled and sank back into her seat taking a more comfortable position. "About Hiei and Kurama too," she added. "They don't really talk much about themselves. Anything I know is from what Botan and Yukina tells me."

"Sure." The delinquent shrugged. He didn't have anything else to do and he knew not to say anything that might hinder his friends' mission. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, um, what do you think of Kurama and Hiei?"

"Hiei is short with an equally short temper. He's pretty cool and fun to tease." Yusuke grinned. "But he also tends to set me on fire if I tease him too much. Not that I care. He's got a pretty hot temper. He wouldn't think twice about throwing me into a wall or like before, punching me into a bolder. But that's what I like about him I guess; his not thinking twice about hurting his opponent attitude."

"I see why he ended up in Slytherin," Hermione commented.

"Really? What's Slytherin like?"

"Slytherin is considered to be the most rotten House in Hogwarts. They're full of greedy, self-centered people. Still, there are some alright people in Slytherin House too. Not all of them are horrible."

"Well, Hiei does really only care about himself most of the time, but he's not too bad. He's saved my ass more than once, although grudgingly. Still, he's a good friend to have. I definitely don't want him as my enemy. He'd skewer me with his sword then roast me."

"What about Kurama? What do you think about him?" Hermione asked. "He's in my House, but he doesn't talk about himself at all."

"Kurama?" Yusuke frowned, eyebrows drawing together. "You know, I don't really know much about him either but he's a nice guy. Real smart. He's also saved my ass quite a bit. But I can never tell what he's thinking, ya know. He always has that calm and nice expression." He couldn't really tell the curious girl much more without blowing their covers.

Hermione nodded. "I've noticed that actually."

"When he's angry, you'll know it too. Unlike Hiei who literally growls and snaps, Kurama is eerily calm and expressionless which lets him make very quick calculations in pinches. It's really fucking scary. Whoever's on the receiving end of his anger is in deep shit. That's why I don't mess with him. Hell, _Hiei_ doesn't mess with him. That should tell you something."

"So it's true then? What Botan said," Hermione said almost absently.

"What'd she say?"

"Oh, um, she told me Hiei had said he chose being friends with Kurama than enemies because he is a strong person or something along those lines."

"Wow, she remembered?" Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, he said that. It was when we all first met. Of course, I didn't believe Hiei at all then. No matter how you look at him, Kurama looks like a pretty boy who couldn't hurt a fly. And the next thing I know, Kurama pulls out a _rose! A rose!_" He started laughing remembering the fight with Genbu.

Hermione didn't get what was so funny. "So, Botan wasn't lying? I swore she was pulling my leg. I've never heard Hiei compliment or say anything nice about anyone. _Ever._"

"It's rare for Hiei to compliment anyone. Hell, he's never said a single nice thing to me. He'll sometimes say things like _–you're not too bad for an idiot-_ but there's always an insult too! It pisses me off." Yusuke huffed and sat up suddenly as he said that. He let his body fall into the couch again a second later.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. It sounded like something Hiei would say.

Yusuke was suddenly serious. It was a strange expression and seemed out of place on the cheerful and rambunctious teenager. "But however and whatever they're like, they've come to my rescue when I was in a pinch and I'm thankful for that, ya know? You don't get many friends who'd face danger with you. God knows I've put them through lots of shit. Still, they're here with me laughing with or at me. They're great people! Wouldn't want them any other way."

"Now, tell me about yourself. You didn't really come here just for a match, did you?"

"Me? I'm just a happy-go-lucky guy who loves fighting. I live for it, so, hate to tell ya, but I did come for a fight and nothing else. Of course, I wanted to see how Hiei and Kurama were doing over here in a foreign country too. I was afraid Hiei might've blown up the castle." He laughed heartily when Hermione stared at him in bewilderment uncertain if he was joking or not about Hiei blowing up the castle.

- - - - -

The next day, Yusuke finally got his wish. The rain had gone away and the skies were clear and blue, not a single cloud in sight. The group had found a nice secluded clearing behind the castle hidden by a large amount of tall trees that blocked the area from view. Harry and Co. eagerly followed to watch this once in a lifetime match. Yusuke insisted his friends dress up in battle outfits for the occasion and thus Hiei found himself in his regular black getup and Kurama donned one of his many Chinese-style battle robes. For once, he wore black to match with Hiei. Yusuke had wanted to fight both of them, a two on one match.

Hermione was especially looking forward to the match. She had missed the spars between Hiei and Kurama so this would be her first time witnessing their powers and abilities.

The three faced off; Yusuke on one end of the clearing and the best friends at the other end. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting comfortably on the grass out of the way of the battleground. The three Reikai Tantei bowed and were off. Prior to them all getting there, they had agreed not to use super human strength and only use moves that appeared to be magic so no questions would be asked. Yusuke agreed wholeheartedly claiming it would be more of a challenge.

Hiei was impossible to follow with their eyes. He flashed, reappeared, and then flickered out of view again only to appear elsewhere. He threw fireball after fireball at Yusuke who half the time got hit and half the time dodged. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She had thought Ron was just making things up again but now, she believed every single word the Weasley had said about the shorter boy.

Yusuke was amazing. He was almost as fast as Hiei. He held his hand like a gun and bright blue balls of energy shot out of it, racing towards his friends only to miss as they dodged. Instead, his ki slammed into the surrounding area and caused a total mess of flying grass, dirt, shrubs, and rocks. Occasionally he'd pull his fist back and slam them forward and several dozen balls of energy would shoot forward. His dexterity and ability to take hits were astounding to the three friends watching. He also managed to go against two people at once with little difficulty.

Kurama's movements were fluid, graceful and deadly all at once. He performed acrobatic flips and twirls several feet in the air and landed with such ease while dodging, parrying, and performing attacks, Hermione was sure dancers and gymnasts would be green with envy. He used the environment to his advantage, the fauna and green growth surrounding them moving and attacking as he wished them to. His strength was also amazing for such a slim-looking man. He had split a small boulder in half with his Rose Whip.

What was even more amazing was Hiei and Kurama's teamwork. The two switched from offensive to defensive fluidly almost as if they instinctively knew what the other wanted because they had not spoken a word since the match had started. With the slightest of eye contact, they planned the next move and executed it with deadly precision.

Normally, Harry and his friends would agree fighting is a bloody and barbaric act, but this battle was proving them wrong in so many ways. He had never seen a more dangerously beautiful dance in his life. The level of teamwork was unbelievable. The way the attacks were executed could be deemed a form of art. The entire time the Golden Trio were watching, they watched with baited breaths, gasping and holding their breaths when an attack came close to hitting someone or did hit. They breathed out in relief when an attack missed. Occasionally, a comment of "That was bloody amazing!" or something similar would escape from Ron's gaping mouth when he witnessed a move that was executed with such complexity but made to look so simple.

An hour later, the Reikai Tantei, sweating and smiling, stopped, bowed to each other and walked over to Harry and his friends.

Yusuke's grin almost split his face in two. "So? Whadda ya think, eh? Cool wasn't it?" He boasted cheerfully, thoroughly satisfied. He had finally gotten to work out. If only they could've gone full out, he would've been happier but he didn't want to risk doing anything too damaging to the surrounding area and drawing a crowd.

"Well, I haven't done that in a while. It isn't often I fight you, Yusuke. I thoroughly enjoyed it," Kurama smiled brightly, sweeping a wayward crimson lock out of his face. He needed a shower.

Hiei stood next to Kurama examining his sword making sure nothing had happened to it. Satisfied that it was still in excellent condition, he sheathed it. "Do not expect us to go easy on you next time, Yusuke, but you weren't too bad this time."

"Hey! I beat you once!" Yusuke protested, referring to when he was on the mission to capture Hiei for stealing the three artifacts.

"Once, and with Kurama's help."

Yusuke sputtered indignantly. "Well, well—"

Hiei smirked.

"Fine!" Yusuke finally grumbled. "But I'll kick your ass next time!"

Hiei didn't see the need to deign that with a response so instead inspected the kitsune for injuries leaving a fuming and cursing Yusuke behind for Harry and Co. to deal with.

"…" Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged looks. "You were going easy on each other?"

Kurama shook his head in mirth and chuckled. "It was just sparring; we have to go easy on each other. However, Hiei and Yusuke's spars usually do end up a little bloody."

"Ah, Hiei," greeted Kurama with a warm smile. "Before you ask, I'm fine. It's nothing I can't take care of."

Yusuke patted Kurama's back roughly. "Ma ma, he'll be fine! He isn't Kurama for nothin' you know."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"Thank you Yusuke." Kurama chuckled at the energetic teen.

Yusuke decided to stay another night. He rather liked the castle and enjoyed being with his friends again. An entire year or more without his team mates' presence was going to drive him nuts so he preferred to stay for a few more days.

Draco Malfoy was troubled, pacing his room with his arms folded against his chest. He was tempted to set the letter he had just received aflame. Perhaps he really did need to go see the old fart.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged worried glances, not liking their leader and best friend in such a state of distress.

Ignoring his room mates' worrying, Draco continued to pace. Back and forth, back and forth. _'Curse you Lucius,'_ he mentally spat. If it wasn't for his father, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Crabbe, Goyle, I need to see Dumbledore. Wait for me." He took the letter from his desk and placed it safely in his pocket wanting only to tear it into shreds.

Showing that they weren't really all that stupid for once, Crabbe asked, "Is this about your dad?"

Draco stilled, his hand a mere inch from touching the handle on his door. He bowed his head slightly, brows furrowed in frustration. "Yes, this is about Lucius."

"We'll wait for you Draco. We'll always wait for you," Goyle reassured. Well, as much as he can sound reassuring with his pathetic stupid voice, but he tried. It's the thought that counts right?

The blonde couldn't help but smile. Sure Slytherins were known to be backstabbing gits, but his lackeys really were true friends. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He escaped out the door in search of the Headmaster.

- - - - -

**Okay, I lied. ; It didn't include more of Draco but he did appear! And he seems more important now. I swear he'll appear more in the next chapter.**

**And since I decided to make Yusuke stick around for a little more, not much more, but a little more, poor Draco's life is going to turn upside down and inside out. Don't you just love Yusuke's way of making friends?**

**Anyway, onto review replies!**

**Neko1kitty – **Yeah, I was planning on making this into a Yu Yu Hakusho AND Harry Potter Crossover after all. It won't just be all about Harry. I'm trying to make things come together slowly because I'm still brainstorming. I don't want to rush everything but at the same time, I don't want to make everything happen SO slowly that well, we'll all be dead before the story ends. As for the big bad guy, I'm not sure I want to make it up. We'll see though. I have some ideas brewing. Thanks for your input!

**Thunderstorm101 – **Hahaha! How cute! I like the idea! I'll try doing that! Thank you for the ingenious idea! Why didn't I ever think of that?

**Mizuki hikari – **Heh. Yeah, Draco's in trouble and he definitely needs help, but will Kurama really be the one to help him first? Hmmm… We'll have to wait and see.


	5. Fawkes' and Puu's Adventures Story I

**AN:** Heh… Here's a filler chapter. There will probably be more of these in the future. It's for my own and your amusement. It was an idea a reviewer gave me!

This obviously takes place after Yusuke shows up at Hogwarts Castle. It doesn't matter when you think this takes place as it's not important.

**- - - - -**

**Fawkes' and Puu's Adventures – Story I**

**- - - - -**

Fawkes sat innocently atop Hiei's dark spiky hair, waiting patiently for a piece of bacon from the fire user. He was rewarded for his patience with not one but two pieces of bacon. The fire bird cooed happily and snatched the pieces of bacon out of Hiei's waiting fingers delicately and gobbled it up.

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the long table, Yusuke and Puu were fighting over the last pieces of bacon with Puu coming out on top minutes later, swallowing the crispy piece of pork before Yusuke could do anything about it. Flying out of reach and into safety, he landed in Kurama's arms who sat next to Hiei. Chuckling, the redhead ruffled its feathers lightly and continued with his own breakfast.

Fawkes glared balefully at the greasy haired human who called himself Puu's master. (Yusuke never called himself that…) The human had the worse manners he had ever seen. He conveniently forgot the nonexistent manners of the fire demon he so contently sat on top of.

Yusuke — although not as perceptive as Kuwabara was, could still feel when someone or something didn't like him very much. Glancing at the phoenix as discreetly as he possibly could, he noticed that the bird was very much glaring daggers at him. Frowning, he returned to his breakfast wondering what ruffled the fire bird's feathers. He didn't remember pissing off no birds.

Leaning across the table a little, he whispered to Kurama while eyeing the phoenix in distrust, "Ne Kurama, why's Fawkes glaring at me like that?"

Chuckling, Kurama replied in a low tone as well. "I believe he finds your treatment of Puu less than satisfactory."

"…" Settling himself comfortably in his seat once again he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amusement. _Well, there isn't anything you can do about it, bird._

Oh was Urameshi Yusuke ever more wrong… He wouldn't know what hit him by the end of the day.

- - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke was content with life; his annoying blue bird wasn't bugging him, the sky was blue, the temperature was cool and pleasant, the wind was even gentle. He smiled brightly and closed his eyes in contentment, lying on the cool blades of grass. That smile quickly turned into a frown when something wet landed on his forehead with a splat, showering his face and shoulder with whatever it was. His eyes opened with a start and he sat up. Touching a finger to his now wet forehead, he frowned and brought his finger down to eye level.

"_Fucking piece of shit!"_ the spirit detective all but screamed. It literally was shit — bird shit. A bird had just shat on his head and it was a large piece of shit too. His perfect day had just been ruined. Yusuke searched the skies for the culprit that had oh so kindly taken a dump on his head but found the skies clear of flying feathered animals. Muttering curses under his breath, he decided his outside time would be cut short in case any other feathered creatures decided his head made an excellent bathroom. Hopping onto his feet, he went inside to wash up.

- - - - -

Perched high up on Hogwarts castle, Puu chirped delightfully while Fawkes preened himself practically radiating smugness — if birds could smirk.

'_It's not over yet, human.'_

- - - - -

His intent was to wash up, but he couldn't find a bathroom. He was sure there was one on each floor, but no matter how hard he searched, he was unable to find one. Urameshi Yusuke was lost. Scratching his head in annoyance, he climbed another staircase only to jump off when it moved to a location that wasn't his intended destination. Even staircases were getting in his way now.

'_Just fucking great,'_ Yusuke thought when he spotted Hiei heading his way. At least the stupid phoenix wasn't with him.

"Yo! Hiei!" he called and waved vigorously at the fire demon.

His only response was a raised brow and a grunt. In fact, the fire demon seemed intent on ignoring him otherwise and made to walk right past him only to have Yusuke block his way by jumping in front of him.

"Move," Hiei ordered, his red eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"No. C'mon, I need your help."

Hiei looked up and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What is on your forehead?"

_Shit._ He had forgotten to wipe it off. "Some stupid bird decided to shit on my head when I was lying on the grass outside," Yusuke muttered angrily.

"…" Hiei blinked. Then he snorted. The snort turned into a chuckle. Then finally, it ended with a wide smirk. He was highly amused.

"Hey, it's not funny! Stop laughing at me!" Yusuke shouted indignantly.

"Hn." The smirk was still there. In fact, it looked like it was getting wider.

"I said stop laughing at me!"

"Hn." Yes, the smirk was growing larger.

"Fine! Laugh all you want. Just tell me where the bathroom is," Yusuke growled, crossing his arms and fuming.

"No." Hiei was still smirking.

"…No?"

"I think I like seeing you walking around with a pile of shit on your head, Detective."

The fire demon disappeared before Yusuke could retort with something foul.

"DAMN YOU, HIEI! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs into the empty corridors while he walked angrily down it.

"Yusuke?" a soft alto voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

"I'm saved!" Yusuke would cry from relief if he was a girl, but he wasn't so he didn't cry. He turned and all but ran to the source of the voice — it was Kurama.

"Were you lost, Yu—?" he started to ask, and then stopped when he noticed a drying lump of something on his friend's forehead.

"What is that?" the redhead asked, eyeing the brown-green splatter on Yusuke's forehead.

"Shit."

"…"

Seeing Kurama's blank stare, he decided to elaborate. "Some bird shat on my head."

Kurama blinked. Then he blinked again. A hand came up and covered his mouth.

"You're laughing, aren't you?"

Kurama wordlessly shook his head, a hand still covering his mouth. His shoulders started to shake slightly.

"You're laughing."

Kurama shook his head once again, the shaking in his shoulders becoming more pronounced.

"You're laughing!" Yusuke pointed a finger at Kurama accusingly.

Kurama couldn't take it anymore and a chuckle escaped from behind his hand, then another. Finally, his hand left his mouth and held his stomach, laughter falling from tilting lips. Kurama was bent over slightly laughing. His sides were starting to hurt. A minute later, when his laughter had subsided a bit, he said, "Oh, Yusuke — you're just too funny. I'm sorry."

Yusuke sighed. "It's okay. Hiei already laughed at me before so I'm not that offended."

Kurama shook his head and straightened himself. "Anyway, were you lost?"

"Yeah, I can't find the bathroom."

The youko stared at Yusuke oddly. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're standing in front of it, Yusuke."

Yusuke whirled around and sure enough, there it was — the bathroom. Now, Yusuke felt really stupid.

"Uh, I wonder why I didn't see that."

Kurama smiled politely, all too used to Yusuke's absentmindedness. "See you later, Yusuke."

"Yeah, see you later…" he mumbled absently and strode into the bathroom. He smiled. Finally, he found a bathroom — now to wash off the bird shit.

Seconds later, the halls were filled with another high scream. The bathroom faucets were out of order.

Fawkes and Puu were practically howling with laughter perched on a ledge outside the bathroom window. They had conveniently broken the handles to all the bathroom sinks before Yusuke walked in.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** I'm still writing the next chapter and have gotten into a minor block that I should overcome within the next month. So no worries, this story isn't dying. It's being written — just slowly. So please, stay with me. You probably know, but reviews really help encourage writers and so it'll obviously encourage me to think and write faster if you review. It's not required obviously, it'd just be nice and it really does help us writers. It let's us know we're appreciated for what we do. Thank you for reading!


	6. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I'd have more than that jar of pennies on my desk.

**Author's Notes:** I'm hungry, cold, and tired but I'm writing this for you guys anyway. I hope you appreciate it. As promised, more Draco! And just a minor frustration, DUMBLEDORE IS SO HARD TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**- - - - -**

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Five**

Written by **Clow Angel**

**- - - - -**

Draco Malfoy crept down the darkened corridors of Hogwarts castle as stealthily as he could manage; taking care to look around corners before proceeding further towards the Headmaster's hidden office. He was surprised to find the stairs had already revealed itself. Deciding not to question his sudden turn of good luck, he stepped onto the first step and the staircase immediately started moving, sealing its entrance once again.

Knocking thrice on the wooden door to Dumbledore's office, he was surprised when he heard the old man's voice was cheerful and expecting when he said, "Do come in Mr. Malfoy. I have been expecting you."

Draco resisted the urge to turn and run back to the dungeons. He gulped nervously, steeled his nerves, and slowly and steadily pushed the large door open, stepping into the old man's office for the first time.

"Do take a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

Pushing down the urge to fidget, he gracefully took a seat in one of the comfy chairs.

"I take it you have come to me for assistance?" Dumbledore said kindly with a hint of mischief, his gray eyes twinkling brightly in the dimly lit room.

Draco managed a stiff nod and produced the letter Lucius had sent him, handing it over to Dumbledore who took it in his wrinkled hand gently.

Opening it up, the old Headmaster read the contents. His cheerful demeanor was slowly being replaced by a somewhat serious one.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you willing to trust your very life to me as of this very moment?"

"Better you than Lucius. At least with you, I'm certain that I won't fall immediately into Hell or tortured by that _thing._" Draco gripped the arms of his chair almost painfully, his entire posture tense.

Dumbledore laid his bearded chin against his folded hands, elbows resting on his wooden and cluttered desk. "I see. I shall provide you protection in exchange for whatever information you can provide us."

"Information?" He snorted, resentment lighting his silver eyes. "I don't get told much. I only receive letters from Lucius on occasion. The most he ever writes in them are small tasks I'm to perform which adds to the big picture but I am never clued in on what that big picture is."

"The big picture…" Dumbledore said absently.

"Well, I'm sure we all know what the big picture is going to be and because I know, I won't be used for it. That _thing_ creeps me out. There's no way I'm going to be its servant. I'd rather help _you._"

"My my, you do seem to resent me Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, not sounding the least put off by said resentment.

For some strange reason, Draco felt relaxed against his seat, silver eyes staring up ahead at the tastefully decorated ceiling. "To be honest—" Draco paused, a little uncomfortable with talking to the Headmaster, but continued a second later "—I don't exactly hate you. I just—"

"You feel uncomfortable in my presence," Dumbledore finished for him.

Draco hated to admit it but he nodded anyway.

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco worried his bottom lip. The old man probably did understand. After living the long years in which the world was peaceful and when the world was at the brink of destruction during the reign of power which Voldemort held, Dumbledore had experienced, learned, and lived through more than his own young and eager mind could comprehend. Dumbledore's actions and strange habits combined with how he seemed to always know more than he let on, more than unnerved Draco. He was a master strategist, and for that, Draco had a grudging respect for him.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Y-yeah?" he answered unintelligently, his thoughts scattering.

"Would you like for anyone in particular to not know of your – shall we say – defecting?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

"Professor Snape," Draco found himself saying without hesitation.

Dumbledore started and eyed his blonde student in slight surprise. "Might I ask why? I had always assumed you were on good terms with Professor Snape."

Draco fidgeted in his seat, his grip once again tightening on the arms of his chair.

"You need not worry. I will not repeat what is said in this room to Professor Snape," Dumbledore assured, noticing the blonde's obvious distress.

"I've always been on good terms with Professor Snape. It's just—" he averted his eyes from the Headmaster's piercing gaze, "— Professor Snape is also a Slytherin by nature. I can't trust him to the extent I would — let's say — a Gryffindor— although it pains me to admit it. It's not in our nature to risk our own lives for those of others. It's not smart."

Dumbledore mulled over those words for a moment. What Draco Malfoy said was indeed true. It made him question his own trust in the Potions Master for but a moment.

Draco narrowed his eyes, looking back at the Headmaster. "Professor, I suggest you not place too much of your trust in Professor Snape either. We Slytherins are fickle."

"I will take your advice into consideration, Mr. Malfoy."

A long moment passed without a word from either. Finally, Dumbledore broke it with a question.

"So I take it you have no complaints if I relay your decision to any of my other staff members?"

Draco shook his head. He was fine with everyone else knowing except maybe Filch, but the old man was unimportant as far as he was concerned.

"Does anyone else know of your decision?"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Draco replied.

"Is that all you wished to discuss with me?" the Headmaster asked, his grey eyes twinkling merrily once again.

Draco nodded, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He stood unsteadily on his feet for a moment before saying his thanks and heading for the door.

"Just a moment," he called after the retreating blonde, picking up a quill and pulling out a piece of spare parchment. "Let me write you a note just in case Filch or another Professor finds you in the halls."

Draco stopped in his tracks and retrieved the note from Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"You are safe in our hands, Draco. You need not fear as long as you are within these castle walls. No harm can befall you."

Draco for once felt something akin to gratitude for the old Headmaster. He knew Dumbledore was an honorable man and would hold to his words. "Thank you, Professor."

- - - - -

Draco Malfoy had figured after the discussion with Dumbledore last night, nothing else would make him anymore nervous than he was that night in a while. He was wrong. Jaganshi Hiei's _friend_ made him even more nervous and the dark-haired teen was whistling cheerfully while following him around. Why couldn't it be a weekday? That way, with classes, the idiot couldn't stalk him. He didn't even know _why_ he was being followed around by the idiot. Earlier, he had tried quickening his pace, running, and whatever else he could think of to get rid of the teen but none of it worked. After a while, Draco simply tried his best to ignore him and failing miserably.

He couldn't take it anymore. Spinning around on his heel, he faced the Japanese native angrily.

"_Why_ are you following me all over the place?"

Yusuke's eyebrow rose. He didn't think the blonde was going to say anything to him for a while. So he replied with an amused grin, "Because it's fun!"

"How—just _how_ do you find stalking someone throughout an entire castle to be amusing?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. He could feel his brain cells explode just from talking to this — what was his name — Yusuke. At least, that's what he remembered Jaganshi saying his name was and his Slytherin classmate didn't seem very fond of this Yusuke either.

Yusuke shrugged.

Draco sighed loudly, completely losing his composure. "Why don't you follow one of your friends?"

"I would, except Hiei will set me on fire, Kurama will lecture me to death, I don't understand what Botan talks about, Yukina's too shy and Hiei will kill me for talking to her, and I don't know the other two."

Draco stared.

Yusuke blinked.

"…and following me is not boring?" He was having a hard time following Yusuke's words but he gathered that Yusuke did not want to go anywhere near his friends for many reasons.

"Nah, you're funny. It's almost like teasing Hiei minus all the fire and death threats."

"He's a _Slytherin_. What did you expect?"

"So all Slytherins threaten people's lives?"

"…You completely missed my point."

"What was your point then?"

"Forget it."

"Okay!"

Draco turned around swiftly and continued down the corridor to the Library. Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy did study and did exceptionally well in classes.

"So, how's Hiei fitting in with your House?" Yusuke asked, attempting to start conversation.

"Horribly," was Draco's one word reply.

The spiky-haired teen didn't try fitting in at all. He simply slept in the same dorm as them but that was it. He didn't even eat with them, instead choosing to sit by the red-haired beauty. He was only with the rest of the House when doing class work. Being Hiei's room mate, the spiky-haired boy often questioned him about the work before silently returning to scribbling on his parchment and ignoring his very existence again. He'd be miffed but was inwardly proud the guy would talk to him at all.

Yusuke laughed out loud. "Figures that Hiei wouldn't try to make any friends!"

Draco scoffed. "Is he like that back in Japan too?"

"Yep!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How on earth did he manage to get on talking terms with Minamino and that hyper girl Botan?"

"Not too sure. I only know a little bit of when they first met since they knew each other before meeting me. As for Botan," Yusuke shrugged, "she's just friendly."

"Oh." He wouldn't ask, but he hoped the idiot would go on with the story, and he did.

"Yeah, I think Hiei picked a fight with Kurama or something and lost really badly."

"…What? You must be joking."

"You haven't seen them spar yet, have you? They've probably sparred outside too many times to count by now. It's why Hiei gets up so early in the fucking morning and probably to wake Kurama up too."

So that's where the shorter boy was every morning. He did find it strange that the moment he woke up, the other boy's bed was already empty and neatly made. When he found out the new kid was rooming with him at the beginning of the year, he feared he'd be as messy as Crabbe and Goyle but it turned out he was a neat freak. _Nothing_ was ever out of place be it his hair or clothes or even paper. _Everything_ was in order. He was rather glad for that seeing as he himself was a neat and orderly person as well.

Wait a minute, to wake Kurama up? _How?_

"How?"

"How what?"

"How would he wake Minamino up? He's a Slytherin. He can't enter the Gryffindor Common Room. It's not possible for him to wake Minamino up."

"Through the window, duh," said Yusuke as if it was a completely normal thing.

"Gryffindors live in a _tower._"

"So?"

They were in front of the Library's giant doors. Deciding that he couldn't study with an idiot following him everywhere anyway, he turned around and headed outside.

"_So_ it's a _tower._ It's impossible to get up there."

"It's Hiei," said Yusuke as if that explained everything.

The rest of the walk to the outside was in silence and Yusuke insisted on following him outside as well. Going to his favorite spot which was a tree that provided good shading, he gracefully took a seat. Looking up, he noticed the leaves were starting to yellow and fall off signaling the approach of autumn.

Yusuke plopped down beside him as Draco took out a book and started reading up on some Potions ingredients and their uses.

Yusuke stared at Draco's blonde head while he read, and when he didn't react, Yusuke proceeded to stare a hole into the Slytherin.

"What. Is. It. Now?" asked Draco, punctuating every word with a pause.

"Bored."

"Then leave me alone and go somewhere else for Merlin's sake!"

"Don't wanna."

"Look, I don't know you, and I don't _want_ to know you, so _leave me alone in peace._"

"Ow, harsh," said Yusuke, feigning hurt.

A heavy sigh from the other side of the tree startled the pair and a scream ripped from Draco and Yusuke's throats without their consent, their hearts beating a mile a minute.

"What the hell! I'll beat the shit out o—"

A kick landed on Yusuke's head knocking the teen into the grass momentarily. Draco tried his hardest not to show his surprise at the sudden violence.

The initiator of the kick smirked coldly at the pitiful pile of human and said, "You will not."

"Really, Hiei, there's no need to be so violent," a voice said from the other side of the tree. Now Yusuke and Draco knew who the sigh from earlier belonged to. It was Kurama.

A rustling of the grass and a redhead popped out from behind the large tree, emerald eyes glimmering down at the unlikely pair.

Draco suddenly felt hot all over and fidgeted with his Potions book lying forgotten in his lap.

"Yusuke-kun, have you been bothering someone else again?"

"Maybe."

Kurama sighed. "Well, of all places to bump into you, I didn't expect it to be here. Hiei and I have been here for a good hour already."

"Cool! We'll all chill here then!" Yusuke got up, brushed himself off and plopped down again.

"What!" Draco felt completely out of place being surrounded by strangers not of his House. Well, Hiei was in his House but felt as much a stranger as the other two. Immediately, he got up to leave only to have Yusuke grab him by his sleeve and jerking it a little harder than necessary causing the blonde to topple over in mid crouch and almost landing on his face in the grass.

"Stay why don't you. It won't kill ya."

"Yes, why not. I'd enjoy more company," said Kurama with a smile.

Unable to find it in himself to say no to the redhead, he mumbled a jumbled yes and awkwardly took a seat.

Hiei completely ignored him and hopped into the tree and made himself comfortable on one of the larger branches.

Draco's eyes nearly bugged out when he witnessed his roommate leap into the tree without any visible effort. What were these people? They were like one of those muggle superheroes or something.

"Oh yeah, Blondie here was wondering how you woke Kurama up every morning since you couldn't get into the Gryffindor Common Room and crap."

Draco perked up ignoring the nickname for now, waiting for the answer.

"Window," grunted Hiei.

He decided it was probably better not to comment. He wasn't sure he could take many more surprises for the day unless Minamino being gay was one of them. He quickly swatted that wayward thought out of his brain before he started drooling or doing something equally stupid in front of the redhead. He had a reputation and an image to uphold after all.

The four stayed there for another good hour idly chatting. Draco even found himself participating every now and then. Everything was going smoothly until Kurama's stomach gave a soft growl, asking for food. The redhead blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"It seems it is time for lunch." Kurama stood and carefully brushed off the dirt and grass from his clothes. He turned to the other three. "Shall we?"

Hiei pushed himself off the comfortable branch to land beside Kurama. "Let's go."

"Yusuke, we shouldn't head inside with Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, grateful. It would not look good if he was seen walking around with a Gryffindor and their friend.

"Wha? Why not?"

"It will attract unneeded attention and I'm sure Mr. Malfoy does not want to be estranged from the rest of his House members. I hear from the other Gryffindors that relations between our House and theirs are very poor to put it lightly."

"Woah. I see, okay then." Waving lazily at the blonde, he called out, "See ya around!" before rushing over to his retreating friends.

Later that night in their bedroom, Draco glanced over at a silent Hiei who sat Indian style on his neatly made bed 'meditating'.

"Jaganshi," called Draco. He figured now would be a good a time as any to ask a few questions. It was now or never. Crabbe and Goyle weren't here, and Blaise was most likely flirting with Pansy in her room.

No answer.

"Jaganshi?"

Once again, silence met his call.

"Jaganshi!"

"What!" the dark-haired boy finally growled, losing his patience. Ruby eyes had popped open and were openly glaring at the blonde with annoyance.

"I just wanted to know if there was any way at all to get that idiot to stop following me around," he said quickly.

Hiei stared at the other Slytherin in surprise for a moment before smirking.

"Is there or isn't there a way?" he asked again.

"Depends," he drawled coldly, thoroughly enjoying making the boy squirm.

"On what?"

"On whether you can beat him into the ground," said Hiei.

Draco stared at him as if he were mental. "_What?_ Is he a barbarian?" He was mildly surprised Jaganshi was willing to even entertain him with a reply.

"An idiotic barbarian," confirmed Hiei.

"Then there's no way for me to stop him, is there," said Draco distractedly, imagining his reputation being flushed down Myrtle's toilet. He had a reason to keep his reputation and image intact especially now that his defecting is known to the professors of Hogwarts. He couldn't afford to let anyone from his House know about his situation and decision. Word would reach Lucius and he'd probably be killed.

Hiei smirked while Draco was deep in thought, knowing full well what he was thinking. They'd already heard from the old coot after Draco left the office. The kid had guts and he liked people with guts. Yusuke didn't count.

The next day, Draco found himself being followed once again. He mentally shuddered when he found himself accustoming to the strange company. He immediately headed for the tree again only to find _both_ Hiei and Kurama were in it this time. He stood and stared in astonishment for a few seconds before catching himself and uneasily taking a seat at the base of the tall tree.

"Good morning, Yusuke, Mr. Malfoy," greeted Kurama, smiling serenely at the two.

Hiei meanwhile appeared to be asleep with his arms behind his head leaning comfortably against the large trunk with both ruby eyes closed.

"Hey Hiei," greeted Yusuke, a yawn escaping from a wide open mouth, his eyes tearing a bit.

Kurama stiffened suddenly, eyes alert, looking out towards the Forbidden Forest.

Hiei sat up within seconds and glanced over at the Kitsune's expression, studying it with narrowed eyes. "Fox?"

"Yusuke, stay with Mr. Malfoy. Hiei and I will go." Jumping off the branch, Kurama made a dash for the forest. Hiei was already gone and by Kurama's side.

"Got it!" Yusuke called after them before taking a hold of Draco's arm and tugging him along with him into the castle.

"Where's the old man's office?"

"Who?" Draco was confused with all of what was happening.

"The bearded old man!"

"Oh, I'll lead then."

Yusuke fell back behind the blonde and they both quietly and discreetly made their way to the Gargoyle Statue.

"Goddamn you, just move aside before I rei gun you into fucking smithereens."

Strangely, the Gargoyle Statue seemed to understand and leapt aside after a moment's hesitation.

Draco didn't even have the time to stare in confusion before he was taken by the arm and dragged up the stairs.

Without even knocking on the Headmaster's door, Yusuke barged in and screamed, "Oy! Something's in the forest! And I got stuck with babysitting duty."

Dumbledore who at the moment was holding a quill scribbling on a piece of parchment, snapped his quill in half at the news.

A single blonde brow twitched. He was no baby and he definitely didn't need looking after.

"Wait a minute. You said something's in the forest. You let _them_ go after it?! What if they get killed?!"

"Please calm down, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore gestured for the Slytherin to take a seat while Yusuke stood by the window concentrating on the many trees that created the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. He spotted someone rushing out of the castle headed straight toward the trees out of the corner of his eye. Squinting, he focused on the running figure.

"Holy shit, that Harry kid's running towards the forest!"

Dumbledore stood from his seat, his large chair falling over with a clatter. Draco got up as well and rushed over to the window.

"What in bloody hell does that git think he's doing? Is he _trying_ to get himself killed?" Draco raged.

"You are indeed correct, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter often looks for trouble."

Surprised the old coot would agree, Draco simply nodded. Harry was still far from close to the forest but he was almost halfway there.

"How are we going to stop him?"

Dumbledore looked troubled, stroking his long silver beard.

"Oh, let me try immobilizing him. Although from this distance, I'm not sure it'll work," said Draco, reaching into his pockets for his wand. Taking hold of it, he shoved the window open and pointed at the still-running Harry, taking aim. "Petrificus Totalus!"

For a moment, it looked as if the spell had missed and Draco cursed under his breath about stubborn idiotic Gryffindors, when suddenly Harry stiffened, stopped moving, and keeled over.

"Wonderful, Mr. Malfoy, very quick thinking," complimented Dumbledore, patting the Slytherin's shoulder.

Dumbledore waved his hand and Harry was lifted into the air. Another wave of his hand and the boy was asleep. He quickly levitated the boy toward the window and Yusuke took a hold of him, hefting him over his shoulder like a sack of flour before dumping him into a chair. The Headmaster quickly dispelled the Petrification Spell and continued over to his desk to right his fallen chair.

Yusuke leaned against the nearest wall and whistled a cheerful tune while Draco's eye twitched every now and then.

"Aren't you going to help your friends?"

"Why?"

Draco scowled. "_Why?_ Are you stupid? Whatever's in the forest is probably one of You Know Who's followers or creatures or whatever and you're going to let your friends fight it?"

Yusuke looked as if he was thinking over it for all of a second before nodding. "Yep!"

Draco looked horrified. Even he wasn't so bad as to let his friends get themselves killed like that.

"And no matter how good of friends they are, Hiei's a _Slytherin._ If things get tough, he might just leave the redhead behind."

Yusuke blinked at that, the thought having never crossed his mind not that he believed such a scenario would come up. He only grinned in response.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between the two in amusement before chuckling softly, catching the blonde's attention. "Do not worry. They will be fine."

Not a half hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore, once again at his desk writing on whatever he was writing on earlier, only with a new quill.

Kurama and Hiei entered. They were covered in blood.

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco shrieked. He's never seen so much blood in his life.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And there you have it, a whole chapter featuring Draco! Finally. I had actually written the beginning of this chapter over about five times before sticking with this one. I didn't know how to include Draco without it seemingly to be out of nowhere.

Believe it or not, the next chapter is already written! Amazing eh? Actually, this chapter was originally 20+ pages long. I split it in half and this chapter's still 12 pages long. So yeah, maybe in two weeks, I'll post Chapter Six.


	7. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Six

**Author's Notes:** As I said, I've had this chapter written already because this really was originally the last half of Chapter Five. Well, thanks for the wait!

- - - - -

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Six**

Written by **Clow Angel**

- - - - -

"I apologize for ruining your floor," Kurama said apologetically, gesturing to their now ruined clothes.

Hiei grumbled absently to himself while he examined his own clothes. He never knew that snakes were so messy to kill and he's never seen such big ones. Makai species didn't count. When Draco tipped over slightly, still gawking, face ridiculously pale, Hiei grabbed the blonde's arm and swung him back into his seat.

"That is the most irrelevant thing right now, boys. What was out there?" the Headmaster questioned.

Kurama frowned while he mulled over the battle that had taken place not five minutes ago.

Hiei snorted. "A shit load of giant snakes. They weren't tough — just deadly poisonous."

Kurama smiled. "What Hiei said is correct. There were less than half a dozen of them and were easily taken care of. Hiei has also taken it upon himself to get rid of the evidence."

Yusuke scrunched his nose. "Ewww… smoked snake."

"We believe they are simply spies sent to gather information about us, Harry, and perhaps the level of protection we have on the grounds and in the castle. They were still rather deep in the forest when one of my smaller alarms alerted me to their presence. I'm sure had I not shown up, they would've been destroyed anyway."

Dumbledore nodded, his mind mulling over the information.

"Yusuke, you leave tonight," Kurama ordered.

"Aww, why?" Yusuke pouted. He was having fun torturing the Blondie.

"You are to gather information from the _library_," he emphasized the last word.

Yusuke nodded in understanding.

"And have Puu deliver some extra wards and my extra box. You can find my box from behind a false wall in my closet at home. Don't let Shiori know you were there."

"Gotcha."

Draco meanwhile was staring at the four other people in the room as if they grew extra heads, sprouted wings, and breathed fire. He didn't even care he was being ignored at the moment. He had a million and one questions he wanted to ask.

"Are all of you mad?" he squeaked.

Hiei blinked. He looked over at the blonde and blinked again. "Oh, you're still here."

"I've been here!" Draco yelled indignantly.

Kurama exchanged a glance with Hiei, and then made eye contact with the old Headmaster.

The Headmaster merely smiled. "Mr. Malfoy can stay and he doesn't need his memory modified." At this Draco jumped. He definitely didn't want his memories wiped. "He has joined our side as you know. There is no need for secrets."

Here, the Headmaster glanced over at the slumbering Gryffindor.

"Harry, however, will need his memories modified. With his memories intact, it can be fatal. He is still rash and rushes into a dangerous situation without much thought. I fear for his safety."

"Then Headmaster, do you wish to perform a memory charm? Or should I? Or perhaps even Hiei."

Hiei glared at the redhead at being mentioned but Kurama ignored him.

"I'll have Mr. Jaganshi do it. Our memory charms leave a somewhat noticeable gap that Harry might notice. We after all, do not replace the taken memories with anything."

Hiei growled before reaching for the white headband tied to his forehead and tore it off.

"Woah woah! Hold it!" Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the shoulder only to get punched in the gut.

"Don't touch me, Yusuke," Hiei growled in annoyance. "And what?"

"You can't use it when Dumbledore and Blondie are looking. We _don't_ need them running around killing things or behaving like weirdoes," Yusuke hurriedly explained, rubbing his sore stomach.

The Jaganshi sighed.

Kurama smiled apologetically. "Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy, please turn around and away from Hiei. His power can affect those that happen to see it negatively."

Dumbledore smiled and turned around. Draco wordlessly turned and faced a wall as well.

Hiei sat across from Harry and opened his third eye. It glowed an eerie dark violet as it probed Harry's mind. Finding what he needed, his brows furrowed in concentration as he extracted the memory, cast it aside, and replaced it with a plausible fake memory. Standing not a minute later, he retied the headband around his head, hiding his third eye once again.

- - - - -

Harry awoke with the sunlight streaming through green leaves from a tree he sat under. He had his Potions textbook open on his lap. He blinked; a hazy cloud of fog seemed to have settled in his brain. He squinted when he tilted his head and a ray of sunlight hit him square in the eye. What was he doing out here anyway? Oh, that's right. He went outside to study for a bit because the Common Room was especially loud on weekends. Wait, why was he studying? Oh yeah, the Potions test that was due to be taken that Wednesday. He sighed and glared at the textbook for a moment before sighing again and mumbling under his breath about different uses for newt eyes.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Draco were spying on the Boy Who Lived from Dumbledore's window. They all showed their relief in various ways when Harry woke up and _resumed_ studying as if he was doing so before he woke up.

"Thank you, Mr. Jaganshi. That memory charm was well done."

Hiei smirked as if saying,_ 'did you expect any less from me?'_

"Meanwhile, I will concoct an antidote for myself."

Hiei flinched. Although barely noticeable, everyone in the room noticed.

"I was careless and got myself nicked by one of their fangs."

"Did you not say they were deadly poisonous? How are you still standing, Mr. Minamino?"

"Well, being a Plant Master, I am immune to most poisons due to many plants being poisonous, especially magical kinds. Therefore, poisons work rather slowly on me, but eventually, in a few days' time, I will die if I do not take an antidote."

Dumbledore and even Draco looked concerned.

"Don't worry. I won't die as of this moment. I'm just in some pain. Anyhow, an antidote is something I can easily make."

"If that's the case, then you may go."

Kurama waved a hand over himself and the blood immediately vanished from his clothes, hair and face. Now that all the blood was gone, they could see where he was wounded. It was a small cut about three inches long on his upper left arm. It was oozing a noxious smelling fume and the blood leaking from the small wound was a deep purple, almost black. The skin around the wound was also quickly fading into a light sickeningly gray shade.

"Actually, Headmaster. Do you mind if I take care of it here? I'm afraid my House mates will question where I got the wound from if I were to return now."

"Very well. Is there anything you need?"

Kurama smiled gratefully and shook his head in a negative gesture. "Not at all. I have all my supplies with me. You may all discuss plans while I go in the back room and make an antidote."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll go with you," said Hiei suddenly, flitting to the back room's door and opening it for the redhead.

"Why, thank you Hiei," Kurama teased lightly, "how gentlemanly."

Hiei didn't say anything, only waited until Kurama went through the door and letting the door close on its own behind them.

The rest of the room's occupants stared at the odd behavior Hiei was exhibiting until they disappeared out of sight. They then stared at each other in confusion before it dawned on Yusuke what might have happened.

He let out a loud "AHA!"

Draco looked at Yusuke questioningly.

Yusuke smirked and said, "It was Hiei's fault Kurama got poisoned."

"I see," said Dumbledore, stroking his beard.

"How do you think that happened?" asked Draco, still staring at the door.

"Hiei probably slipped up, Kurama took the hit instead so Hiei's feeling all guilty."

"He feels guilty?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Doesn't everyone once in a while?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"Yes, most people would feel guilt once in a while, but this is Jaganshi. He doesn't look the type to care if he killed his own mother."

Dumbledore meanwhile was listening to the conversation with a smile on his face.

Yusuke opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, shut his mouth, and pondered over that. "Well, yeah…" Now that he thought about it, Hiei had wanted to kill his own mother. Unfortunately, he found she had died already.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy, I take it you are curious about who Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke really are and I assume you've figured out just now they're not ordinary students."

"Of course I have. I'm no fool," Draco retorted wittily. "And who wouldn't wonder?"

"True, true." Dumbledore chuckled. "They were hired to protect the school and the student body from any attacks this school year. They have set up wards and alarms throughout the grounds not too long after the start of term and have patrolled the school every night since."

Draco gaped. "They're not any older than I am!"

Dumbledore paused and gathered his thoughts before he said, "Even I am unsure how old they are."

"Hey hey, Kurama's only 16!" Yusuke said. "Don't make it sound like they're old geezers." He mentally grinned. Well, they didn't have to know his friend's demon age.

"Then how old is Jaganshi?" retorted Draco with a sneer.

"He's—" Yusuke started and frowned, closing his mouth with an audible clack of teeth. "Well, I don't know. He never told me."

Draco sneered. "He's your friend and you don't even know his age?"

"Hey, I'm the one who calls him my friend. He calls me an annoyance."

"So this friendship of yours is one sided."

"Hey, that's— actually, it is, isn't it." Yusuke laughed loudly.

Draco could just barely stop himself from face faulting. Instead, he opted for staring at him as if he was mad. At first, he had called Yusuke an idiot because he didn't know his name and that's all he ever heard Jaganshi call him. Now, he knew the name was well-deserved.

The old Headmaster coughed dryly once again, catching their attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like for you to ask Mr. Jaganshi for protection while you're here. Lucius might send you letters and you may get attacked during the school year because of your situation."

Yusuke snorted. "He'll say no."

The blonde winced at once again being reminded of his defecting. "Jaganshi will definitely say no although I'd like some protection. He has no reason to protect me."

"Well, I can get Kurama to get Hiei to protect you."

"And he'll listen to him?" Draco asked, doubtful.

"Unless he wants to die, he'll say yes. Hiei's a lot of things but he's not stupid or suicidal."

Draco was still doubtful. "I still don't think he'd agree."

"If it's Kurama telling him to do it, he will, I tell ya," said Yusuke, slightly annoyed now.

The Slytherin still looked doubtful.

"If what you're saying is true, Mr. Urameshi—" Dumbledore was cut off rather rudely. Although as usual, he didn't seem fazed.

"Stop. Just call me Yusuke. It makes me feel old if you call me Mr. Urameshi. I'm still only 15."

"Very well, Yusuke, if what you say is true, then we will discuss it with Mr. Minamino when he comes out with Mr. Jaganshi," said Dumbledore. "Although, how to get Mr. Jaganshi out of the room while we do so is another problem."

"Don't worry. Kurama will know. He always does." Yusuke grinned cockily. "You'll see."

"Back onto the subject of protecting our grounds better, do you have any suggestions or ideas, Yusuke? Perhaps in the East, you do it differently than here."

"To be honest, I don't know much of anything about wards and protection spells. I'm just a fighter. Spells and wards are Hiei and Kurama's expertise. Hiei probably has more knowledge about seals though. He's had to research that stuff before."

"I see. They've already done an excellent job in taking security precautions throughout the massive grounds of Hogwarts and even the Forbidden Forest. I am very pleased seeing as this year's amount of protection has exceeded all other years greatly."

"What'd you expect? You asked for the best, you got it."

"I would like to know what kind of wards, spells, and other protection devices they have used." Dumbledore looked at Yusuke expectantly.

Yusuke blinked, realizing the old man wanted details. He waved his hands in front of him awkwardly. "Hey, hey — even I don't know. All I know is there are probably man-eating plants out there, more dangerous plants, seals that unseal when something evil or of high energy level gets near it, wards that burn you to a crisp, wards that seal all your magical powers, and maybe even traps that activate when a high level of energy or evil energy is near. Things like that. Those two guys are very thorough."

"What of our Gamekeeper? He's a half giant and his energy level is above average I believe. He often goes into the forest to make rounds and check on his creature friends. I fear he may be in danger."

"That, you don't have to worry about. Kurama and Hiei have probably memorized all the energy signatures in the castle already and committed it to memory. They'll implement that into all the crap they've laid around. So basically, they won't be attacked or ambushed if they head into the forest."

"Do they use different kind of techniques for this stuff?" asked Draco, curious to know more. He's never had discussions like this before with anyone and he was greatly interested in the Dark Arts. He grew up surrounded by it after all.

"Yes, I wonder about that as well," said Dumbledore.

"I really only know two differences between their crap. Hiei's stuff will probably quickly and painfully kill you. Kurama's stuff will slowly kill you while causing you a whole lot of either physical or mental pain. Of course, he has stuff that just eats you too and that's kinda quick, sorta."

Draco turned slightly green at the new information. It sounded brutal.

"Surprised? Well, you don't really know why they were hired huh. Why don't you tell 'im, old man?"

Dumbledore chuckled, amused. "Very well, Yusuke. Mr. Malfoy, they're a special kind of detective that I've borrowed from an old acquaintance of mine. Although I do not know what their job description entails, I have been assured that they can and will — let's say — dispatch any foe that appears. However, they have been restricted from using full power in fear of causing massive amounts of damage — especially Mr. Jaganshi. I hear his attack can do quite some damage and I'd like my school to stay standing as long as possible."

Draco gulped. "That's insane! Can people with that much power be trusted?"

Dumbledore blinked owlishly. "I never questioned their loyalty. They have signed a contract with their employer that does not allow them to go against their mission orders. They are free to disobey the contract but I believe it would not benefit them in any way. If one of them turns tail and leaves, the other gets punished for it."

"That's about right. Say Hiei betrays us and joins Voldywort, Kurama will get punished pretty badly. Hiei won't risk it so you guys don't have to worry about them going to the dark side or whatever. Kurama on the other hand won't even consider hopping onto Big Bad Voldy's side."

Draco didn't know whether he should laugh or hex Yusuke for badly butchering the Dark Lord's name. He wasn't one to speak the name and he's never heard anyone butchering the name like that. In the wizarding world, it was a name to be feared.

They then heard the creak of a door opening signaling that Kurama had created the antidote and probably taken it already. Hiei walked out with Kurama half draped over his shoulder.

"What happened to you, Minamino?" asked Draco, standing from his seat in shock. Although the color of his wound returned to normal, the redhead looked really pale.

Yusuke merely glanced at the redhead before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"I used up a little too much energy making the antidote. I also forgot to mention after taking the antidote, I'll be pretty weak while my body uses all its energy with the help of the antidote to fight off the poison. It is a deadly poison after all."

"Just shut up," snapped Hiei. "Sit down and don't move." The shorter man carefully sat his friend down on a chair, careful not to jostle his weakened friend.

"How rude," Kurama sniffed, turning his head the other way. Kurama looked at all the faces that were looking at him before turning to Hiei.

"Hiei, can you keep an eye on Harry since I currently can't do it right now? Stay out of sight and mask your presence."

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up," said Hiei, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't move too much for at least two hours, got it, fox?"

Kurama refrained from rolling his eyes, instead, smiling. "Yes mother."

"Hn."

The curtains flapped violently for a moment before stilling. Hiei had disappeared.

"Was there something you needed to discuss with me?" Kurama asked knowingly.

"Heh, knew you'd figure it out. Yeah, need you to tell the shrimp to protect Draco because of his situation," explained Yusuke.

"That's no problem."

Draco glanced at Kurama, concerned. The redhead looked really pale and sickly.

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco." It slipped from his lips before he could stop it. He didn't even realize he said until a second later. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't take it back. Instead, he added, "Call me Draco when there's no one around. It makes me feel like my father when you call me Mr. Malfoy." The last part was a lie. He just felt more of a stranger and he didn't want to be strangers with the redhead.

Kurama smiled. "Draco then, I'll tell Hiei to protect you. Any mail you receive let Hiei check it over before you open it. You never know what can be hidden in packages and letters. He will probably never be farther than hearing range. He'll try to gradually and discreetly integrate himself into your life to make it seem less suspicious to everyone else. Do you have any questions?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, thank you, but are you sure you can convince Hiei? I don't want to be protected and coddled, but I also hate knowing my Father can appear any moment and kill me." In fact, it hurt his pride a whole lot to ask for help, but he wasn't stupid and wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He didn't want to die. He knew he was selfish but that was just how he was and he wasn't going to change.

"I'm sure. It's Hiei — it's not very hard."

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, right. You only say that because it's you."

Kurama grinned weakly.

"Mr. Minamino, you may stay here for two hours to recover. Mr. Malfoy, you may return to your Common Rooms and then discuss plans with Mr. Jaganshi once he returns. Yusuke, I believe you need to return to Japan."

"Ah, that's right! See ya guys!" Yusuke hopped up from his seat, brushed himself off carelessly and hopped out the window, whistled, and Puu in his large form flew under the Detective's falling form, caught him, and sped off into the horizon.

Draco nodded in thanks before leaving too.

Kurama quickly dozed off, sleeping silently while Dumbledore resumed doing his paperwork. Less than a half hour later, Hiei made his appearance with a small gust of wind that disturbed the curtains again and woke Fawkes from his slumber.

The firebird eyed the sleeping redhead silently before flying over to the Jaganshi and sitting calmly on his head of spiky hair.

"Hn, so he's asleep." He smiled at his friend's sleeping form.

"Welcome and take a seat. Yes, Mr. Minamino has been sleeping for the past half hour. How is Harry?"

"He's in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Kurama groaned from his seat, alerting the other occupants in the room that he was waking. He lay completely still after stretching a bit his expression still that of one peacefully sleeping.

"Mm… Hiei?"

Sighing, the fire demon strode over to the redhead's side. "Yes, I'm here."

"Good, watch out for Draco from now on."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "What? Watch over that brat?"

"Please, Hiei. If I could I would, however, it is apparent that my hands are full with simply watching Harry."

Hiei glared at his currently weakened and vulnerable friend and couldn't find it in himself to say no — not like he could ever say no anymore anyway. "Fine, you dumb fox."

"Thank you. Now let me get some more sleep."

Dumbledore smiled from behind folded hands. He didn't think it'd be this easy convincing the ill-tempered man.

"I'll go watch the brat now, old man." With one last glance at the slumbering redhead, his image flickered and he was gone.

Fawkes squawked indignantly at having been forgotten and left without a perch. He fixed a feather that was out of place and flew back to his perch.

Draco meanwhile was pacing his room, unsure if it was really such a good idea to receive help from Hiei of all people. The shorter student did not seem to like him very much. He was certain the remaining school year would be hell.

"I hope you stay in one place tomorrow, Blondie."

Draco nearly leaped out of his skin. He spun around to find Hiei had someone entered the room without making a noise. "Y-you're going to give me a heart attack!"

Hiei smirked. "That doesn't concern me. I protect you from your useless Father and that _Dark Lord_ of yours. I don't protect you from yourself." He turned and collected some clothes for a shower. "Which reminds me — I don't protect you from myself either."

Draco could do nothing but gape as Hiei walked out the door leaving him alone again.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **A lot faster this time since this was already written and I decided not to make you guys wait two weeks since I finished correcting this early. I just needed to read it over several times and correct mistakes, add some things, take out some things and it's done!


	8. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes:** I've started writing this chapter as soon as possible because your reviews have encouraged and inspired me! See? Reviews do work. :P

I'll reply to some reviews using this space this chapter. I'm pleasantly surprised I didn't get a _single_ flame review so far. Thank you to everyone who's supported and read this story thus far. To those who I don't reply to here, know that I appreciate you just as much.

**Silvermane1:** I know I've already PMed you this, but I always look forward to your one word reviews of "cool". It makes me smile every time because it often reminds me of my own laziness when it comes to reviewing.

**Otakualways: **Did I really make Hiei too mean? I thought it was pretty in character for him to say something like that. Aha… As for Harry changing, he will, but for better or for worse, I'm not sure.

**KyoHana: **I thank you very much for your support and reviews! And yes, I always giggle whenever I reread the chapter looking for mistakes. That last line Hiei said certainly was mean but it's also so like him I couldn't help but put it in.

**Shadow929: **I'm really glad you love this story so much. I wasn't too sure people would like it or find it unique in any way since there have been so many HP crossovers done already but I had wanted to write one anyway even with my limited knowledge of Harry Potter. You know, people like you inspire me to write. I thank you from the bottom of this writer's heart. I know my writing can't compare to some out there but I'm trying and knowing someone likes it makes me very happy.

**Jessica: **Yes, Yusuke has to leave. Sorry if you liked him around. I want Kurama and Hiei to develop in the eyes of the readers. Especially Hiei. We've all seen Yusuke grow and change throughout the anime series and the manga. However, we don't really see as much of these two characters.

**Kerica:** Heh. I'm surprised people actually have favorite parts but I admit, Yusuke was fun to write while he lasted. I tried to add some humor into the story because if the plot gets too thick and dark, I feel choked as the writer. I suck at angst and stuff like that. Because of that, you might have noticed Harry himself doesn't have that many appearances because he tends to brood and focus on the negative side of things a lot.

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari:** Sweatdrops I'm so sorry! I was so concentrated on the storyline; I failed to add much of shounen-ai except really light hints. Well, I'm sure you'll be fine with this chapter. It's more obvious now and the hints are more sexual. I hope you can pick up on it.

**DemonUntilDeatH:** Heehee. I'm very happy you like those parts so much. I was really really afraid it'd come out awkward.

**Loki lee**: I'm honored you think so! Really, I am! I think this is all going to get to my head and make it even bigger than it already is. Oh dear, that's worrisome. I'm sure if my head gets any larger, it won't fit through the doorway.

- - - - -

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Seven**

Written by **Clow Angel**

- - - - -

Harry glanced across the long tables and quickly glanced away. The look Draco was throwing at Hiei was murderous. Normally, he'd probably glare hard at the Slytherin, but not today. It didn't feel right and he had always gone with his instincts. He conveniently ignored how his instincts never seemed to work correctly when in a dangerous situation with him always running into dangerous situations without thinking. Swallowing hard, he glanced at the obviously pleased Slytherin sitting with him and his friends at their own Gryffindor table eating breakfast with them. By now, everyone was used to it and the gossip had died down.

"Did you do something to Malfoy?"

"Hn" Hiei said innocently — or as innocently as Hiei could seem which didn't sound very innocent at all. In fact, he sounded downright evil especially that look in his eyes.

Harry nodded.

"Set his comforter on fire to wake him up."

"Set it on _fire?_ Isn't that a little dangerous?" A moment later, he mentally smacked himself across the head. Who cares? It was Malfoy!

Hiei smirked toothily and shrugged.

Kurama who sat on Hiei's left only shook his head.

"Honestly, setting your own house members on fire," muttered Kurama.

Before the redhead could say more, Hiei said, "—Try getting along with your House Mates" in a slightly mocking tone.

Kurama lightly slapped Hiei across the back of his head. "Hiei!"

Hiei smirked, unfazed in the least.

He was obviously in a good mood today. Harry didn't know whether that was a good thing or not and he mentally praised Kurama for his bravery for being able to physically tease the sullen boy without having his life threatened.

Draco meanwhile seemed to have found he glared enough, got up, and left with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on each side. Throwing one last glare over his shoulder at Hiei, he left.

Hiei chuckled darkly to himself and took a bite of food.

Ron who sat on the other side of him shuddered. He was _not_ used to hearing that sound coming from the shorter boy. The freckled redhead scooted a few inches away from the Slytherin hastily putting some distance between them. Even though they were sort of friends now, he didn't want to be near the Slytherin when he was acting so strangely happy.

Kurama smiled in amusement. "Hiei, you're scaring people."

Hiei glanced up at his friend, tilting his head slightly for a better view. "I should care because?"

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I won't ruin your good mood. I'm going to Herbology early. See you guys later." Getting up from his seat, he picked up his schoolbag, hefted it over his shoulder and waved. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wait fox."

Kurama stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at his short friend.

Hiei too got up and took a hold of his schoolbag, holding it under his arm. The pair of friends left promptly.

Hermione smiled brightly after the demons left. "Isn't it nice to be such good friends and disregard the House rivalry?"

"Mione, they're a special case," said Ron, stuffing his face with toast as he talked so crumbs flew out of his mouth with each word he spoke.

Hermione sniffed at the bad manners and directed a glare at the redhead.

"Sorry" Ron hastily mumbled and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Harry wasn't sure if he'd agree with Hermione about that. Perhaps the only Slytherin he could get along with ever was going to be Hiei. He was a strange Slytherin. He didn't participate in the gossip that floated around his House, nor did he try to make friends with any of his House Mates. If that weren't enough, he went out of his way to insult and poke fun at them. Quite frankly, Harry wasn't sure how he survived in the House especially now that Malfoy's even glaring at him.

"Do you think Hiei's going to be alright being in Slytherin?" asked Harry, staring at the ceiling that was now cloudy and dark. It was probably going to rain later.

"He'll manage. It's Hiei," said Ron.

"I don't know" said Hermione. "He's being awfully cold to his House members. They might try to harm him if he continues to behave that way. He also went out of his way to talk to us although that was mainly because Kurama made friends with us. You know how much most Slytherins hate us, especially Malfoy. If Malfoy's started hating Hiei, not only is Hiei going to have trouble, we are too. Kurama especially is going to be bothered."

"Oh geez, Kurama's so nice. Do you think he's going to defend himself?" Ron asked, looking worried.

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration. "Ronald, this is Kurama we're talking about. He'll be fine. Worry more about yourself."

"You're probably right. Those plants of his will strangle whoever dares attack him," grinned Ron imagining Crabbe and Goyle gasping for breath as a few dozen plants viciously played tug of war with them.

Harry remained quiet, wondering if they really were going to be okay. He knew they were strong but this was an entire House against two people.

Catching Harry's frown from the corner of her eye, Hermione huffed in irritation. "Harry, they'll be _fine_. If it seems otherwise, we'll jump in alright?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. He needed to have a talk with Hiei about this. He wasn't one to be nice to Slytherins or anything like that but this was different.

After classes, Harry finally spotted Hiei by himself on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He had been looking for him all day. "Hiei!" he called.

Hiei immediately stopped in his tracks and waited for the other boy to catch up. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry by now was used to being called by his last name. Hiei called everyone that way other than other the Japanese students.

"I need to talk to you," said Harry, out of breath.

Hiei 'hn'ed and continued walking, this time at a slower pace so Harry could keep up.

"Talk?" he said suspiciously.

Harry looked this way and that to check if anyone was listening. "Someplace more private."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Okay." Harry led the way to a mostly empty corridor and darted behind a statue, Hiei following suit.

"What did you want?"

"I wanted to warn you. You're acting really hostile towards your House and they won't take that attitude for long. They're going to eventually counterattack and their target will probably be Kurama. I'm probably not in any place to tell you this, but you have to be more careful."

Hiei snorted. "That's it?"

"What do you mean _that's it_?" Harry asked, his voice rising a little. "Aren't you worried about the problems you could give Kurama if you act this way?"

"Not really."

"He's your friend, isn't he?"

"I never said he wasn't, Potter. He can take care of himself."

"But you should still watch out for him!"

Hiei growled. "You must have holes for eyes, Potter."

Harry bristled at the insult. "Look Hiei, I'm just worried about you two."

"I don't need you to worry," the shorter boy spat venomously. With those last words, Hiei left him to glare at a wall.

"That ungrateful little twit" Harry grumbled and angrily took a bite of chicken. Botan who chose to sit at the Gryffindor table for lunch looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong? Did the Slytherins bother you again?"

"No— Well, in a way, yes." Hiei was technically still a Slytherin although he sometimes forgets.

"Is it or is it not?"

"Hiei's a Slytherin so yes," Harry said with some heat.

"What'd he do?"

Yukina was also sitting with them for a change and glanced worriedly at her brother sitting all the way at the end of the table with Kurama. Hiei had insisted on sitting away from nosy brats which pissed Harry off even more. "What did Brother do, Harry-san?" Her kind red eyes landed on him making him squirm nervously.

He felt bad talking about her beloved brother in front of her. Miss Yukina was too kind; sometimes he couldn't believe they were related at all and she practically worshipped him.

"Well," he said rather subdued, "I talked to him today about some stuff and he bit my head off."

Yukina looked upset at the news and Botan's smile wavered a bit at the ice maiden's expression.

"What were you two talking about?"

At this, Harry lowered his voice to avoid being overheard. "I told him he shouldn't so obviously show he dislikes his House. It'll only trouble Kurama at the end because they'll target him. Especially now, since Malfoy seems to hate him too."

Botan giggled once she heard and said, "You're so silly!" Then she continued eating.

Harry stared at the blue-haired girl in bewilderment. _Silly! How was he being silly?_

Yukina looked relieved and smiled kindly at Harry. "Harry-san, you don't need to worry. Brother has always watched out for Kurama-san."

"Really." He didn't sound convinced.

Yukina smile only brightened. "Yes! They're great friends."

"I don't see how provoking the other Slytherins is watching out for him," commented Harry while pushing a few peas around his plate with his fork.

"It's not easy to see, but Brother has always been protective of the people he cares about. Of course, Kurama-san is one of those people. I understand you're worried but if you take a closer look at Brother, you'll notice he's never too far from Kurama-san. If anything happens to Kurama-san, Brother will be there to stop it."

Botan laughed. "Yep! That's right. Of course, Kurama is aware of this to an extent." Then Botan frowned. "But you know, you shouldn't worry so much. Kurama can take care of himself more than well enough. It's the Slytherins who have to worry if they piss him off." She turned to Yukina and winked. "Right, Yukina-chan?"

Yukina nodded and with a smile said, "Yes! I would never wish to anger Kurama-san. I admit he's frightening when angry."

Harry didn't know what to say so instead he nodded. He wasn't even sure why he hadn't noticed. Now that he thought about it, it was so obvious! Great, he had gotten the ill-tempered Hiei angry at him because he was such an idiot.

Later that night in the Common Room, Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "If you had only said something to me first, I would've told you instead of getting Hiei angry at you. It was obvious Hiei was around all the time partly because he was worried about Kurama and protecting him."

"How was I to know?" Harry asked heatedly, a little embarrassed.

"I didn't know either, mate. Don't feel bad," Ron reassured, patting his friend on the back.

Harry didn't feel the least bit better.

"I swear you two have holes for eyes," said Hermione.

"Hiei said the same thing to me," Harry said, even more upset with himself now.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, didn't you two notice this morning?" Hermione all but growled at them. Hiei would have been proud. "When Kurama said he was leaving early for class, Hiei left with him. Hiei doesn't even take Herbology. He takes Defense Against the Dark Arts with Fifth Year Hufflepuffs and that class doesn't start until a half hour after Herbology does."

Belatedly, Harry wondered how Hermione knew the Hufflepuff's schedule.

Hermione continued explaining. "Surely, you realize that Hiei only left with Kurama because he didn't want to leave Kurama alone in a hallway full of Slytherins. Malfoy had just left too."

"Oh," said Harry. Now, he truly felt dumb.

"If you want more proof, I have some more."

Ron nodded, and motioned with his hand for her to continue. "Yeah, sure, go on." He was curious to know what else there was.

"A few days ago, after Kurama came back after sparring with Hiei, he had a cut on his arm. He told me Hiei had accidentally cut him when I asked him about it. The next day, Hiei was outside of our Common Room waiting for Kurama to go down to breakfast. The first thing he said when he saw him was, 'Are you feeling alright, fox?' He didn't even wake him up for their morning sparring ritual. If that doesn't say he worries about him, I don't know what else does."

Ron's eyebrows drew together at the middle of his forehead. "Where were we when this happened?"

"Practicing Quidditch with your team, remember? I was studying that evening. I was also up early in the morning the next day doing some light reading so I left with Kurama to breakfast. You two were still asleep."

"How early do you get up in the morning, Mione?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Don't you sleep?"

Hermione sniffed. "Of course I sleep, Ronald. I'm just an early riser."

"Early's an understatement," Ron said under his breath.

Hermione glanced at Ron with narrowed eyes before ignoring what he said. She instead directed her narrowed eyes at Harry. "You should apologize to Hiei tomorrow," suggested Hermione.

Harry nodded mutely. Sure, he wanted to, but how does one go about apologizing to Hiei? That's right! Kurama! They roomed together so why didn't he think of asking him for help? He leapt out of his chair and rushed up the stairs leaving his friends to stare after him in bewilderment.

"Kurama!"

The red-haired beauty only glanced up from his homework and smiled kindly at the other boy, not the least bit startled at the sudden intrusion. "Yes, Harry? Did you need something?"

"How can I apologize to Hiei?" he blurted.

"Ah, so you did anger him." It was a statement that Harry could only nod guiltily to.

"Just say sorry. It should be enough."

Harry stiffly took a seat on his bed, fidgeting with his sleeve. "The thing is I don't know how to approach him without getting my head lopped off."

"Oh, I suppose he is a little hard to approach," he said absently and scribbled a few more rows of neat and beautifully curved words onto the parchment. It was the most beautiful handwriting he's ever seen of a male's. His own handwriting was chicken scratch compared to Kurama's.

_A little?_ That surely was an understatement.

Kurama flipped a few pages in his DADA textbook. "Just say sorry like you would to anyone. I'm sure he'd accept. Just make sure to do it quickly so he doesn't get a chance to run away."

Harry collapsed on his bed. If Hiei ran, he would never be able to catch up to him. He was sure if he tried immobilizing him with a spell it wouldn't work either because he was so bloody fast. Not to mention immobilizing him would probably dig himself an early grave anyway.

Huffing and puffing, he looked around him, seeing dozens of unfamiliar students, but having lost sight of the one he was looking for. Once again, he had been searching for Hiei but it seems the other boy had made it a point not to be found. A tap on his shoulder had Harry jumping several feet in the air. He spun around to find Kurama smiling down at him.

"Oh, hey Kurama" Harry greeted lamely.

"Good evening, Harry."

The two started their walk to the Library. They had agreed to do some studying for a test in DADA that Professor Lupin was giving that Thursday and so they were all supposed to meet after classes in the Library.

"I still can't catch him and I've been trying all day" Harry complained.

"He'll be at the Library."

"He will? Why?"

Kurama only smiled.

"Right — stupid question," said Harry. "Don't you get annoyed that Hiei's always with you? He's like a shadow."

"Not at all. It's an honor really. It took a lot of hard work to gain his trust and friendship. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Well, I can agree with that. I'd probably feel really proud if I managed to become as good a friend with Hiei as you have."

Kurama's smile brightened.

"How did you meet each other? Was Hiei always like this?" Harry asked. He heard from Yusuke how they met — sort of but the way he explained it wasn't clear at all. All he knew was Kurama won and Hiei lost. End of story.

"Hiei was looking for Yukina. They had been separated for a long time. He searched everywhere he could and he met me by chance and thought I was involved somehow. He had picked a fight with me and I beat him. After our fight, Hiei was injured rather badly and so I took him in and nursed him back to health. In the beginning, he was wary of me and for good reason. His life was a hard one. I suppose we built our trust from that very moment. To answer your question, Hiei was worse. Hiei right now is a big improvement from the past."

Harry was speechless. He was sure he's heard of strange tales, but a friendship built upon a battle. He wasn't so sure he'd ever understand that. And to think Hiei was worse. What the hell was Hiei like before?

"You know, other than me, Hiei didn't trust anyone. Until Yusuke showed up and helped find his sister, Hiei didn't trust anyone else. In fact, he had tried to kill Yusuke. Had I not jumped in, Yusuke would surely be dead by now. Of course, I ended up being impaled by the sword instead," Kurama laughed good-naturedly then frowned and added as an afterthought, "That was quite a painful wound."

"_Kill_ him? He wanted to kill him?"

"As I said, Hiei's had a hard life. Life isn't so beautiful to some. To Hiei, it's a nightmare sometimes but I hope that it isn't so dark anymore."

Harry frowned at Kurama's melancholy tone. "I'm sure it's brighter now. He has a friend like you after all."

Kurama smiled gratefully. "Thank you Harry."

When they finally showed up at the library, Hiei was at the redhead's side in an instant. Noticing his less than happy expression, he shot Harry a suspicious glare before asking, "What's wrong?"

Smiling a brighter smile, Kurama answered in a nostalgic tone, "Memories."

"Fox?" Hiei said uncertainly.

"It's nothing, Hiei. I'll tell you later."

Harry was all but ignored by the shorter man although he was used to it by now since it had been happening the entire day. Still, he was determined to apologize to him.

"Everyone's already here, fox."

Kurama nodded and followed Hiei to their table.

During the middle of their study session, Kurama got up to search for a book, asking for Hiei's help. When Hermione offered to help, Kurama gently declined and with his eyes, he made it obvious he was going talking about Harry's situation with Hiei. Hermione nodded in understanding and continued reading out loud from a textbook on Banshees to Ron so he could copy down the important parts. The test was weighing heavily on their minds.

Behind a large shelf of books that loomed over their heads, almost touching the ceiling, he glanced at Hiei from the corner of his eyes.

"Hiei, please let Harry have a chance of talking to you."

"Fox, this isn't your business."

"I know, but Harry is obviously upset about this."

Hiei looked to the side, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Please. I'll make it up to you later."

Hiei looked up at his friend with a raised brow. "You had better," he said with a low growl, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I promise," said Kurama.

"Good." Taking a hold of Kurama's robes by the front, he tugged on it forcefully, bringing their lips together for a short but heated kiss leaving Kurama slightly pink on the cheeks and breathing a little heavier than normal.

Smirking at the fox's dazed expression, he collected the book they were looking for (they actually really were looking for a book) from a middle shelf and went back to their table.

Kurama quickly shook himself out of his stupor, straightened his robes, made sure the red in his cheeks were gone before following Hiei.

At the end of the study session, the group had crammed as much as they could into their brains. In fact, Ron was whining about how everything was overflowing and spilling out.

Harry raced after Hiei when he noticed he had already left.

"Wait, Hiei!"

Hiei sighed and turned to meet Harry. "What, Potter?"

Harry fidgeted with his sleeve, his head bowed. It was quickly becoming a bad habit. "I-I wanted to say—um—that is," Harry didn't know it was this nerve wracking to apologize. Maybe it was because it was Hiei he was apologizing to.

"Spit it out, Potter. I don't have all day."

Those words only made him stiffen and become even more fidgety. "I-I wanted to apologize for the other day," he stuttered, finally saying what he had wanted to say.

"Fine."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. That was it? It was all okay now?

Hiei glared hard at Harry, waiting for a reaction. Was the human struck dumb?

"That's it? You accept it?" He sounded so surprised, shocked, and completely in awe that sword-wielding Hiei would accept his apology.

"I won't repeat myself."

Harry smiled, relieved. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks Hiei."

Hiei's lips curved into a now familiar smirk. "Thank Kurama." And then he was gone.

Harry jumped at the other boy's sudden disappearance. Even now, he was often caught off guard when Hiei used his superior speed. If it weren't for the displacement in the air, he would've been sure he had apparated.

The next day at breakfast, Harry looked up when someone took a seat opposite him. He nearly fell out of said seat at Kurama's disheveled appearance. The redhead was always neatly dressed, and he certainly was right now, but his hair made him look as if he had just fallen out of bed. Some red strands were sticking out at odd ends. He also seemed tired and sore from the way he was stretching out kinks and sores.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked from his side.

"Mm…" Kurama winced when he stretched his arm muscles a bit. "Hiei was just very thorough this morning."

Speaking of Hiei, the shorter boy was already sitting next to the redhead, a smirk on his lips again. Although this smirk seemed different somehow — a satisfied smirk perhaps. He practically radiated smugness. "You promised."

"Yes, yes, I know but did you really have to be so—" He said then hesitated, searching his mind for the right word. He finally found it, "—enthusiastic and rough?" He'd be surprised if he could walk normally for the day.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "As if you're not used to it. You know you prefer it that way anyway."

Kurama sniffed then smirked, choosing his words carefully. "You complain too when I _pound_ you."

Hiei nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. He didn't think the fox would use such suggestive words in front of the other humans. "Yes, well, you have those damn plants of yours."

"Well, it's not as if you'd prefer it any other way," Kurama drawled, repeating Hiei's words, and smiling innocently all the while.

Hiei chose to ignore the redhead and instead focused on eating. He looked up and growled when the owls finally flocked into the Great Hall delivering news, letters, and packages. Yusuke was late. Among the many owls, he spotted a blue bird. _Finally_.

"It's here, fox."

Looking up from his meal, he quickly scanned the group of owls and spotted Puu, lugging a dark wooden box about a foot in length and eight inches tall. The blue bird landed in front of the redhead and let him untie the string around his legs, relieving the small bird of his burden. Puu gratefully shook himself and took the offered piece of bacon before taking off again.

"What's all that?" Ron asked, eyeing the box that was now in Kurama's hands.

"Some seeds of mine that I asked Yusuke to get for me although he's rather late in delivering it." He opened the lock and checked the contents, taking out a few envelopes in the process. Apparently satisfied, he locked it again and smiled at Hiei. "He even put in some things for you, Hiei."

The fire demon already knew that of course. "Give it to me later."

"Of course," said Kurama. He was looking at the envelopes and flipping through them, smiling radiantly. "Look Hiei, letters from the others back home!" he said excitedly, loud enough for Botan to hear because she got up from her table and bounced over to theirs.

"Really really? Let me see!" The blue-haired girl was jumping in place now, hovering excitedly over the redhead's shoulder.

"Here's one for you, Botan. It's from Koenma."

She squealed, snatched the envelope from the redhead's hands and tore the envelope open in her haste to read the letter. She had already gone back to her table by the time he turned around. Shaking his head, he separated a few more from the stack and handed them to Hiei. "For Yukina from Genkai, Shizuru, and Kuwabara-kun."

Hiei nodded, got up and walked over to the Staff table to deliver the mail. He was back in seconds and watched from his seat as Kurama sorted through the letters.

Kurama blinked and wondered if he read wrong. "Hiei, here" he said and handed the black-clad boy a letter.

Hiei stared at it for a long few seconds before blinking. "Why the fuck is he sending me a letter?"

"Maybe Kuwabara-kun cares more than he lets on."

Hiei tore the letter open carelessly, read its contents, snorted, and promptly set it on fire.

Kurama laughed. "What did it say?"

"He said to take care of Yukina and then he insults me. I'm sending him a Howler after classes are over," Hiei said, smirking dangerously. He had seen the Weasley twins receive a Howler and had immediately taken a liking to the screaming smoking piece of red paper. It would certainly scare the shit out of the lumbering oaf.

"Now that's not nice," said Kurama in a reprimanding tone.

"When was I ever nice?"

Hermione by now knew better than to scold the ill-tempered boy, but still shook her head disapprovingly at him. Meanwhile, Ron, Harry, Fred and George were loudly encouraging him to send a dozen.

Suddenly Kurama grew quiet and Hiei looked over at his friend scrutinizing his expression. "Kurama?"

Kurama flinched and almost jumped in his seat when his friend's deep voice startled him from his thoughts. "Yes? What is it Hiei?"

"That's my line."

"Ah…" Kurama passed his shorter friend the envelope he had been staring at so intently. There was a note attached to the front of the envelope from Yusuke so he read the note while Hiei read the contents of his letter.

_Hey Kurama,_

_I found this on the dinner table so I sent it to you with everything else._

_I'm great aren't I. Heh. Well, read this and take care. I'm sure your mom_

_would appreciate it if you wrote back to her. I had to make two trips to_

_your huge house because of this thing because Shiori found me pacing_

_outside. She invited me inside and said the letter had returned to her or something_

_so I made up some lie about you giving her the wrong address or some shit and_

_told her I'd deliver her letters to you. Then I had to sneak back inside in the middle_

_of the night to get this damn heavy box of yours. What the hell do you have in it?!_

_Rocks?! Anyway, take care of yourself over there. And kick Hiei's ass for me a few _

_times._

_Peace,_

_THE Urameshi Yusuke_

_(Insert really ugly scribble of a happy face here)_

_P.S. Get a freaking owl. Puu sucks at delivering mail. He got lost three times trying_

_to deliver your dumb box._

He was almost afraid of opening it and reading the contents. When he had left, he had told her he would be studying abroad for maybe years. In a sense it was true, but guilt still gnawed at him every time he thought of her. After all these years, he still didn't like lying to her no matter how small the lie, but due to his double life, lying was a necessity lest he put her in danger. Hiei often urged him to tell her the truth but if he did, would she reject him? Would she accept him? There were too many possible reactions he didn't want to face. He was probably being too human but this was the woman who had forever changed him.

Hiei took the letter from his friend's lax grip and read the front of the envelope. His eyes widened a fraction before carefully opening the envelope and reading the letter. He knew Kurama wouldn't mind.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked upon them, exchanging questioning glances with each other ever few seconds only to receive shrugs from each other.

"Fox, just read it."

"You're right, Hiei." With shaking hands, he took the letter Hiei offered and read it with baited breath.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_Hello dear. How have you been doing over there in a foreign land? I've_

_been doing very well. I've missed you very much. It took some time for me _

_to get used to not seeing you in the gardens every morning tending to _

_the flowers._

_Are you fitting in? I worry sometimes because of your looks. _

_You're not getting attacked by girls and boys are you?_

_You're not having any trouble, are you? Studying in a _

_strange and different place must be difficult. Have you made any _

_friends? Do come home and visit me sometime. Shuu-chan and_

_your otou-san misses you too._

_Which reminds me, I haven't seen your good friend Hiei around lately._

_I've missed seeing him skulking about the place too. Ever since you left,_

_he hasn't been around either. Call him sometime and tell him I always have_

_a carton of 'sweet snow' ready for him._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

"It didn't kill you, now did it," said Hiei with light sarcasm. It was his way of cheering the fox up and Harry could finally see it.

"No, no it didn't," Kurama said smiled shakily, although it was a content one. The guilt was still there but he took comfort in knowing she was doing well.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast and we can leave for DADA. We have an exam remember?"

"Yes mother," Kurama said jokingly, his mood a lot lighter now.

Hiei's brow rose. "You don't want me to be your mother."

Kurama chuckled. "You're right. I don't. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

Ron couldn't help it but laugh.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" Hermione asked, her eyes reflecting the worry she felt.

He smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I just have a case of minor homesickness."

Harry wondered briefly what that felt like — to feel homesick. He never wanted to return to the Dursleys ever again but every summer, he was forced to go back to that hell hole. It must be nice to have a loving and caring mother waiting at home for you to return. In fact, he was slightly jealous of Kurama's homesickness. It was a feeling he would've liked to experience just once.

"What's your mum like?" asked Ron.

"The best mother in the world," Kurama said without hesitation.

Hiei snorted. "She's a doting, caring, kind, and considerate woman. Even I have to admit it."

Kurama chuckled, slightly embarrassed, but smiled fondly at Hiei's words.

"How nice," Ron said wistfully. My mum can be evil sometimes."

"Ronald, that's your fault," scolded Hermione. "Your mother is a very nice woman."

At the end of the day, the entire group was happily lounging in the Great Hall doing some studying and chatting. For a change, Hiei was sitting with the Slytherins next to Draco and in a heated discussion over their Transfiguration assignment. Apparently they were assigned to work together.

Everyone in Harry's group was staring at the scene with wary bewilderment; everyone except Kurama and Hermione that is.

Harry nudged Kurama in the side, drawing the redhead's attention.

"What is it, Harry?" mumbled Kurama, busily drawing a plant and labeling certain parts of the quick sketch.

Harry nodded in Hiei's general direction.

Kurama looked up and frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Harry jabbed a finger the Slytherin table's direction. "Hiei's talking with _Malfoy_."

"They have a group assignment together," Kurama replied plainly. "I'm sure even Mr. Malfoy cares about his grades."

Kurama only received a stare that clearly said Harry thought he was crazy.

Hermione was also another who had been working diligently on her homework. However, she looked up and huffed irritably at Harry and Ron. "Really, you two. Didn't you know? Malfoy cares about his reputation _a lot._ He hasn't failed a single test. In fact, his grades are almost as good as mine."

Ron rounded on her, suspicion evident in his accusatory stare. "How do _you_ know that, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Well—I…I've checked his test scores, alright? He's always very close in class because of your dumb rivalry with him, Harry. So, I can't help it but look whenever he gets his tests and assignments back."

Kurama chuckled. "It really is true. Mr. Malfoy is an excellent student."

Ron's glare now landed on Kurama. "Don't tell me _you've_ been sneaking peeks at his scores too!"

Kurama resisted the urge to snort. Instead, he merely smiled charmingly. "No. Hiei's his room mate." And naturally, if Hiei was his roommate, he'd be privy to knowing some things about the Blonde Slytherin.

"Oh." Ron's glare immediately morphed into a sheepish expression. "I—uh…" He laughed it off instead.

"And really, is Mr. Malfoy so bad?" Kurama questioned distractedly, once again busily labeling plant parts on his sketch.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, he hasn't ever been pleasant to Harry ever since first year. They kind of got off on the wrong foot so to speak. Since Ronald and I are Harry's best friends, Malfoy's never kind to us either and because Malfoy hates us, the rest of Slytherin does too. He's kind of like their leader."

"I see now. I was wondering why you were always on such bad terms with Mr. Malfoy."

Ron snorted in disgust, throwing a foul look over at the Slytherin table. "Not only that, most Slytherins are always bragging about Purebloods. So muggleborns like Hermione are really hated. Gryffindor is made up mostly of muggleborns and halfbloods so they hate us even more." Ron then added belatedly, "Even though I'm a Pureblood."

Kurama blinked. "Well, that's relatively shallow."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Not _all_ Slytherins are like that. They're just afraid of going against Malfoy. When alone, a lot of them are rather nice. Botan told me she hangs out with a few of them sometimes in the Library and they were very helpful in regards to any homework she didn't understand."

Ron gaped, not believing it at all. "What! That traitor!" he said loudly with a snarl.

Kurama's eyes flashed. His voice was low and eerily empty when he said, "I'd like it if you didn't speak badly of Botan. She did nothing to deserve that. In fact, she's a very kind and cheerful girl."

The look in his eyes and his tone made Ron swallow hard but he continued anyway. He was either very stupid or fearless. Most would've guessed the former. "B-but— she's been hanging with _Slytherins_!" He spat the rivaling house's name as if it was something vile and foul.

Hermione also turned a fierce glare in Ron's direction. She hissed, "I can't believe you Ronald. Who Botan makes friends with is none of our business. We have no right to judge her for it!"

Harry didn't know what he wanted to say. It was a fact that the Slytherins were never kind to him and his friends but it was also true that Botan had made friends with a few and he'd witnessed her happily chatting with them about one thing or another. He'd noticed not all were bad but as a habit, when the name 'Slytherin' was mentioned, he immediately thought of Malfoy and his blood would boil.

"Look, Slytherins have always been rude and mean to us. I don't want to deal with _anyone_ that makes friends with _them_," Ron said stubbornly, stabbing his quill into his parchment with the last word. "Hiei's an exception."

Emerald eyes flashed angrily. Kurama abruptly stood, gathered his books and left the Great Hall. Silence fell over the group and Ron baffled, looked at his two friends. "What'd I say?"

Hermione merely threw an annoyed and angry glare at him. "You even dare to ask that question? Ronald, you're an _idiot!_" She scooted further away from the freckled Weasley and continued doing her homework, ignoring her stupid friend.

Hiei from the other side of the room noticed his friend's disappearance. Draco apparently noticed the redhead was gone too. Throwing a questioning look at the Blonde, all Hiei received was a shrug. He didn't know what happened either. Getting up from his seat, he stalked over to the Gryffindor table, intent on finding out what had happened. Draco watched from his own seat, curiosity peaked.

"What did you say to Kurama?"

Harry and Ron jumped in his seat. Hermione merely looked up since she had seen him coming. Despite Hiei's short stature, he was in a freaky and scary sense towering over them. His lips were twisted into a threatening scowl. In short, he looked downright threatening.

Hermione frowned at Ron then looked into Hiei's ruby eyes. "You don't want to know."

Hiei turned a glare on Harry. "You," he said, "Tell me."

Harry exchanged a look with Ron who vigorously shook his head and mouthed 'No' repeatedly. He almost felt sorry for his friend but this time, Hermione was right. They had no right to judge. He took a shaky breath and spilled all in one quick breath, "Ron said some things that pissed off Kurama."

"_What,"_ Hiei said calmly— too calmly. His tone was chilling and it made everyone's hairs stand on end. His red eyes bore angrily into Ron's.

"I said Botan had made friends with a few Slytherins," Hermione said quickly, intending on saving herself and Harry. Ron deserved whatever Hiei dished out at him.

His head whipped around and stared hard at the bushy haired girl. "And?" said Hiei, waiting impatiently for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and explained what had happened.

By the end of it, Hiei was livid. "_You—_," he said, his blood-red eyes glaring daggers at Ron who flinched and whimpered. "—are the _stupidest_ human I have _ever_ met," he snarled.

Hermione watched as Hiei furiously stalked back to his Table and exchanged a few words with Malfoy. Malfoy's aloof expression had slowly morphed into one of confusion before finally settling on anger. Draco nodded to something Hiei said then he frowned as he replied to whatever it was. Hiei was still scowling when he disappeared into thin air at a speed too quick to follow with her untrained eyes. Draco also immediately scowled once Hiei was out of sight. Hermione assumed he was angry at having been left alone to do the work.

Harry scooted towards Hermione, catching her attention. She glanced at him, a single brow raised, questioning. He looked guilty.

Her instant reply was, "He deserves it." She sniffed, throwing a glare in Ron's direction before throwing her entire attention into her homework.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** It's about time I ended this chapter — a record of 18 pages. I hope you guys are happy. I want to make the relationships more complicated for the fun of it. I've always liked making things more complicated than was necessary. I mean, I like Ron and all but he can be a little ignorant, insensitive, and oblivious to all things important. I figured I'd put those bad parts of him to good use to further the plot.


	9. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's the next installment of Mission Hogwarts! It's Chapter Eight and I've gotten over 100 reviews. You guys have no idea how ridiculously happy I am at the moment. I'd like to give a huge thank you to every single one of you for being patient while I get my ass in gear to write every single chapter. Some chapters have come out faster, some later. I know it has probably annoyed you all to death when I released one chapter a month so I've done my best the last few chapters to do quicker releases.

Unfortunately, it will be a while before the next one. My uncle passed away and preparations are needed for his funeral which I will be attending. He was a close member of the family to me. So far, I've used this fanfic to keep my mind off of his death but while it does work, sometimes I can't help but remember.

Anyway, onto something a little more cheerful. Once again, I'd like to reply to some reviews that I felt needed a reply here. I find that clicking the reply link on the reviews page every single time I want to reply to a review gets rather annoying and I often forget who I replied to. So to those of you who received more than one reply by PM, I'm sorry!

**KyoHana:** Thank you and, it's true isn't it? It's what makes Ron seem so human and it does in fact at times make me like him more. I've realized that in most YYHHP crossovers, Ron is given very little parts so I've decided that that will change in mine. Unfortunately, his parts ends up making him seem like the bad guy. Of course, that's my entire fault as the writer but I couldn't figure out how else to put him in without jamming the story and turning everyone into goody two shoes which I definitely do _not_ want.

**Shadow929: **Wow that was a long review. Once again, I thank you for your support! I'm not sure if mine would be the most realistic out there, but I'm trying very hard to make everyone in character and the situations not too outrageous. You have no idea how many times I've completely deleted scenes because it came off as too much or too out of character or too something else entirely. About Hiei and Kurama's relationship, rest assured, they will _not_ be calling each other pet names. I cannot for the life of me imagine Kurama and Hiei spewing crap like 'honey', 'baby', or even worse 'darling' and 'pumpkin'. Someone stab me if I do that.

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Silvermane1:** Nooo! What happened to the one word 'cool's I usually get? I was actually waiting for it!

**Otakualways: **Really? I'm relieved to know that. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Concubine99: **To answer your question, yes they will find out about it. How? I'm not quite sure yet. I've got about a million different scenarios in which they can find out about them but choosing one of them is difficult and, some of the scenarios are just mean, but yes, they will find out about them, but before they find out anything about them being demons or their relationship, I'm going to complicate this story more by throwing in some love triangles? Squares? Octagons? Something like that. The story of course will progress but I want the characters to develop too.

**KuroAngelique: **Haha… Yes they kissed! Nice surprise eh? As for when they got together, I have no idea. They've been 'together' since before the first chapter. As for before that, just assume whatever you want. I had at first wanted them to get together _during_ the fic but since the fic was going to get complicated anyway, I decided to hell with that.

- - - - -

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Eight**

By **Clow Angel**

- - - - -

Finding the fox was an easy task. The kitsune was currently sitting in the Whomping Willow. Hiei glanced up at the miraculously still tree, past the many gnarly branches and spotted the redhead sitting with his back to him, swinging his long legs back and forth very much like a human child would. Hiei then knew something must have struck his friend when Ron had said what he said. He could venture a guess at what bothered the kitsune but he certainly wasn't sure he was one hundred percent correct. He could say without lying that he knew Kurama better than anyone else alive, but then again Kurama could say the same thing of him. Sometimes, he wasn't so sure if it was a good move on his part, allowing the other to know him so deeply but he knew that if he didn't at least offer that, Kurama would never make a similar exchange.

"Ne, Hiei…" It was Kurama and it was so low and soft a voice, Hiei almost missed it, so deep in thought he was.

He flickered, image disappearing from the ground and reappearing on the same branch Kurama sat. He looked down at the redhead, concern clear in his eyes but his expression was still blank as ever.

"If everyone was like Ron, there would be no hope for me, would there?" It was a rhetorical question, not one meant to be answered, but Hiei felt the need to say something anyway.

"No, there wouldn't but not every human is like that idiot," Hiei said, his voice also low to match that of his partner's. Hiei plopped down close to the redhead, offering what comfort he could. He knew what this was all about now. Kurama was thinking of telling the truth to his mother and Ron's words weakened his resolve if not totally destroyed it. It probably brought an onslaught of memories of the past as well—his bloody, path of carnage and thievery. It was a life he knew the kitsune both loved and despised.

Kurama sighed wearily, looking up past the leafless branches and into the cloudy, murky sky. It was going to rain soon. "Poor Botan. I hope she never comes to hear what he said. It would make her cry. She's too much of a giving and kind person."

Hiei looked up at the concern lacing his friend's voice. "She won't hear of it. I'll make sure of it. Even a bimbo like her doesn't deserve to have that thrown at her. She hasn't been a very useful ally but she has been a loyal one."

"How mean," commented Kurama still gazing steadily but unseeingly at the darkening sky.

"Don't think too much, Fox. It's not healthy," Hiei said his voice barely a whisper against the howling of the wind. A storm was definitely brewing. He wasn't sure if the fates were against him or not, bringing in weather that matched his friend's mood.

"It's impossible not to think. Thinking is what I spend most of my time doing. My role requires it."

"Fuck your role."

Kurama chuckled mirthlessly.

Hiei glanced over at the depressed redhead in concern.

"I'll get over this soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't fast enough," Hiei said. "You mentioned thinking was your role. Mine is to make sure you're healthy and alive."

"I'm both right now, Hiei," Kurama said. It wasn't often his partner would say such things outright like this so he treasured the moment all the more. He leaned over, tired from the stress, the thinking, everything, and used Hiei as his support for the moment.

"Mentally is included in being healthy," quipped Hiei as he readily gave the support his friend seeked, bringing a muscular arm around to wrap around his friend's back, pulling him even closer. "Rest, Kurama."

"Mm…"

They stayed like that until the flapping of wings disturbed their rest. An eagle owl landed on their branch and offered the letter tied to its leg. Hiei quickly undid the knot and the eagle owl took off. He scanned the note, smirked, and passed it to Kurama who stared curiously at the fire demon before reading it. A smile donned his lips after he was done.

_Don't pay mind to what the weasel says. _

_He never thinks before talking. It's how he bloody is._

_I'm speaking from experience._

_- Draco_

"You told him?"

Hiei shrugged. "Only that the idiot said something stupid."

Kurama smiled.

The fire demon almost smiled when he witnessed his partner do so. "Are you better now?"

"Honestly? No, but I'll get there," Kurama's voice was muffled because he had turned his head and buried his face in Hiei's cloak.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the redhead's actions.

"You smell nice."

The fire demon snorted. "So you've told me millions of times."

Kurama smiled against the surprisingly smooth fabric. "It's true."

Hiei really did manage a smile this time. "We're not doing it in a tree." That earned him a whack in the arm.

"That wasn't my intention," Kurama grumbled playfully.

A single eyebrow rose under the white headband. "I suppose you do learn something new everyday."

The redhead looked up and all but gaped at the fire demon. "Hiei!"

His response was a small laugh.

Kurama smiled fondly at his shorter companion.

Hiei caught the look. "What?"

"Thank you," he said and he meant it from the bottom of his heart at the very moment.

Hiei snorted, a bit embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable at the words.

Kurama only chuckled and swooped in for a sweet kiss which didn't remain sweet for long. It turned wild, heated, and desperately passionate in moments. Hands clawed at each other's back, arms, and chest resisting the urge to tear off clothes in their need for skin to skin contact.

Hiei pushed the redhead away gently before it got too far, catching his breath. His own ruby eyes caught glittering emerald ones. "Kurama, we are _not_ doing it in a tree."

Kurama pouted playfully. "Fine."

"Stop being childish."

"I can't help it. It's in my nature."

"You're infuriating."

Kurama laughed.

Hiei smirked, relieved.

- - - - -

Hermione paced the Gryffindor Common Room while Harry watched and Ron fidgeted.

"'Mione—"

"Quiet, Ronald. I don't want to even start on how stupid and completely insensitive you were," Hermione nearly shouted, only managing to keep her voice down at the last moment.

"I only said the truth," Ron defended himself weakly.

"_What_ truth? Hasn't Botan been every bit nice and friendly to you ever since the beginning of term? She hasn't done a single thing to you to warrant such behavior and outright display of dislike."

"Well, she's going to turn all evil and mean eventually because of those Slytherins," mumbled Ron.

"Oh for—" Hermione screamed, exasperated. "Ron, Botan isn't that kind of person! I can't believe you can't see anything past this stupid House Rivalry. You had better apologize when Kurama returns. I have never seen him this upset."

Harry reflected back on the expression Kurama had and he shuddered and instantly felt guilty for not having said anything. His new friend's emerald green eyes were cold and distant—a mask for hiding his true feelings and pain from prying eyes. Harry sighed and curled into himself on the chair he sat, resting his chin on his knees.

"You really were an idiot," added Harry.

"Not you too! You've seen how those Slytherins always hated us and glared at us. It's no doubt they're trying to turn Botan against us too."

Harry's own green eyes flashed angrily. "That's just stupid! You don't hate people because of their friends. What do you think people say about _you_ for being friends with me Does it hurt? Yes. You're doing the same thing everyone else does!"

Ron's eyes widened and he stared guiltily down at his lap. "I really was an idiot, wasn't I?"

"Oh? So you noticed?" Hermione spat at him.

The sound of the Fat Lady's portrait sliding open alerted the remaining three people in the room, and they looked up just as Kurama stepped through the hole in the wall. The redhead was dripping wet. They looked out the window and noticed it had started raining. Hermione immediately rushed up the stairs and returned with a fluffy towel, handing it to the redhead while guiding him to a seat.

Hermione looked down at the redhead, worry clouding her brown eyes.

"Well, I'll be going to sleep now—" Ron couldn't make it a step before Hermione walked up to him, smacked him across the head and shoved him roughly back in his seat.

"You—," Hermione growled, "—are not going _anywhere_ just yet."

Seeing Hermione's manic gleam in her eyes, Ron stayed put. He sneaked a peek at the redhead sitting across from him who was busily drying his sopping wet hair. He quickly said, "I'm sorry."

The towel stilled, everyone stilled, waiting for the redhead's reply.

"I do not accept your apology."

Ron gaped. Harry blinked in surprised. Hermione was kind of expecting it. Kurama was kind, but he didn't seem to be very forgiving when it came to certain things.

"W-Why?" Ron stuttered, confused.

"You do not truly mean it. I also realized when you called Botan a traitor, what kind of person you are. Your views are too narrow-minded; a one way path. You fail to see the entire picture, only paying attention what displeases or pleases you, disregarding everything else as inconsequential." At this point, Ron was gaping, unsure how to retaliate or even defend himself. "Occasionally, that can be strength, but in this case, it proved to be a weapon against someone else's kind and friendly personality. A person such as Botan is not deserving of such harsh words. I bid you goodnight." Kurama had said each word clearly and coldly. He did not want to speak anymore as it was. It was as good a way as any to end the stressful day.

He handed the towel back to Hermione and said his thanks before ascending the stairs to his dorm room soundlessly.

Hermione frowned at Ron's distraught expression. It served him right.

"I think that hurt more than anything Hiei could ever say," Ron gasped, his face impossibly pale, finally dawning on him that Kurama was extremely angry at him.

Harry had to agree. The words more than stung; it cut like a knife. He knew what Kurama said was true. He was Ron's best friend after all and he could see his friend's faults. In fact, Ron's tactlessness along with his narrow-minded blindness had hurt their friendship on more than one occasion but he had never outright relayed it back to him. In fact, because Ron was his first friend, he had forgiven him more often than not.

The following day seemed to drag by, refusing to end. At least it seemed that way to Ron.

Without realizing it, Kurama had gained a lot of supporters and friends over the month or two he'd been at the school. The students who had witnessed what had happened the previous night at the Great Hall had obviously spread it around school. Even a few Slytherins (although mostly girls) were shooting hateful glares in the Weasley's direction, and this time, not out of Gryffindor hatred.

Kurama made it a point not to look at or be within ten feet of the Weasley although no one had noticed since he did it so naturally and discreetly it didn't attract any attention.

At Lunch, Hiei had taken Kurama by the arm, surprising everyone at the Gryffindor Table and dragged him over to the Slytherin Table instead. Kurama could only blink in wonder. A Slytherin Third Year girl blushed and quickly moved over to allow room for the guest.

Ron gaped like a fish. Hermione flashed him a look that clearly told him she was rather displeased with how he had done nothing to improve the relationship between him and the other redhead all day long.

Harry could only watch as Kurama meekly took a seat at the foreign table. Draco had glanced up from his lunch and frowned when Hiei had dragged the redhead over but looked the other way seconds later, ignoring them in favor of eating his lunch in silence. He realized lately, the blonde Slytherin seemed subdued. He didn't even go out of his way to terrorize him and his friends anymore. He didn't want to notice, but Malfoy's actions always rang loud and clear and in a in your face kind of way.

"You noticed too?"

It was Hermione. Harry snapped out of his trance and glanced questioningly at Hermione.

"You don't need to hide it. I've noticed it too. He does seem different, doesn't he?"

Harry nodded.

Ron didn't even participate in the conversation; too busy ignoring the glares people were throwing his way or making rude gestures in return.

When Botan made to sit with them halfway through lunch, a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls quickly steered her away to sit with them instead. It seemed as if everyone knew what Ron said except for Botan because she had only babbled in confusion before giving up going over to the Gryffindors. Ron very nearly sank to the floor under the table in his shame.

Ron groaned miserably when a passing group of Ravenclaws threw scathing glares of varying degrees at him when they were heading to Herbology. "I think I angered the devil, Harry…"

"Close enough," replied Harry.

"If you knew this was going to happen, you should have watched your troublesome mouth," scolded Hermione for about the twentieth time that day. "Kurama has a lot of fan girls and Botan has a lot of fan boys. You won't get out of this unscathed."

"Thanks for reminding me, 'Mione…" Ron moaned. His day wasn't going to look up any considering their next class was going to be Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Kurama was Professor Sprout's assistant.

With Ron's bad luck, he just had to meet his twin brothers before class. They had just come from Herbology themselves.

"Hello there Ronniekins!," Fred said in that cheerful, mischievous tone of his.

"Heard you did another idiotic thing—," said George.

"But we had no idea you'd be—," continued Fred.

"—_this­_ dumb!" Fred and George chorused together. They laughed loudly and halfway down the hall, they called over their shoulders. "We'll tell mum to prepare you a coffin!"

Herbology was a nightmare, Ron thought miserably. He had never gone through worse days than the one he just had and it wasn't even over yet. Herbology was never a favorite subject of his, but he was okay in it. He never failed but he never did exceedingly well either. However, he was guaranteed he failed his hands on assignment in class that day. Everyone seemed to be against him for one reason or another and the main reason was Botan. That girl really was friendly. She had friends _everywhere_. Was her laughter infectious? On the other hand, he had to hand it to Kurama. It was known throughout the entire school by now that the red-haired, emerald eyed beauty was furious with him, but during the entire class, he had assisted everyone equally, himself included. His voice gave no hint of anger. It was a purely professional tone.

Hermione and Harry ran to catch up with Ron. "He was surprisingly helpful wasn't he?" asked Hermione.

"He was…" said Ron in a subdued tone.

"Maybe you should go — y'know, properly apologize to him now," suggested Harry.

"How? He won't talk to me, look at me, or even be within ten feet of me!"

Harry almost laughed at Ron's expression. When his best friend got desperate, it was a funny sight. He'd go all red in the face making his freckles stand out, and he'd mess with his hair by tugging at it with his hands. To finish it off, his voice got higher and it took on a very whiny tone.

"Just call out to him. He'll probably answer," commented Hermione.

"Come with me?" Ron turned and looked at the two with pleading eyes.

Hermione frowned and said, "No." It was the tone of voice that forced him to do his homework every night. It brooked no argument.

Ron gulped and looked helplessly at Harry. Harry shrugged as if saying, 'Sorry can't help you. Hermione will only yell at me.'

"Well, if you don't see me back in the Common Room by eight, you'll know to start preparing my funeral," said Ron, his voice trembling. Then he walked off in search of Kurama.

Now that classes were over for the day, Harry and Hermione decided to visit the Hospital Wing to see Miss Yukina. Right when the duo walked through the door, the koorime looked up in distress only to sigh in relief when she noticed who was there, or more specifically, who wasn't there.

"Good afternoon, Hermione, Harry. Would you like some tea?"

Harry nodded.

"Thank you very much, Miss Yukina," said Hermione, smiling.

"Brother—," Yukina called out softly to someone at the back of the room.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a wide eyed look.

"I'll be preparing tea for Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. I'll be right back."

They heard a faint 'Hn' from the back of the room and as quietly as possible approached who they knew to be Hiei hidden behind a sheet that sectioned off Madame Pomphrey's resting corner.

"You two can get over here," snapped Hiei. "I can hear you no matter how quiet you try to be."

Throwing a worried glance at the sheet that separated them from the ill-tempered boy, they lifted one side and stepped through, taking a seat at a round table set up for guests.

"Hi," said Harry, unsure what else to say.

"Where's the idiot?"

Hermione winced. "He's looking for Kurama."

Hiei's expression was blank when he stared straight at the bushy-haired girl causing her to duck her head. "Why?"

"He wants to apologize," explained Harry. "He knows he's wrong now."

"Does he." Hiei stood, set his teacup down with a gentle clink before calling past the sheet. "Yukina, I'm leaving."

"Already?" It seems she looked at the time because the next thing she said was, "Oh! I'm sorry for keeping you, Brother. It's already this late."

"Hn." The sheets rustled and Hiei was gone.

Hermione merely sighed.

Harry blinked. "Well, that went well."

Hermione shot him a sour look.

"I'm sorry Brother had to leave so abruptly," Yukina said as she set down three cups of tea. "He's busy at this time of day."

"We understand," said Hermione gratefully accepting the tea and taking a long sip. It warmed her throat as she swallowed. Sighing in contentment, she set her teacup down and smiled brightly at Yukina.

"What brings you here today?" asked Yukina.

"We were passing by so we stopped for a visit," said Harry. "We didn't expect Hiei to be here though."

"Oh." Yukina's face fell at the thought of her brother. "It seems Kurama-san is angry. As a result, Brother is worried. He came today asking for advice." She shook her head then as if disappointed in herself. "Unfortunately, when it concerns Kurama-san, I don't know what to say. He's very secretive and has yet to speak to me about himself so I wasn't much help to my brother."

Harry almost wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall. His best friend had never caused this much of an uproar before. At times like these, strangling Ron seemed like a good idea.

"It was a good thing Mr. Weasley was not with you. I was afraid that if he were, my Brother would harm him."

"To tell you the truth, I feel like smacking him once or twice," Hermione confessed with a sigh.

"I've not heard details of what happened. Do you mind telling me?" Yukina asked, peering up into Hermione's brown eyes with her bright red ones, pleading. "Brother tells me it is of no concern but I worry."

Hermione caved immediately and relayed the tale to the young healer.

By the end of the story, Yukina had a hand over her mouth in shock. "Surely Mr. Weasley didn't mean it?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure he did at the time which is why I think Kurama got so angry."

"I see. He doesn't take well to discrimination. He despises it. He's suffered from it so it probably hurt him when Mr. Weasley said such horrible things."

Hermione frowned in worry. "What happened?" she asked.

Yukina shook her head once again. "I'm sorry. I don't know the details. Even if I did, I don't have the right to tell you." She looked up suddenly, worried. "Is Botan-san alright?"

"Actually," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "She doesn't know about it so she's fine. Everyone's hiding it from her."

"Oh." Yukina blinked in surprise. "How nice of them."

"Yeah, well she's a nice person. No one wants her hurt," said Harry. "Even some of the Slytherins are defending her. I think I actually like them more now as weird as that is."

"Do you know where Kurama is?" asked Hermione. "He didn't leave class at the same time as us."

Yukina looked down, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "I believe Brother is with him by now."

Harry stood abruptly, banging his knee against the short table and hissed. "Ron!" he said through the throbbing pain.

"Oh!" Hermione set her teacup down and grabbed her things, dashing out of the room.

Yukina jumped from the sudden rush of things and blinked owlishly down at Harry. "What happened?"

"Ron went looking for Kurama before we came here."

Realization dawned on Yukina. "Oh dear," she gasped, wringing her hands in worry. "I hope Brother won't kill him."

Harry wasn't sure if Miss Yukina was serious or not, but he had never heard the young healer joke about anything. He prayed against all odds that she was joking. Ron was an idiot, but he didn't think he deserved to die for it. He gulped, pale as the sheets on the hospital beds and asked with a shaky voice, "You don't mean Hiei will _really_ kill him, do you?"

Yukina's expression was uncharacteristically blank as she knelt before Harry, placing a hand over his injured knee. A pale blue orb of light flickered under her palm before steadying into a dim glow.

A sensation similar to being slowly submerged into a warm bath after an exhausting day washed over Harry's senses. It felt extremely nice and comforting. From experience at Hogwarts, healing of injuries of both physical and magical types was usually unpleasant. However, whatever Miss Yukina was doing was anything but. He forcefully shook the foreign but pleasant sensations away and looked down at the kneeling healer. "Miss Yukina, you weren't serious, were you?"

"Just like you would defend and protect your friends, my brother does as well. He will not forgive those who hurt Kurama-san, but Kurama-san will not allow Brother to harm Mr. Weasley. He is kind and will forgive when Brother will not. Your friend is safe," she said in a soft tone of voice that wasn't quite reassuring but wasn't exactly the opposite either. She was merely stating a fact.

- - - - -

Ron was sitting nervously under the Whomping Willow of all places and trying very hard to explain himself instead of turning tail and running in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him. He had his extremely pissed off House Mate, a giant attacking tree that very nearly crushed his dad's car and himself, and an ill-tempered Slytherin facing him. Things were not looking good for him.

Kurama, his extremely pissed off House Mate was glaring at him as if he were a speck of dirt from beneath his boots. It made Ron look down ashamed and terrified for his life. The Whomping Willow behind the Japanese redhead was swaying in a most threatening manner as if expressing its anger for the boy before it.

"I'm really sorry. I was wrong. I-I just wasn't thinking and I said those things. I know Botan's always been nice and stuff. It's just that thinking of Slytherins makes me angry," Ron continued babbling, so nervous he was. It was almost like talking to Professor Dumbledore combined with Snape.

Kurama finally sighed wearily, leaning against the large trunk of the dangerous tree. "I understand that, I really do, Ron. I just don't understand how you can let a House Rivalry interfere with your friendships with other Houses. The way you judge them before you understand where they're coming from is disappointing. I had expected more from the brave and noble house of Gryffindor. You shouldn't judge people at face value."

The Weasley redhead's head lowered further, his face a mixture of expressions clashing with one another much like his emotions and thoughts were. On one hand, he knew he was judgemental. First impressions were important to him and it usually dictated how he would behave toward the people he meets. On the other hand, he knew that not all first impressions were correct. One of his best friends and crush (Hermione) was a total nightmare and still occasionally was but the point was he reevaluated his opinion of her and accepted her as a friend. His first impression of Kurama was an extremely good one but he had not expected him to be so harsh and straight to the point concerning his comrades' honor. Actually, that wasn't really surprising now that he thought about it. He realized he would've done the same thing to defend Harry or Hermione. Really, right now, he wasn't even so sure what he was thinking about so deeply. His life could end at any moment and he was pondering on first impressions! Really! His priorities certainly were out of whack. He'd have to rearrange them when he was out of danger, he reminded himself.

"Ron, I do understand where you're coming from," he said gently, lowering himself to the ground facing Ron.

Ron slowly raised his head and meekly peeked out from underneath his lashes at the other redhead.

"I don't mean to scold you like a child. I wasn't raised here in the British Wizarding Community so I and the rest of my friends disregard the House Rivalries. We don't see the need for them other than to promote some friendly competition which I believe is the point of their existence."

"Well, yeah, they are but the Slytherins kinda take it a step further a lot of the times. They don't have a very good reputation," said Ron.

"I'm aware but after being pegged as the 'bad' house for so long, I assume they naturally fall into the steps of their predecessors without much of a choice. It's expected of them now. Their House isn't as kind as the rest of ours. It's more like an army. Everyone is watched." Kurama paused and turned to Hiei. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Something like that."

"Watched?" Ron gaped.

"There are parents of Slytherin children that are — what do you call them here again? — right, Death Eaters. Many of the Slytherin House members probably don't have much of a choice but to join Voldemort—

Ron flinched.

"Oh, sorry," Kurama apologized sheepishly. "I forget you don't call him by name here. Well, my point is, if they don't want to be killed or estranged from their families, they must follow orders. They can't befriend who they want to. Their situation is a sad one — one they can do almost nothing about. Family to many of us are most important in our lives. They don't have anyone else to turn to for help or support. They use their reputation and family names to shield them, to create a mask. Someone like Botan is a breath of fresh air in their watched and monotone lives. I hope you understand now, Ron."

Ron had never thought of it that way before. The situation of his rivaling house members never crossed his mind. He just figured all of them were snots because that's just the way they were. He didn't think some of them had no choice in friends or personal lives, that their every move was watched. He'd have wanted to jump off the Astronomy tower if that happened to him. Everyone in Gryffindor was relatively supportive of each other although sometimes rifts do appear but eventually, everything would go back to normal. It was just the way things were in Gryffindor.

"Yeah," whispered Ron, still in shock. "Yeah, I do understand. Thanks. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome and you're forgiven," Kurama said kindly, standing and brushing off the dirt. "Come. The Willow is most unforgiving unless I'm around. I don't want to leave you here alone with it."

"Oh, right." He had completely forgotten he was sitting in front of the violent magical tree, so absorbed in the conversation he was. He quickly got up and stumbling a few times in his nervousness to get away from the tree.

"Why didn't it attack you?" Ron asked breathlessly once they were safely inside Hogwarts Castle.

"I'm a Plant Master. It wouldn't attack me unless I ordered it to."

"You mean you can just order plants to do things?"

Kurama nodded. "Although some need a little bit of persuasion, most are willing to do anything I ask."

"That'd come in handy in Herbology," Ron grumbled. Plants never did seem to like him very much in class. In fact, they tended to hate everyone except Neville. His head swiveled this way and that, searching. "Where'd Hiei go?"

"He returned to his room. He still has to finish up his assignment with Mr. Malfoy. He only joined me because he was untrusting of you," he said bluntly.

"He won't kill me now will he?"

"No, I do not believe so."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

When they returned to the Common Room, the Weasley twins let out an exaggerated groan of disappointment.

"We were just getting ready to write to mum—" said George mournfully.

"—telling her to prepare to you a coffin," finished Fred.

"Too bad," said George with a shrug.

"We were so looking forward to it too," said Fred, exchanging a ridiculously sappy look.

"Guess we won't be attending our first funeral," they moaned together before turning and marching up the stairs to their dorm howling in laughter.

Ron rolled his eyes, all too used to his brothers' antics, and joined his friends who were doing their homework together at their usual table.

Kurama inclined his head at the three before ascending the stairs to his room too. He was probably going to bring down his homework to work on too.

Harry looked up when Ron took a seat, completely forgetting his homework. "How'd it go? Your head's still on. Hermione left to find you but she couldn't find you anywhere. We were scared you might've died or something."

Hermione glared at Harry then turned her glare on Ron. "Where were you? I looked everywhere! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Well, you wouldn't have found me. I was at the Whomping Willow," said Ron, laying his head on the small table. He was feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"The _what!" _Hermione screeched.

"The _Whomping Willow._"

"You're alive," she gasped. She stood, knocking her chair over and shakily stumbled over to Ron and looked him over. "You're not hurt?"

"No actually, I'm not."

Hermione engulfed Ron in a bone crushing hug causing Ron to turn an unhealthy shade of red. "Thank Merlin!"

Harry who was watching could only try to quell the bubble of laughter that was threatening to spill from his lips which were twitching into a smile.

As abruptly as she hugged him, she let him go and held him at arms length. "How did it go?"

"He accepted my apology," said Ron although he didn't sound as happy as he should've been.

"Why do you sound so miserable then?" asked Hermione. She righted her chair and took her seat again.

"Learned some things." He then told his two friends what he had learned less than half an hour ago.

Hermione sighed sadly. "I was aware of it actually. It was impossible every single Slytherin was bad to the bone," she whispered lowly so no one would overhear.

Harry wasn't aware of it so he turned wide eyes to Hermione.

Hermione caught the look and frowned at him. "You couldn't seriously think every single Slytherin was horrible and mean because that was how they were born to be."

Harry shrugged. "How was I to know?"

"Slytherins are sly, cunning, and selfish. At least, that's what it seems. They put themselves first before anything else. It's not possible all of them want to throw their lives away by joining the biggest evil known to the Wizarding world. They're not stupid. One of the reasons they would join his side would be because there was no other way other than death to escape and not many are willing to help them because they already have a bad reputation. Being in Slytherin is almost like a test to see if they're capable of being Death Eaters. It's a network of watching and being watched." Hermione sighed forlornly, her eyes gliding over her two friends to stare out the window. "I wouldn't wish that kind of life on anyone. Of course, some Slytherins really do join You Know Who because they want to."

It reminded Harry a little bit of how it was every summer. He was constantly being watched. Even here in Hogwarts, he was being watched by teachers, students, enemies, and Voldemort. Being _Harry Potter_, he also had things that were expected of him. He could understand what the Slytherins might be going through except their situation sounded worse.

- - - - -

Hiei wordlessly strolled into him empty room and pulled out his parchments, quills and ink bottles from his dresser. Draco Malfoy walked in behind him and closed the door, locking it with a spell and casting a silencing charm on the room. His untrusting eyes landed on Hiei.

Hiei immediately was aware of the magic cast on the room, but chose to ignore it. Instead, he sat on his bed and started on his homework.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Draco asked at last. It had taken him a while to figure out. Growing up in a family that practiced and excelled in the Dark Arts, his house was filled with artifacts and information. The Malfoy Manor had an extensive library on almost everything related to the Dark Arts — demons included. When he had met Hiei, he was suspicious. Who was this Hiei really? His speed was inhuman, his magic deadly and destructive. At first, like everyone else, he assumed he was trained in a different kind of wandless magic. He had heard Eastern magic was different for everyone and volatile. But as time went on, he realized the other boy's abilities were beyond just wandless magic. It was an entirely separate realm of magic — one that was otherworldly.

So now, his unwavering gaze was settled on the suspected demon who only smirked evilly at him in return.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I dropped the bomb. I had actually intended for Hermione to find out first, but it just didn't turn out that way. Hermione's smart and all, but Draco was surrounded by the Dark Arts throughout his life. I figured he'd have come across some book or artifact that simply screamed DEMON and being curious about the Dark Arts as he is, he'd eventually research into it. So, tada!


	10. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Nine

**Author's Notes:** _-sigh of relief-_ You have no idea how worried I was that I'd get a bunch of Ron fans throwing insults at me for making Ron being — well, Ron. I tried really hard to make him in character and I hope I pulled it off.

Oh, and sorry for my small spelling errors in the previous chapter. I really suck at proofreading my own work. I probably need a proofreader.

And after being generally broody, lazy, and a total bum, I've finally started this chapter. The death of my uncle hit me harder than I thought it would. So I hope you all understand the reason for the lateness.

- - - - -

**Review Replies: **Once again, I won't reply to every single review. That's just crazy. I tend to reply to reviews that have questions, suggestions, or comments that I feel should have a reply.

**Shadow929:** Sorry, I don't intend on bringing in Jin and Touya. I don't really know how to fit them into it and I've never read much of them nor studied them in the anime so I'm not confident in writing them either.

**Kerica:** I'm glad you take the time to review at all so it's no biggie. Thank you for your support while I write this story! I appreciate it.

**KyoHana:** In my mind, Kurama wouldn't accept something half-assed. He just seems to be that kind of person or maybe it's just all in my head. LOL

**To the other reviewers and readers:** Don't worry. I'll continue this story hopefully til the end. I love writing this fanfic and I don't want to drop it. Unless something happens, this fanfic will stay alive. Occasionally, chapters might take a while to come out, but rest assured, I am writing!

- - - - -

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Nine**

By **Clow Angel**

- - - - -

Hiei's left eyebrow quirked underneath his headband at the question and he looked up from his homework. His eyes settled on the blonde and he smirked at the determined look in his eyes. "Well, well, you're a smart one, aren't you?"

Draco bristled, on the defense. "Why is a demon here? You're not allowed on the Human World," he said carefully.

"Oh? I'm surprised you know so much." Hiei was amused. The Blondie was obviously afraid of him, he could practically smell it, but he put up a very good brave front. If he was Yusuke, he wouldn't be able to tell.

Draco scoffed at the demon's tone of voice. "I come from a long line of pureblood wizards. The information in our library on the Dark Arts is vast. Knowing about demons and Makai isn't something to be amazed at. Although, I'm probably the only one who knows about it."

It was Hiei's turn to adopt a sneer that made Draco green with envy. If he could pull off a sneer like that, he was sure even Potter would back down.

"What do you think you can do with that little worthless piece of information?" asked Hiei. He stood and quickly minimized the space between them. Blood red garnet orbs pierced silver ones.

Draco hastily put some distance between them, finally hitting the door behind him. "I can easily tell everyone." This wasn't going how he thought it would. Hiei didn't seem the least bit disturbed about him knowing his identity.

"How would that benefit you, brat? Would they believe you? In this Wizarding world of yours, we're thought to be myths, legendary creatures. _No one_ would believe you."

Draco bristled at the insult and scowled venomously at Hiei. "I don't trust a demon to guard this school much less me."

"I never asked for your trust," Hiei spat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your old coot of a _Headmaster_ asked for the best Detectives he could get, he got them. We work under a contract. Trust is not an issue. We trust you less than you trust us."

"So you're getting paid. Well, you're not getting paid enough. The Dark Lord isn't something even you demons can take care of."

"_Paid_? We're not getting paid." Hiei sneered again. "He couldn't pay us enough for us to accept this boring mission."

"If you're not getting paid, then why are you here? You can't possibly have volunteered. You don't seem the type."

The Jaganshi almost rolled his eyes at all the questions. "I'm on parole."

"_Parole?_" Draco gasped. He had thought it strange that a demon would willingly attend a school full of human children. So he was on parole. What he was on parole for was the question. Maybe he could use the information.

"Attempted world domination," said Hiei when he noticed the look on Draco's face.

Draco gaped, turning a ghostly shade of white. "You're not serious."

Hiei only gave him a blank stare.

He was dead serious. Draco dropped to the ground like stone in water. He was doomed. He was being guarded by a demon that had attempted world domination. Not to mention, he seemed to hate humankind.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the blonde's devastated expression. "Look _human,_ I can care less if you trust me or not. I am here for a mission and I will finish it without a hitch, with or without your cooperation. It makes no difference to me."

Draco looked up at the demon warily. "Fine, I'll cooperate. It isn't as if I have any other choice."

"Good," said Hiei, uncrossing his arms and stalking over to his bed once again. "We need to finish this stupid assignment."

Draco complied with the unsaid order, dispelled the spells on the room and together, they finished the assignment without a word.

- - - - -

When Draco was alone on Saturday, once again he sat under his tree that was now bare of any leaves. The days were getting colder with each day that passed. Within a month, it would snow. So Draco Malfoy sat rather still with a quilt wrapped around him, pondering over the mystery that was Hiei.

For a demon, Hiei didn't really act much different than other humans other than the dislike of humans. He talked and looked like one so it was no wonder no one had realized. Even in the illustrations from his Manor's vast library, the demons were monstrous sights. Some of them were hairy all over and had sharp horns protruding from their foreheads. Others were scaly and grotesque with leathery wings sprouting from their backs and sharp claws. He then remembered something from his books.

…_Only the most powerful demons can take on a humanoid form._

That meant Hiei was extremely powerful. He mentally cursed. He wasn't feeling the least bit safe. In fact, he could say he felt safer before he had acquired the demon's help.

A crunch of twigs and leaves alerted him to a presence of another. Scowling, he waited and was pleasantly surprised to find a redhead looming over him.

"Hello Draco," greeted Kurama, a friendly smile adorning his lips and emerald orbs sparkling gently under the setting sun.

"Hi…" he greeted lamely in return.

"May I?" Kurama gestured to the spot next to Draco.

"S-sure," he stuttered and scooted over a bit to allow more room for the redhead.

Kurama gracefully plopped down next to the Slytherin, acting quite comfortable in his presence.

"Hiei told me you found out he was a demon."

Draco's head turned so quickly, he was a little dizzy. "You _knew?_" Well, _of course_ he knew, Draco scolded himself. He was his co-worker so to speak!

Kurama nodded. 'Why didn't Draco seem to suspect him?' he wondered.

"He can be trusted then?"

Kurama hesitated before answering. "Hiei is not to be trusted as an individual, I'm afraid. However, if he is set out to complete a task, he will finish it. He's stubborn like that. So be at ease, he will do all he can other than die to protect you. I doubt he'd die anyway. Wizarding magic can barely harm him. His dragon would decimate his foes."

Draco nodded in acceptance. Now, he felt a little better about the entire situation. Wait, _dragon?_ He'll save it for later.

"I know this might be hard to do, but try and comply with his wishes to make his job easier and your life safer. His way of saying things is meant to provoke his enemies and allies alike so ignore his tone."

Draco scowled but nodded all the same. "I'll try."

"Thank you. It makes my life easier as well. He won't come complaining to me about anything. I'm always the one to endure his complaints." Kurama chuckled.

"Aren't you afraid he'll turn on you?" Draco asked.

Kurama blinked. "That never crossed my mind actually. As strange as it may seem, Hiei _trusts_ me, so it is natural that I trust him. We work well together and so we accepted this mission together. We've been partners for a few years."

"You were partners when he attempted world domination?" Draco asked, unbelieving.

"Yes. I helped him with a few things before that but I dropped out of the partnership when he began his plan for world domination. When I tried to stop him, he stabbed me, although it was an accident."

"_Accident?"_ Draco gaped, aghast. "How is that an accident? He wouldn't pull that sword out if he didn't mean for it to stab someone."

"You're right. The target wasn't me. It was Yusuke. I simply jumped in front of it."

"Why would you do something like that? Wait. Never mind. You're a Gryffindor."

Kurama chuckled and then stood, brushing himself off.

Draco looked up questioningly and Kurama caught the look. "I need to get going. Hiei will be here in a few seconds and I need to help Harry with his studies. See you later, Draco." And he was gone…

…To be replaced by the fire demon.

Draco glared. Hiei stared. Draco sighed in resignation.

- - - - -

Hermione watched suspiciously when Draco and Hiei turned up for lunch at noon. They were being awfully close all of a sudden. Something wasn't right. Their assignment was over. There was no reason for them to be friendly with each other unless they really had become friends over the few days they were working on the assignment together. On one hand, Draco was a Slytherin and therefore, one of Hiei's types of people. After all, Hiei was from the same House. On the other hand, he had never made an attempt to befriend any of them. All his friends' personalities were opposite of his. The type of person Hiei being, he'd clash with anyone similar to him; not that he actually totally got along with his friends anyway.

Harry took one look at Hermione and immediately his gaze also landed on the pair. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

She frowned pensively. "I don't understand!" she said lowly. "They were at each other's throats a few days ago and now they're friendly?"

Ron groaned. "'Mione, let's not get anyone else pissed at us. Why should we care if he's friends with Malfoy? They're both Slytherins." He'd learned his lesson.

"Ron, we _need_ to be suspicious of anyone in Slytherin; Hiei included. Anyone there is a potential Death Eater whether of their own will or not. Either way, it's a prospective danger to us. I'm not saying we should attack them, but we should be cautious. Any new strange developments among them are something we need to keep an eye on."

Harry could agree but he wasn't sure if Hiei was the type to become a Death Eater. If he did, then Kurama would be greatly opposed to it. He was certain Kurama wouldn't approve of it and Hiei wouldn't turn on his friend like that.

"I don't think you need to worry about Hiei, Hermione," said Harry.

"Not you too, Harry. You _know_ why —"

He shook his head. "No, Hermione. He has Kurama. He wouldn't turn on Kurama and join the other side."

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "Of course. I don't know how I forgot about that." Her eyebrows drew together as she huffed irritably. "It's just — nothing's happened ever since school started. Don't you think it's suspicious? You haven't had any dreams. We haven't even snuck out of the Tower at night. It's very unusual. Every year has been filled with — you know."

Now that she mentioned it, it was very strange, Harry thought. He hasn't had a single one of _those _dreams ever since the start of term. That has never happened before. Those dreams were usually the triggers for snooping around, getting in trouble, and earning his house loss of points. Even his Marauder's Map was collecting dust in his trunk.

Ron looked at his two friends as if they were insane. "D'you _want_ to go lookin' for trouble, 'Mione? That's very unlike you. Shouldn't you be glad we have nothing to do and just have a normal school year? Even I'm sick of running around getting ourselves killed."

She sighed again. "You're right, Ron. I'm just edgy because of it. I'm not used to it. I really should be using this opportunity to study and focus on my classes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You study _all_ the time!"

Hermione ignored him and looked down both ways of the Gryffindor Table. "Where do you reckon Kurama is?"

Harry and Ron both shrugged. They didn't have a clue. They never really went out of their way to look for the redhead anyway.

Just then, the aforementioned redhead showed up and took a seat not too far from them. He picked a little at his food before actually eating it.

He looks a little pale observed Hermione. Before he had even eaten half the food on his plate, he pushed it away, stood, and left. She frowned. That certainly wasn't healthy. She'd confront him about it at dinner. For now, she had classes to attend.

Harry gritted his teeth, furious at the greasy git of a Potions Professor. Snape had just swept to the front of the room, taking a seat at his large desk, glaring contemptuously at Harry. Harry carefully schooled his expression into one of indifference and continued working on his potion. He didn't even bother reading what the Potion's name actually was. His partner was Hermione this time and his chances of messing up were slim. He was too preoccupied with mentally cursing Snape from hell and back anyway.

Hermione lightly kicked him to get his attention. "Stop," she hissed.

"Stop what?" he whispered back at her.

"Stop paying attention to what he's doing!" she hissed again.

He glared at his chopping board. It was sticky with some kind of green-yellow residue now. He scowled and slid his chopping board over to Hermione who scooped up the green-yellow goop in a vial and carefully poured a measured amount into the simmering cauldron. The previously lavender-colored liquid quickly turned a pale green and started emitting a smell similar to weeks-old dirty laundry. He scrunched his nose in distaste.

Across the room, Kurama coughed lightly and sneezed while Hiei glared into the depths of their shared cauldron. Their potion had turned a shade of pale green a few seconds before Harry's own potion, and the smell obviously didn't agree with the emerald-eyed Gryffindor.

Less than five minutes later, Ron and Neville's potion had exploded into a cloud of noxious orange gas that stank worse than rotten eggs that had everyone coughing and wheezing. That was a five point deduction for Gryffindor.

Another hour later, pair by pair, the students placed their finished potions on Snape's desk and left as quickly as possible. Kurama sneezed on his way out. The fumes from the lesson were making him feel nauseous. He made a face. "That smelled disgusting," he complained lightly.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "It smelled like Yusuke's room."

Kurama laughed. "You're right, it did," he agreed.

- - - - -

Hermione frowned. Kurama didn't show up for dinner. When she asked Hiei about it, he said Kurama wasn't hungry and would be turning in early. There was no way he wasn't hungry. He had barely eaten at lunch!

She finished her dinner quickly and rushed to the Gryffindor Tower. Throwing the door to the boy's dorm open, she spotted Kurama sleeping on his bed with his DADA book laying flat on his chest. She frowned again. Normally, the noise she was making would wake him up. A cold breeze blew past her and her eyes landed on the half open window. It had just started snowing an hour ago! Staring at it scandalized, she shuffled over to it and closed it shut with a click. Who in their right mind would leave that window open when it was snowing?!

Turning her attention to Kurama, she bit her lip in indecision before finally making up her mind and went over to his bedside to take a closer look. She gasped when she found he was sweating profusely and when she placed the back of her hand against his forehead, he was freezing cold.

Turning, she rushed out of the room in search of Hiei. It didn't even occur to her to look for Madame Pomphrey.

Skidding to a halt once she reached the Great Hall, she shoved the doors open and ran to the Slytherin Table, ignoring the glares thrown at her. Gasping for air, she stopped behind Hiei, bracing herself against her knees with her hands.

"K-Kurama—," she wheezed.

"What about him?" Hiei asked apprehensively. The fox's signature energy was abnormally low earlier, but he didn't think it would put him in danger. He glanced out the window. Shit, it had started snowing.

"H-he's not in good shape," she explained fretfully. "He's cold and sweating profusely and he didn't even wake up when I closed the window or checked his temperature. There's something wrong with him! I knew there was something wrong with him earlier. I should've made sure and—"

Hiei got up immediately, effectively cutting off Hermione's rambling. His eyes landed on the staff table before following Hermione out the door. Harry and Ron were at their heels.

When Hiei finally reached Kurama's beside, he placed a palm on the unconscious redhead's forehead, his brow creased with concentration. "Shit," he cursed a second later.

"Lead me to the Hospital Wing. Now," he said to the three as he scooped Kurama into his arms. It looked a little awkward, as if he would fall over any second since Kurama was much taller than him.

Ron nodded and both he and Harry took the lead. Hermione took the rear and they all rushed to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh dear, what's happened to him?" asked Madame Pomphrey, already bustling around preparing a bed and taking out various bottles and vials of potions and medicines for the usual cases she had. When the redhead was carefully laid on the white sheets, she pulled out her wand and scanned him with it. She frowned thoughtfully.

"His magic levels are dropping and it's put him in shock. Did he perform any high-leveled spells recently or expended a lot of magical energy doing anything else?"

Hiei glared at her. "No."

The other three shook their heads.

"Well then, that's strange. His magic levels are low but not dangerously low. Still, he won't be moving around for a few days at this rate and won't wake up for another."

Yukina then stepped out from the little storage room at the back of the Hospital Wing and gasped. Her hands were over her mouth and eyes wide in horror when she saw who the newest patient was. She rushed over to the bed. "Brother! W-what happened to Kurama-san?" she asked shakily.

Madame Pomphrey looked at her distressed assistant. "Dear, his magic levels have dropped, not dangerously low, but low. He's currently in shock from the magical depletion and will most likely be out for another day or two until his magic levels rise a bit."

"How?" she asked, her wide eyes staring at Kurama's pale form against the even whiter sheets of the hospital bed. It was almost unreal. She had never known Kurama to pass out from anything other than very tough battles. Even then, he was rarely ever knocked unconscious.

Hiei shook his head. He knew but he would have to tell her in private and hopefully bring Kurama's magic up to proper levels soon. It was dangerous leaving him defenseless. An enemy could attack at any moment.

- - - - -

Blurry… Disoriented… Darkness…

Everything was blurred and disconnected; hazy at best. Voices. Yes, he could hear fuzzy voices, but what were they saying? A deep hiss, a terrified scream, a blinding flash of light, and the howling of pain were all he could make out. Then a feeling similar to being shocked with lightning struck him and a second later, a kind of cold warmth enveloped him before Harry shot straight up from bed, eyes wide with confusion.

What was that all about? He rubbed at his scar that wasn't really aching at all. It had throbbed lightly before the feeling faded completely away into the darkest corners of his mind. Blinking, he stifled a yawn before falling back into the bed and dozing off again. This time, his sleep was undisturbed.

Archaic runes and symbols on the four walls of the Sixth Year Boys' Dorm pulsed ominously in a sick violet hue much like a heartbeat before fading back into the walls a few moments later.

- - - - -

Hiei sat in one of the ridiculously comfortable chairs that decorated the Headmaster's office somewhat annoyed. He really wasn't in the mood for Twenty Questions right now. He should be at the Hospital Wing restoring Kurama's magic to a more stable level.

"I heard from dear Madame Pomphrey Mr. Minamino is incapacitated. Do you know the reason? To my knowledge, he has not performed any large scale magicks."

"It's the first snow," said Hiei as if that explained everything.

"I see," said Dumbledore. He didn't. "I trust you know a way of curing him?"

Hiei snorted. Of course he did. That was exactly what he was planning to do before Fawkes dragged him up here.

"Then let me keep you no longer."

"Hn." He was gone in less than a second.

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed, stroking his beard with wrinkled fingers. It seemed employing demons had its drawbacks.

- - - - -

"Brother, will Kurama-san wake soon?" asked Yukina, sitting on a stool on one side of the hospital bed while Hiei took up a stool on the other side. He was currently holding one of Kurama's hands with one of his own, the appendages glowing in a faint orange-red hue.

Hiei grunted.

"I had no idea the first snow would affect him so," said Yukina. Her normally bright red eyes were dark with concern.

"It's only at this damned place. The plant life here is easily affected by magic and most are entirely magical on their own. He fed off the plants and vice versa to keep his energies up while maintaining all his wards. When it all died, his magic dropped a little, but the plant life didn't fade just yet. With the first snow came the disappearance of it all. From now on, he'll need to visit the Whomping Willow or the Greenhouses often to replenish his magic and youki until he adjusts fully to the change. They're the only living plants for miles around," explained Hiei.

"I see."

A groan startled them from their conversation. Bleary emerald eyes were cracking open.

"Kurama-san!" Yukina gasped, delighted. She had not expected him to awaken so early.

"Nn… What happened?" he croaked. Ugh… His throat was dry.

Hiei took hold of the pitcher that sat on the nightstand and poured the water into a glass. He handed it to the redhead who sat up, took the offered glass and greedily emptied it of its contents.

"Your magic levels dropped and it put you in shock."

"Ah, yes. The snow was unexpected. The suddenness of it all shocked me enough to put me out. I assume you're the one who lent me some of your own youki to stabilize mine?"

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled. "Thank you, Hiei." He turned to Yukina. "I apologize for worrying you."

A small shuffling noise alerted the three to a presence of another. It was already past midnight and Madame Pomphrey was asleep. They glanced at the doorway and watched with no small amount of amusement when the doors cracked open to reveal nothing.

"Get out from under the stupid charm, Potter, Granger, Weasley," growled Hiei.

No reply.

"Now." He had drawn his sword.

"How'd you know it was us?" Ron asked.

Hermione had thrown the cloak off of them since their cover was blown anyway.

"You three are the only ones to sneak around at night and make enough noise to wake a troll according to Snape."

They turned red with embarrassment. Harry stuffed what looked like scraps of parchment into his robe pockets.

They had some questions for Kurama. The Marauder's Map revealed some interesting information. For example, Kurama was definitely not the redhead's real name.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Oh my god, this chapter was hard to write. I got stuck so many times! I've deleted about half a dozen scenes and redid the rest. It was a pain in the ass! I'm hoping the next chapters will flow. This chapter was so painful. I'm sorry for leaving it at such an awkward end but it's really giving me a hard time. It refuses to cooperate!

I hadn't intended to make Kurama fall ill but it was one way of getting Harry to use the Marauder's Map since everything has been relatively peaceful. I might actually just scrap this chapter if anyone else finds it really stupid, dumb, or out of place. So tell me if you don't like it okay? I'll rewrite it or just take out the entire part with Kurama's magic levels going dangerously low.


	11. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Ten

**Author's Notes:** Here's Chapter Ten. Enjoy! You had better enjoy anyway. Inspiration hit at 5:00AM in the morning. It's 8:45AM now. I am sooooo sleepy. Oh, and I won't be scrapping Chapter Nine after all.

**- - - - -**

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Ten**

**- - - - - **

Harry's suspicions quickly faded when he noticed how pale the redhead was. "What happened to you, Kurama? When Hermione found you, you were out cold and freezing."

"Magical Withdrawal is what basically happened to me. My body went into shock because my magic levels dropped. Normally, the first snowfall wouldn't affect me like this, but all the plants here are magical and tend to leak magic. I naturally absorb all that magic since I am a Plant Master. Suddenly having it all cut off from me threw my magical energies off balance and well, this is what happened to me," Kurama explained with a chuckle.

A clicking of shoes against the corridor floors made the Golden Trio turn ghostly pale.

"Hiei, we have to hide!" Ron hissed.

Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms.

The footsteps grew closer and Harry grabbed both Hermione and Ron along with the Invisibility Cloak and using it, hid in a rather dark corner of the Hospital Wing.

"Jaganshi. Minamino." It was Snape.

"Hn." Hiei turned away from the Potions Master and instead focused on Kurama who seemed to be getting colder again. Once again, he took hold of the redhead's hand and started feeding him small amounts of youki. He didn't want to burn his friend out with a large dose.

Yukina noticing the hostility in the air did the smart thing and bid the three men goodnight and retired for the night.

Snape nodded to the ice maiden in acknowledgement then scowled fiercely at Hiei. The brat was ignoring him.

"I advise you not to stay here too long, _Jaganshi_," he sneered. "You have duties to attend to."

Kurama didn't even bother interrupting. He didn't have the energy anyway and so chose to watch the verbal match hoping the two didn't reveal too much because there were three human children hiding in the shadows.

Hiei snorted. "I'm aware of that _Professor_," he replied sarcastically. As he predicted, the Slytherin Head of House bristled like a scalded cat.

"You need to learn some respect," snarled Snape.

Hiei tilted his head and looked over his shoulder at the scowling Professor. "Dream on, _ningen_."

Snape's eyes flashed and his hand twitched, itching to draw his wand out on the shorter man. "If it weren't for Dumbledore who invited you and your kind here—"

"—you would be long dead," interrupted Hiei. His wine-red eyes were boring into Snape's black ones. "That Dark Lord of yours would have annihilated the lot of you."

Snape nearly flinched.

Hiei let go of the hand he was holding and picked up his cloak from the foot of the bed. "I'll be going now, Kurama. Sleep."

"Goodnight Hiei," replied Kurama.

Hiei smirked at the furious Potions Master and stalked out of the room.

Snape turned his glare on the redhead. "You need to keep a leash on Jaganshi."

"He is hardly a pet, Professor Snape," Kurama said hoarsely. His throat was getting dry again.

Snape sneered but poured the redhead some water from the pitcher on the nightstand anyway. He coldly thrust the glass of water in the redhead's face.

"Thank you Professor." He accepted the glass and took a sip of the cold water. It certainly soothed his parched throat. Who knew Magical Withdrawal would be so horrible? Sighing in contentment, he leaned against his fluffed pillows.

The Potions Professor turned to leave. When he was at the door, Kurama called out to him.

"Hold on a moment, Professor."

"_What?_" He snapped impatiently.

"I advise you not to provoke Hiei as you have been doing."

Shape whirled around, his cloak billowing around him with the speed of the movement. "You presume to tell me what to do?" he said tightly.

"Hardly, Professor. It is advice from one fellow wizard to another — one you should heed."

Snape sneered once again, eyes cold. "I shall keep that in mind." His reply was as cold as his eyes. He turned and swept out of the room.

When Harry was sure Snape was far enough away, he tore the Invisibility Cloak off him and his friends and stalked over to Kurama's bed.

"What was that all about?" said Ron, staring at the door which Snape had just left from.

"Professor Snape doesn't particularly trust us Eastern Wizards with our slightly volatile powers. It's a massive amount of untamed energy compared to Western Wizards who emit the smallest amount necessary to perform a spell. He's rather put out by it actually and feels threatened," explained Kurama.

Hermione 'ahem'ed and stared nervously at the redhead. "W-we have a question for you."

Kurama smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead."

Harry's distrust resurfaced surprising Kurama with the intensity of it.

Harry fidgeted for a moment but asked in a strained voice, "Why are you hiding your real name?"

Mildly taken aback, Kurama blinked. "Did the Headmaster tell you?"

"He knows?" asked Ron.

He nodded.

"Oh." The distrust faded a little. If Dumbledore knew, then perhaps he could be trusted after all. "But why hide it?"

"To protect my muggle mother," replied Kurama. He had gone over the possibilities of someone finding out what his human name was and had prepared a believable story.

Hermione gasped.

"She doesn't know what I am. It's safer that way. If word reaches Voldemort —

Ron flinched.

"— That eastern wizards have come to Hogwarts, don't you think he'd try to recruit us? And if we refused, he would use our loved ones as hostages in order to 'persuade' us. My mother has been used against me many times already and this time, I decided to take precautions." They wouldn't be able to detect the lies anyway. His mother was well protected back at home with Kuwabara and Yusuke around.

"Why choose the name Kurama? And what does it mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Kurama is actually a mountain back at home. It is also a nickname of mine so we chose it. It's a nickname that my mother doesn't know of so it's safe to use."

"Wait," interrupted Hermione. "Assuming that Hiei is his real name, doesn't that mean Hiei's family is at risk?"

Kurama shook his head, a negative gesture. "His family is here with him. Yukina is his only living relative and she can take care of herself."

"Oh," she said sadly. She had no idea.

Footsteps were heard again. This time, they were quieter as if the person was trying to sneak in. Every now and then, the sounds of walking would stop, and then start up seconds later.

Ron glared at the door before all three went back to the corner with Harry's cloak.

A familiar silver-blonde figure slipped through the doors. Harry and Ron were quickly restrained by Hermione when they made to get up and reveal themselves. She shook her head angrily at them. They weren't going to be caught because of Malfoy.

If Malfoy tried _anything_ at all, Harry thought, he was going to jinx him to hell.

Kurama upon seeing who it was quickly quelled the urge to sigh heavily. Why him of all people showing up when Harry and his friends were but a dozen feet away? Just when he had gotten them to quit being suspicious about him, he shows up.

Draco sighed in relief when he found no one. He quietly strolled up to the stool and took a seat, fidgeting. He had rarely snuck out of the dorms before and those few times he did, he certainly wasn't visiting the Hospital Wing.

"I heard you fell ill," he said quietly.

Kurama nodded more stiffly than he had intended to. He hoped neither Draco nor Harry and his friends noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Kurama mentally groaned but outwardly, he smiled gratefully. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I don't think I'll be out of bed for another day."

"What happened anyway?"

"Magical Withdrawal."

Draco blinked. "How?" he asked, more than a little confused. It didn't happen often to his knowledge and in a school full of magic like Hogwarts?

Kurama chuckled softly earning him a questioning look. "I'm sorry. Ask Hiei later. I'm too tired to explain. I've already explained it once to Harry."

Draco immediately stiffened; his expression cool and a scowl on his lips. "_Potter_ was here? Then I take it Granger and Weasel were here too."

Kurama blinked. The three were _still_ here, just hidden, but Draco didn't need to know that. "Weasley. His name is Ron _Weasley_," he corrected instead.

Draco reddened slightly. Whether it was due to anger or embarrassment, Kurama wasn't sure.

"We _don't_ get along," he said with some venom in his voice.

"House Rivalry thing again?" asked Kurama.

Draco sniffed. "You could say that," he said vaguely.

"They're good people although they tend to jump to conclusions often," said Kurama, smiling. "Their hearts are in the right place."

The compliment made all three hiding Gryffindors blush.

The Slytherin though scoffed.

"It's not as if I'm asking you to get along with them. I'm just saying they're good people."

Draco's scowl deepened at the ludicrous idea of him getting along with Potter and his gang. It was never going to happen. He shook those thoughts away and decided to do what he came here for.

"Do you need notes taken for you? I know _Hiei_ isn't going to do it. He hardly takes any."

Kurama's eyes widened. He had forgotten it was going to be Monday. He was going to miss classes… "Oh my god. How could I forget about classes? I can't be in bed!" Truthfully, he found class at Hogwarts to be intensely fascinating. The wizarding view of the world was quite unique and he thoroughly enjoyed the lessons.

Ron, in the shadows had to cover his mouth with a hand to muffle his laughter. Kurama's reaction was so similar to Hermione's that he couldn't help it. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at him.

After a moment of panicking, Kurama smiled gratefully at Draco. "Yes, I'd like that very much. Please let Hiei bring them to me though. You don't want the rest of Slytherin to start talking after all."

"Of course not. I'm not stupid," he said sarcastically, a small smirk on his lips. It wasn't his usual kind of smirk that meant you were going to be beaten to a pulp by his goons. Nor was it the one he threw at you before he jinxed you into oblivion. It was in fact, a playful kind of smirk.

It had Ron gaping like a fish.

"Why, what a surprise, Mr. Malfoy. I had pegged you for being the stupid kind," said Kurama, playing along.

"Yes, well, you thought wrong," he said, throwing a mock scowl at Kurama who in return looked ridiculously surprised. He then looked at the grandfather clock in the room and quickly got up, playfulness gone. "I need to get some sleep now. I'll ask Hiei to bring you the notes tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco nodded and disappeared behind the door.

"What was _**that**_!" Ron hissed at the other redhead. Harry gathered the cloak up in his arms. Ron had tossed the cloak off of them and had practically dashed the few feet to Kurama's bed.

Kurama glanced sleepily at Ron. Did the boy have to question everything? Granted, befriending Draco was something worthy of questioning.

"That," Kurama said, "was Draco Malfoy."

Ron ground his teeth. "That wasn't what I meant!" he hissed impatiently.

Hermione hushed him with a sharp nudge in the ribs. "Kurama, he's the leader of the Slytherins. You must know that by now. It's dangerous befriending him. He could be secretly trying to recruit you to join You-Know-Who!"

"He's a _git_ is what she means," Ron said hotly.

"You-Know-Who?" he asked puzzled.

Harry smiled at the rare confusion adorning the normally composed redhead. "She means Voldemort."

Ron flinched noticeably. "Don't say that name!" he whimpered.

"I will heed your advice and be careful. Still, I don't believe Draco is out to do me harm."

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "I knew you'd say that."

Shortly after, Kurama feigned falling asleep and the trio left. He allowed one eye to peek open at the eerily quiet room before letting it fall shut and he chuckled. Harry and his friends sure were interesting. They were true Gryffindors; caring for strangers like himself. Still, it would make this mission a lot easier.

In the common room, Hermione and Ron were whispering fiercely to each other. Harry however, was oddly quiet. The other two didn't notice, so absorbed in their conversation.

"Did you _see_ Malfoy's face? I reckon he's in love with Kurama or something," said Ron.

Hermione turned a dark shade of red. "That's absurd. He came to the ball in Fourth Year with Pansy!"

"He could swing both ways," argued Ron.

"We're not trying to discover Malfoy's preferences," Harry injected sullenly.

"You're right, Harry. Sorry but about Malfoy, he did seem a lot — how do I put this — nicer," said Hermione.

Ron looked as if he was going to argue but sighed instead. "Yeah, you're right. He was joking with someone from _our_ house."

Harry would very much like to pretend he didn't see Draco's kind side but he couldn't deny that the Draco he had witnessed tonight was one that was very different from the usual one he came across.

"That aside, don't you think it strange Snape didn't give Hiei detention or deduct points for being out after hours?" said Hermione. "He said something about a duty."

"Kurama had talked back and even given him _advice_ and he didn't say anything. Remember? He said _'I shall keep that in mind'_," said Ron. "And what do you think he meant when he said _**your kind**_?"

"He could mean Eastern Wizards," supplied Harry. He wasn't particularly interested in the conversation. His instincts were telling him to stop digging.

"That's plausible," said Hermione, a finger tapping her chin, thinking deeply about the entire situation. "It's fishy no matter how I look at it. Snape isn't usually so lenient towards students, especially Gryffindors, yet he didn't deduct points when Kurama went so far as to give him _advice_."

Hermione then shook her head and slamming her fist on the table in front of them causing the two boys to jump. "No, that can't be it," she said suddenly, her eyes flashing. "Hiei said You-Know-Who would've killed _'the lot of you'._ They're here for a reason. They can't be ordinary students. Their powers, their knowledge, they don't even need to be in school anymore. Kurama can perform spells as good as I can, with or without a wand."

"But that's just Kurama. Hiei sets things on fire half the times he tries a spell but other than that, he's pretty good. Botan does pretty well, especially in Charms. Have you seen her fly? She's a _maniac_ on a broomstick and she wants to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team," said Ron.

"We know they're skillful in magic. They claim they're here to learn more about Western Magical Culture. It's actually true they know very little about our ways," said Hermione. She paused and thought about it some more. "Let's observe them more this week," Hermione decided. "We'll also watch them this weekend."

Ron groaned. "But it's Hogsmeade Weekend!" He didn't want to follow people during a weekend that was supposed to be fun.

Hermione threw a glare at him.

"Alright, alright! But this won't be easy you know," muttered Ron. "Hiei knew it was us under the cloak."

Hermione nodded, deep in thought. "Yes, I know. He like most Eastern Wizards can sense people's presence. I had forgotten about it earlier but yes, if he's an Eastern Wizard, it's not surprising he knew it was us."

"They can?" said Harry, surprised. "Aren't all magical energies in people the same?"

"That's what you would think since we're not trained to sense these things. However, Eastern Wizards make it part of their training to sense presences and are able to distinguish them. They can tell who's who from a distance just by focusing. I believe the text I read said each person's magical aura is different, much like a fingerprint."

"Our fingerprints are different?" asked Ron, staring at his own hands in fascination.

"You wouldn't know since you don't know anything about muggles, but yes, they are. In the muggle world, we use it as a source of identification. Every person's fingerprints are unique."

"That's pretty smart," Ron commented absently, his gaze still focused intensely on the tiny curves and arcs marking each digit.

Hermione giggled at his expression.

Harry was strangely glad their stalking had proven fruitless throughout the week so far. He had done a lot of thinking during the entire week and he had noticed many things that he had previously missed. Some things made him grin; others made him raise a brow. Still, he didn't particularly want a reason to distrust Hiei and Kurama. He knew though, Hermione was ready to chew nails. She kept claiming there was something missing. Of course there was something missing. There was always something missing. He could feel it, but whatever it was, it didn't seem as if it was a danger to him or his friends and he was, for once, content to leave it buried. If he curiously unearthed it, like so many other times, he was sure it would backfire on him. It was dangerous, whatever it was, but not the normal type of danger he was used to. It was intangibly dark, lying deep in slumber. Perhaps it was Hiei and Kurama's past, powers, or even true identities. Whatever it was, he didn't want to know. Not yet.

The many times his curiosity got the better of him, it left deep marks in his heart. He didn't want to feel another knife scratching out another mark in his already deeply scarred heart. He knew that perhaps, this decision was a selfish one, but didn't he have the right to be selfish for once? He'd always looked out for the bad guy, protected his friends and school. Just this once, maybe he would indulge in his selfishness that he never had the chance to indulge in during childhood. He would turn a blind eye to Hiei and Kurama's secrets for as long as he could. He was still a Gryffindor by nature and Gryffindors were incurably curious.

Until that curiosity of his got the better of him, Harry decided, he would continue acting as if the little things he noticed weren't there. He would go to school like every other student, be a normal teenager, like everyone else. Eventually though, he knew his life would once again be full of adventure, fear, terror, sorrow, confusion, happiness, all swirling together creating a mixture of indistinguishable colors. That very thought sent a chill down his spine. He just wasn't sure if the cause was excitement or dread. Either way, it wasn't good.

Glancing to his left, he saw Hermione chewing her bottom lip, no doubt trying to come up with another brilliant plan for stalking or extracting information from the foreign students.

He sighed loudly, catching her attention. She looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, Harry? Is it your scar?" she asked.

"Look, Hermione, we need to talk," he said at last after a few agonizingly long seconds of silence.

She nodded mutely and they marched up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was fairly empty, everyone preferring to go outside and have snowball fights since it was a crisp and beautiful Friday afternoon. Ron was absent too, having been challenged to a snowball fight by his twin brothers which had turned into a full-blown war with more than half of the Hogwarts students involved.

Once they were comfortably seated, he turned to face her, eyes dark and serious, expression painfully solemn. "Hermione, can we, no, can you just drop it?"

Her eyes flashed with interest. "What do you mean?"

"The stalking, the information gathering, just — everything," he said, exasperated.

She huffed, her countenance contorting into one of impatience. "I'm trying to protect us!"

"I know, Hermione, I know. That's the thing. I don't think they mean any harm.

Hermione looked as if she would argue and Harry quickly continued on.

"No, I know they don't mean any harm. If they did, they would have done something by now. Kurama and Hiei, even Botan and Yukina could have easily killed you, me, and Ron countless times and gotten away with it. They're here for a reason, no doubt about it, but whatever that reason is — it's not a danger to us. Just — just trust me on this," he pleaded.

Hermione finally slumped back in her seat after sitting ramrod stiff throughout Harry's speech. "I'm scared, Harry," she admitted. "What if the next time something happens, I lose you or Ron?"

Harry awkwardly placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Hermione, that won't happen. You know that if something came up, I'd fight. We'd all fight."

She nodded, her head bowed.

Harry smiled. "Let's join them. Ron's probably losing really badly right now."

She chuckled, her eyes a little watery, but nodded nonetheless.

Kurama, who stood hidden behind a wall, on the stairs that led to the Boys' Dorms smiled. Well, it seems their troubles have just lessened a bit. Harry was growing up right before his eyes. The boy was perceptive. His eyes picked up things ordinary people would not pitch a second glance at. He grinned. He was careful to use Harry's perceptiveness to the fullest to ensure the mission would proceed as planned. His acting was flawless, having been doing so for the majority of his human life. Still, he was sure Harry had singled out some details that weren't meant to be. He leaned back against the stone wall, crossing his arms across his chest. Well, whatever it was, it had helped.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Okay, the ending might be awkward this time too. Forgive me. It's almost 9AM in the morning and I have yet to sleep yet. Slowly but surely, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are maturing. I need Harry to mature for this story to progress.

**Author Fix:** Thanks for informing me about the fingerprints thing, guys. I think I might've read wrong or something about the identical and fraternal twin thing.

**Next Chapter:** Hogsmeade Weekend!

**Review Replies:**

**Hink: **Aha! Someone noticed that Kurama's constantly being the 'good' guy here. I had intended for it to be that way. It'll be like that for a while until the truth is revealed about Kurama. He, in my mind, is a better actor than Hiei. He could pull off being a good ordinary human if he has to since that's all he does at his human high school. Hiei's better at being the bad guy and he could do it without trying. Kurama's just using that to his advantage and Hiei can care less as long as it helps with the mission. And as for when Kurama dropped out of the partnership with Hiei during the taking over the world fiasco, he did. Of course, he had his own motives, but why does Draco need to know? He doesn't. I just made it so that Kurama told the truth, but not the entire truth. By all means, I don't think Kurama has a beautiful or perfect personality. He may seem it, but deep down, he's still a demon, a killer, just one that's good at games and deceit.

You're right too that Kurama has betrayed Hiei in the anime. But if you haven't noticed, in this story, they're past that and are lovers. It's a fanfic after all. I might write a prequel to this and hopefully, it will explain how they overcame the distrust and built a relationship together. Although by getting Hiei stuck in jail, did you mean by when he blinded Hiei and let Yusuke beat him? If that's the case, then yes, it would be his fault but with what was happening, I think its better that it had happened. Taking over the world using humans as zombie slaves was a little overboard. **:smiles: **Also, thank you for making your points known constructively. Oh, and I agree they have a very complex relationship. I can't for the life of me completely understand it but it's fun writing about it and picking it apart.

**Kerica:** Haha, thank you. **:blink:** I just realized, you always have two favorites.

**Concubine99:** Throwing in HieiKurama action at this point is a little hard for me but I'm trying. For the most part, this fanfic will have a lot of hints but full-blown HieiKurama action will be a little awkward, still I'll try! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to support me.

**Shadow929:** I'm hoping to make it a natural and slow but not too slow process. I personally hate it when everyone jumps up and declares "You're a demon!" in stories. It can't be that easy to figure out. Especially since it's so uncommon in the Wizarding world. Even Hermione has trouble sometimes, you know.

**Ayeala150: **Thanks for the sweets. My bunnies appreciated them.

**KyoHana:** Hmm… Do they really? Unfortunately, they don't find out.

**Shadewolf7: **Re-found? I'm honored you think my story worthy of being unearthed.

**To all my other readers and reviewers:** Thank you for taking your time and reading and giving me feedback. If you have questions, put them in the reviews, and I will gladly answer them in the next chapter.


	12. CH09 & 10 Explanation

**Chapter 09-10 Explanation**

By Clow Angel

Well, it seems I have to write out an official explanation for why I made Kurama weaken during the first snow fall. I know I kind of explained it in the fanfic already, but it seems people still don't really get it. I had figured with the small amount of details I had given, people would automatically just figure out the rest. I figured wrong. ::laughs::

If this were a completely canon fic, I would not have done this to Kurama, but it's a crossover and in crossovers, certain things are bound to change. In Mission Hogwarts, if you haven't noticed the changes by now, you need some reading glasses or a dictionary.

Anyway, time for the explanation. It's simple and not the least bit complicated (I think). Kurama is an earth elemental kitsune, correct? He manipulates plants to his will. He's said in the anime, that certain plants are harder to control than others, which leads me to believe, that in Hogwarts, since plants are so magical, they must have some kind of energy to them. The energy can either make it easier to control since it's more similar to youki, or harder since it has more of a will of its own. Each plant has a different nature (in my mind). Because the plants' energy kind of just leaks out, Kurama greedily slurps them up and adds those to his reserves in order to better patrol and secure the school grounds. I can't imagine setting up so many precautions to be easy. It had to be taxing. He has to constantly be sending out his youki to stabilize the connection and everything since plants are living things. Hiei's specialty is more in wards and traps. He puts a set amount of his energy into it, marks it, makes the instructions, and cuts off his connection. He can then restore his energy supplies later. It's different for Kurama as you can see.

Now, that the first snowfall had come, Kurama's energy has dropped. The plants he controls can't really thrive during the winter seasons. He'll have to use his powers on the evergreens. When those plants die, the energy doesn't return to him, rather it fades away with the lives of the plants since it was used to sustain them and to give them orders. The plants steadily drain his reserves. So basically, he kind of just tips over, rests up, restores his reserves, and goes on with life. He'll use the green house to help replenish his magical levels for a few days and he'll be fine. Because it's winter, what he can manipulate is limited to evergreens. He'll have plenty of energy throughout winter now since his arsenal is a small one. Once spring rolls by, it'll go back to how it was before only this time, he'll be more careful.

And someone pointed out that Kurama is one of his real names. Yes, I know it's his real name. Who doesn't except for the rest of Hogwarts— which includes Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It was obviously a lie when he said it was a nickname. In other words, he wasn't being honest. I had thought people would know that. ::sweatdrops:: Sorry if I wasn't being clear enough although, it would've been funny if he didn't lie.

**A possible (crack) scenario:**

"No, it's my real name too," said Kurama, smiling charmingly.

Hermione gasped, eyes wide, bewildered. "You have two names?"

"Well, yes! You see, I was a demon once before. I got killed by a hunter. With the last of my powers, I forced my soul to flee from the demon realm and enter the human one. I then took refuge in an unborn human baby. Kurama was originally my real name! My human mother named me Shuichi." He smiled cheerfully as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"You're a DEMON?!" Ron screeched, growing paler by the second.

Kurama nodded, his eyes twinkling. "But now that you know, you must die." He reached into his hair and the trio froze, eyes wide, jaws agape, awaiting the redhead's next move.

"ROSE WHIP!"

Blood sprayed the walls.

- - - - -

::cough:: Anyway, now you know.


	13. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Eleven

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was written a little more slowly than the others because I had no ideas. Inspiration hits me at random, especially when it comes to writing since I'm not particularly talented in this area.

You know, I did **NOT** mean for this chapter to come out so late. I have a very good excuse. My monitor failed on me, and then my computer actually followed its example RIGHT after I bought a new monitor! Well, my computer is still dead actually. I just got a USB Flash Drive and transferred my chapter onto it. ;

I had wanted to make this chapter longer seeing as it's been so long since my last update but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so yeah. There might be grammatical or spelling errors since I didn't check it over. Too tired. I apologize beforehand if my writing went downhill. --

- - - - -

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter 11**

By **Clow Angel**

- - - - -

Kurama and Hiei weaved their way through the crowds of students and villagers in Hogsmeade Village but even as former thieves, they were having some trouble. Kurama let a small frown slip onto his features. Even back in Japan, the girls weren't so bold as to deliberately 'stumble' in his way only for a nudge, a push, and then a quick apology. He politely apologized to a busty blonde girl who had 'stumbled' into him before going on his way, Hiei not even a foot behind him.

Harry who was a few feet behind the odd pair could only laugh at Kurama's dilemma.

Ron though, looked a little jealous and sighed loudly. "Why can't girls purposely accidentally bump into me?"

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, is that all you think about?"

Ron glared sullenly at her and replied with an ounce of longing in his voice, "No, not all the time, just most of the time."

She chose to ignore him in favor of wondering how she could help Kurama when Hiei stepped forward.

"Out of the way," he snapped. He was getting tired of the girls falling all over his partner. God damn it, the fox was his.

The girls only stared at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't hear me?" Hiei raised his voice, wine-red eyes narrowing dangerously.

The girls immediately scattered, muttering insults they thought the shorter boy couldn't hear.

'_Thank you, Hiei.'_

The Jaganshi smirked, satisfied. "Hn."

The pair continued on their way (path cleared), leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione gaping.

"He's a scary fellow," mumbled Ron.

Towards the end of the day, Hiei and Kurama sat at the Three Broomsticks with two butterbeers and their new mail carrier bird in a cage. Hiei didn't trust the 'blasted blue bird' and Kurama couldn't say Puu was reliable either. So, the two had browsed the pet shop located in the village, hoping to find a bird that could travel long distances. They finally found the perfect one, a Japanese Mountain Phoenix. Although she wasn't exactly inconspicuous, she would do the job. At the moment, the bird was preening, ignoring the two demons' stares. The phoenix having come from Japan probably knew very well what they were and it showed no signs of fear. Kurama smiled. Good.

Hermione who had just entered the Three Broomsticks as well spotted the cage. Her eyes lit up, and she practically dashed over to their table looking at the bird with unconcealed awe.

"How could you afford her? She's worth almost as much as a Firebolt!" she exclaimed, her eyes still glittering as she crouched on the floor, taking a closer look at the multi-colored bird. The phoenix narrowed her eyes and stared balefully back at the human girl, clearly affronted by the close proximity.

Hermione quickly noticed the magical bird's discomfort and distanced herself some. The bird turned her majestic head away when she deemed the distance to be acceptable and continued her preening.

Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances over the bushy-haired girl. It went completely unnoticed, so absorbed with the bird she was. They couldn't very well tell her the truth. _'Oh, you see, I happen to be a former thieving demon. Therefore, I'm filthy rich'_ didn't seem like it would work as an explanation, mused Kurama.

Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted. He knew exactly what the redhead had thought.

Hermione looked up, "Well?"

Kurama smiled disarmingly. "My family is rather well off. I just try not to spend too much, but in this case, we needed a strong flier," he said simply.

Hiei snorted again.

"How lucky! I wanted a gorgeous pet like her but there's no way I could afford one. I hear this species of phoenix are very loyal, intelligent, and a great long distance flier."

The phoenix hearing all the praise turned to stare at Hermione with something akin to appraisal and puffed up her feathered chest importantly.

Kurama nodded, watching his new pet with no small amount of amusement.

"So what's her name?"

"We have to _name_ her?" Hiei asked incredulously.

Hermione raised a brow. Wasn't it obvious pets needed names? Even the Japanese had pets, she was sure. So what was with that tone of voice? As if he had never heard of such a thing. Her frown deepened. Was Hiei isolated from society? No, that was absurd. Maybe he just didn't find there to be a need to name a bird.

Kurama chuckled. "Well, we haven't thought of a name for her yet."

"How about 'Tori'?" Hiei suggested, watching the bird too.

The bird cooed with disdain at the stupid name.

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the fire demon. "No," he said firmly. "We'll think about it later," he decided. "Why don't you take a seat, Miss Granger?" he suggested instead. They were receiving a lot of odd stares.

"O-oh," she stammered, blushing. She had forgotten she was still crouched on the floor. She quickly deposited herself into a nearby chair at the table.

"Where are the two idiots?" asked Hiei, taking pity on the embarrassed human. Why not? After all, he was in a good mood today.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the sullen boy and explained to the pair that Harry and Ron were in a Broomstick shop perusing the aisles for anything that would help their team in the upcoming matches. Quidditch season was just around the corner. It was already late October. Next month would be the start of much cheering and booing.

"Ah, that's right. Quidditch is coming up. I hear Botan-chan is doing great in practices so far for the Hufflepuff Team. I look forward to the first match. It's supposed to be Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff."

"Hn." Hiei smirked devilishly. "She'll knock them all off their brooms. She's a bloody maniac on a broomstick; on anything that can fly. What's her position?"

"Chaser. Botan-chan will do well," said Kurama.

Hermione blinked. "Is she really that amazing on a broomstick?"

"Yes she is," Kurama said with a small laugh. "She's a crazy flier. She'll give her opponents a run for their money. Can you believe she prefers riding side saddle?"

"Side saddle!" Hermione said in disbelief. "She'll fall off her broomstick!"

Kurama shook his head. "That's what you'd think. She's an excellent flier. She could fly through a hurricane with little to no difficulty. I especially look forward to Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. It should be a most interesting match."

Their conversation soon trailed off and landed in classes, lessons, and homework before somehow winding back at Quidditch when Harry and Ron finally joined the table. Botan soon found herself with the rowdy group later during the day. Eventually, it was time to either head back to the castle or find a place to stay in the village. Most people preferred the Hog's Head Inn, but most students weren't able to afford the stay.

"Well, we need to be off." Kurama stood and picked up the cage while Hiei took hold of a previously hidden large bag.

Harry stared at the large white bag in wonder. What could be in there? It was stuffed. He blinked rapidly when he noticed the tip of a Licorice Wand poking out of the top. Was the bag full of nothing but sweets?! If it was, how could anyone eat so much of it without getting sick?

"Um, Hiei," said Harry, staring at the bag in fascination. "Is that bag full of nothing but candy?"

Hiei clutched the mentioned bag tightly and brought it closer to his side, an obviously possessive gesture. "And if it is?" he asked, wary. Sweets were one thing he was unwilling to share. Actually, he was unwilling to share most things.

Ron suddenly burst out laughing. "You're kidding! You'll get sick eating so much candy!"

"No I won't," Hiei snapped defensively.

Kurama couldn't help it. He chuckled loudly, trying to muffle the noise behind a hand. "Come on, Hiei. We need to get our room before they're all taken."

"Hn."

"Oh! Wait for me!" Botan shouted after them, quickly got up, picked up several bags off the floor and dashed towards the leaving pair. She clumsily waved goodbye at the trio before disappearing behind the wooden door.

Ron watched them leave enviously. "I wish I could afford to stay the weekend," he mumbled dejectedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's go. We need to meet the rest of the students and professors. It's almost time to head back."

Ron and Harry reluctantly followed their bushy-haired friend out the door, casting last glances in the direction the foreigners went.

Botan beamed at the two boys she was following.

Hiei sighed. "What is it?"

The ferry girl giggled. "Planning to _let loose _now that there are no professors around right? Well, I won't be in the way." She waved cheerfully before skipping to her own room, leaving two young men staring after her red-faced.

Kurama shook his head a moment later before finding their room with Hiei. He frowned when he peered into his room, scanning it with calculating eyes.

Hiei simply stepped into the room and plopped down on a small couch by the fireplace. "Kurama?" he said.

Kurama crossed his arms and stalked over to the couch, taking a seat and leaning on Hiei comfortably. However, his expression was still one that said he was anxious or nervous about something.

Hiei frowned.

Kurama looked up at his partner's expression and sighed. "I feel like I'm being watched. Not by a person but a smaller presence."

Hiei scanned the room, and narrowed his eyes at the window, tearing off the bandana concealing his Jagan. A few seconds later, he got up and smirked when he heard a thump behind him, indicating Kurama had fallen to one side.

"Cruel," Kurama muttered playfully.

Hiei smirked again in response, still concentrating on scanning the area. "Seems like the enemy sent spies in the form of crows."

The redhead stiffened. "You don't think…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. His eyes were wide and panicked.

"There's a possibility, Kurama. I won't lie," replied Hiei, solemnly.

Kurama nodded as he too got to his feet and peered out the window, eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to pinpoint his flying stalkers' presences. He sighed. "You're right, Hiei. I can feel them now." He knew he should have been more cautious and scanned the area when they were out shopping, but he didn't want to attract attention to himself. Hermione was too smart. If he slipped, she was sure to have questions and suspicions.

"I'll place a _kekkai_ in the room and wards on the windows."

Kurama nodded, throwing various seeds by the windows and doors. A flare of _youki_ activated them and they took root in the floorboards, sprouting and spreading around the windows and doors like leafy green frames.

Hiei plastered wards on the windows and doors and mumbling under his breath foreign words the entire time. When each one was activated, the runic writing on each paper shone an eerie purple, pulsed, and faded away.

"That should be sufficient against those nosy crows," Hiei said.

"Mm…"

It was no good. No matter how hard he tried to remain calm, he couldn't help but feel fear all over again, that same fear that had taken over him at the Dark Tournament. It was a battle in which he staked it all. It was literally all or nothing for him during those few minutes that felt like a lifetime. He could still feel the pain that had literally exploded over his body. His pride was the only thing that had kept him from breaking on that platform years ago. Would he be able to do it all over again? He shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. His grip on his own arm was almost painful, but he didn't notice until Hiei forcefully pried his hand away, taking hold of the demon fox's arms.

"Kurama, look at me," Hiei said softly. His wine-red eyes looked straight into frightened emerald-green ones. "I'm here."

And Kurama understood. He wasn't alone. It was all that he needed to hear in order to calm, and Kurama sank to his knees, grateful for the fire demon's presence. He held Hiei tightly to himself and the fire demon let him. When Kurama started shaking, muffling his sobs against his shoulder, Hiei only held him closer and tighter. Together they sank down onto the hardwood floor.

When Kurama had finally spent his tears, he laid his head on Hiei's warm lap. "What are we going to do if it's really him? There's a possibility he has partnered with this Voldemort fellow."

Hiei stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts. It was likely they were working together under a contract. If that was it, then his obsession transcended death. Even to Hiei, that was fucking creepy. Damn bastard.

After a long silence in which both were deep in thought, Hiei finally spoke. "He is weak now. If what we're thinking is correct, he is very weak. To have formed a contract with a human, he's desperate. There are likely conditions in the contract both have to follow —"

"—in which Karasu most likely has the short end of the stick," finished Kurama.

A single brow on Hiei's forehead rose. He didn't think Kurama would say the bastard's name.

There was a series of pounding knocks on their door that startled the pair into fighting stances.

"Kurama!"

It was Botan.

Kurama quickly rushed over and pulled open the door revealing a red-faced huffing Botan. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair sticking out at odd ends.

"Botan?" Kurama looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Bad news, Kurama," she gasped, her hands on her knees. It was about the only thing that supported her right now. She had rushed to and from Reikai as fast as she possibly could.

Kurama took hold of her and led her into his and Hiei's room, sitting her at the couch. Hiei and Kurama took the bed and waited while Botan caught her breath.

"We have very bad news, Kurama," she fretted, wringing her hands on her lap. "I'm afraid Karasu's spirit has somehow managed to escape Reikai three nights ago. Koenma-sama —"

When neither Kurama nor Hiei looked very alarmed at the news, Botan stopped and stared at them in confusion.

"We just figured out Karasu's in Ningenkai," said Kurama, expression grim.

"I-I, y-you what? You did?" said one very confused Botan, finally noticing all the protection the room had. "Koenma-sama had everyone scope Reikai and Makai from top to bottom and hasn't found him so we assumed he escaped to Ningenkai. We didn't think you'd find him so soon."

"We didn't find him. He found us, or more specifically, me," said Kurama. "Earlier, while we were all shopping, I felt like I was being watched. To avoid unneeded attention, I didn't scan the area. Someone like Hermione would probably notice. I only revealed I was being watched to Hiei when we got to this room. Hiei confirmed them to be crows."

"Oh dear," said Botan, chewing on her lower lip. "I need to inform Koenma-sama. No, I'll stay in case anything happens. I can at least heal. I'll ask Rena and Kuro to go and report. None of our devices seem to work in this village. All the magic screws around with the signals or I'd be using the communicator," she explained seeing Hiei's pointed look directed at her 'phone' strapped to her waist.

She huffed and ran out the door, waving at them awkwardly as she left.

"Let's sleep," groaned Kurama. "I'm exhausted."

Hiei's lips twitched into a small barely noticeable smile. "Hn."

The weekend flew by in a flash and soon everyone was back in Hogwarts and attending classes like normal. However, Harry noticed Kurama was in an unusual mood; unusual for the redhead anyway. He looked all too serious and on edge. Kurama had always been serious, but never to this extent. It almost seemed like he was scared, but that was almost absurd. Something was bothering him though, and Harry didn't like it one bit. If someone could ruffle the redhead's feathers, something was seriously wrong. To Harry, Kurama was one of those people who defied all odds, and no matter what happened, would always be the last one standing in any given situation. If a situation or someone was serious enough a threat to intimidate Kurama, then there was no telling what trouble Hogwarts could be in. He already knew they couldn't be ordinary students.

Harry had already deduced that Hiei wasn't the source of the problem. In fact, the shorter boy was sticking very close to the redhead. He had grown very protective. In fact, he had even started checking mail their phoenix brought very thoroughly before handing anything over to Kurama. Harry could tell it was starting to annoy Kurama although the protection was well-received at first. Maybe it was time he actually asked some questions.

That Friday night proved to be the perfect timing. Kurama had just come out of the showers with only his pajama bottom on and a towel in one hand vigorously drying wet hair, and everyone was downstairs in the common room playing a game of Exploding Snaps. Kurama immediately noticed Harry's expression and sat down on his bed, absently drying his hair with a plush green towel.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" asked Kurama, voice gentle.

Harry swallowed and wet his lips. Suddenly, his mouth felt dry. It should be illegal for good looking redheads by the name of Kurama to be half-dressed anywhere. Finally finding his voice, Harry said, "Actually, that's my question. There's obviously something wrong with _you._ You're worried and stiff. It's just that if something is making _you_ uneasy, I can't imagine it to be very good for Hogwarts or everyone here. You're making me nervous, in fact!"

Kurama half-smiled at the poor boy's rants. He could somewhat understand, but he couldn't help his uneasiness. After all, it was Karasu that was the threat. He would've much preferred Yomi or Toguro. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to show my unease so apparently. Recently, I've just learned of some news that has greatly upset me."

"It's more than that, Kurama. I'm not blind. I'm actually rather proud of my perceptiveness. Granted I'm not as good as Hermione can be sometimes, but it's something I'm good at without even trying."

"I know Harry," said Kurama. "Trust me, I know. My sense of perception isn't half bad either. However, telling you what is bothering me won't do me much good. If Hiei can't do anything about it, what can you do?" He didn't mean to sound cold, but he couldn't help it. The thing with Karasu was eating at him.

Okay, so he had a point, Harry conceded. If Hiei couldn't find a way to help, then there was no way he could, but the way Kurama said it hurt. He had truly wanted to just help or at least be a good listener. It would've been one step closer to understanding the redhead and unraveling the mystery that was Kurama.

"I'm sorry Harry," Kurama said then sighed, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. "I'm no good at this sort of thing," he admitted. He had long stopped drying his hair.

Harry looked honestly surprised at the revelation. It never occurred to him that Kurama would be the awkward type when it came to seeking assistance or confiding in someone.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Kurama's smile was strained.

Harry shook his head. "Not me, you. Are _you_ alright? You don't have to tell me what's up but can you tell me if you'll be okay?"

"I'll try," Kurama conceded.

That wasn't good enough, thought Harry angrily. His eyes darkened. He didn't like being in the dark, but it really was none of his business.

Kurama made up his mind then when he noticed Harry's darkening expression. He would need to tell Harry who they really were. The boy was very upset over his uneasiness, and most likely knew they weren't simply there as transfer students. He had to admit Harry had grown a lot over the past few months. He was actually thankful to the boy for holding his tongue for so long.

"Harry, I'm sure you know we're not really just transfer students by now.

Harry's eyes widened almost comically. He didn't think Kurama would surrender information so willingly or so soon.

"You're perceptive, something I've noticed. I thank you for holding back on your questions for so long. Come with me, and we'll talk with the Headmaster."

Kurama stood and blinked in confusion when Harry hesitated to follow. "Is something the matter?" asked Kurama, puzzled.

Harry blushed. "Um, a shirt – put on a shirt!"

Kurama blinked. "Oh, right you are. Sorry about that." Kurama mentally grinned. Who knew Harry was so innocent?

The pair snuck out of Gryffindor tower as soon as Kurama knew everyone was asleep. The walk to Dumbledore's office had never seemed so long yet so fast. Harry suddenly wanted to turn back and return to his sanctuary known as the Gryffindor Common Room. What if the news he learned this time was bad news too? Like all the other times? He didn't think his heart could take anymore.

'_Hiei.'_

'_Hn?'_

'_Bring Draco to Dumbledore's office. I've made up my mind.' _Kurama could almost feel Hiei's mental eyebrow quirk.

'_You're telling the boy _now_?'_

'_Yes. It's about time.'_

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** So here's Chapter 11. Next Chapter, we see Harry's reaction to just about everything. We might see Voldemort or Karasu too. You never know. Oh! And the first Quidditch match of the season!


	14. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Twelve

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, sorry about this. ; I've been doing my best to release this before or on Christmas. I have the ideas, but it's writing it that's difficult.

I also would like to thank all who reviewed! Truly, it was inspiring. The only reason the chapter didn't come out any later was because I read the reviews and suddenly gained inspiration. So once again, thank you! I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys.

-+-+-+-+-+-

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Twelve**  
Written by **Clow Angel**

-+-+-+-+-+-

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously as pain laced through his entire body, convulsing from the shock. When it finally stopped, Karasu sagged against his invisible bonds.

"The deal was to spy on Potter and _then_you could do whatever it is you wanted with that red-haired weakling," Voldemort hissed. His red eyes traveled over the crow demon's battered form.

Karasu snarled. He was starting to think twice about entering a contract with this human. If he only had his original body instead of the human corpse he inhabited now, he would've blown the egomaniac to bits and pieces. But no, he still needed the greedy wizard to create him another body as close to his old one as possible. So he supposed he could wait a little longer before ripping the greedy wizard limb from limb.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry swallowed nervously for the umpteenth time that night as he ascended the moving stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. When Kurama walked into the office without so much as a knock, he frowned at the uncharacteristic display of rudeness. However, his frown was replaced by a look of fury as soon as he stepped into the room. Draco Malfoy was sitting in one of the chairs wearing a rare expression of confusion.

Once the two rivals noticed one another, they both looked at one another with a look of pure hatred and shouted, "What is _he_ doing here?!"

Kurama chuckled. "Well, I guess you really do hate each other."

Both Harry and Draco flushed in embarrassment.

"I decided it was time to tell you the truth, Harry, or at least most of it. I can't very well tell you everything about myself."

Harry didn't protest, surprising even himself.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles, smiling proudly. It was about time for Harry to grow up. He nodded and gestured to the extra chairs in the room.

Kurama smiled gratefully and took a seat. Hiei sat on the arm of Kurama's chair. Harry was forced to take the only remaining one next to Draco (which both boys showed their plain disgust by their furious scowls).

Halfway through the story, Harry asked for a break. He needed some time to process everything so far. Anymore information and he felt his brain would explode.

Draco meanwhile was having a glaring contest with Hiei and losing. Badly. First, Hiei wasn't even trying. Second, the fire demon was yawning widely showing off unnaturally long canines. Again.

Harry watched the scene bemusedly until Kurama started speaking to Draco that is. He had never known they were on friendly terms. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when Draco's cheeks tinted pink. No way. Malfoy _liked_ Kurama? When the blonde stumbled over his words, Harry knew it was true. He valiantly kept a straight face because it wasn't the time or place to be laughing about someone else's sexual orientation especially when he had to evaluate his own.

By the end of the long explanation, Harry had more than just a few questions.

"How long do you plan on protecting me and Hogwarts?"

"Not for long," replied Hiei who was sneering with much disgust. It was a look Snape would be envious of. He threw a scalding glare at Harry.

"Although, our original plan didn't include you at all," said Kurama. "However, upon arrival we learned many of the incidents involved you. To better track the incidents, we decided to keep an eye on you."

Hiei snorted.

"As I said," Kurama continued, "our original job was to defeat Voldemort and take him back for questioning dead or alive. It can be done. Botan's skills are very useful for questioning the dead."

Harry didn't bother asking how that could be done.

"However, since we're usually within the castle walls, we decided this year will be mainly covering spying and gathering information. It is supposedly a long term mission after all. Therefore, we need all the information we can get."

Kurama's relaxed expression immediately morphed into a solemn one. "You must be wondering why we're telling you so much all of a sudden. It's because due to recent changes in the situation, if you're clueless and keep running into trouble, you'll most likely die."

Harry shivered, the sudden rush of a chill racing down his spinal column freezing him to the core. Any word that was related to death had that effect on him. Especially after Sirius. There was no doubt that after this, he'd need to talk with Lupin. Even if he couldn't tell the professor anything, he could draw comfort from talking to someone who knew Sirius well. He needed a parenting figure of sorts to sort out his own thoughts.

"I don't mean to scare you, but to warn you. Voldemort has recruited the help of a demon. Seeing as that's the case, it'd be dangerous for you to be so reckless this year, Harry."

Draco who was looking bored so far, sat up straight and shouted, "What!"

"Don't worry Draco. I suspect his only order is to spy on Harry. He does have a target, but it isn't a student so you don't need to worry." In fact, Kurama was sure Karasu was given specific instructions to not harm Harry. Judging by what he heard, Voldemort was arrogant and self-satisfying. He would want the pleasure of killing Harry for himself.

Did those words mean to make him feel better, wondered Draco, because if it did, it wasn't working. He had a distinct sinking feeling. His eyes met Kurama's vibrant green ones and he swallowed hard before asking, "Who is his real target then?"

Draco's silver eyes were dark with emotions Harry couldn't decipher. It was a foreign sight. The sudden appearance of emotions in Draco's usually empty or angry eyes confused him. It reminded him the blonde was also only human, and he wasn't sure the thought was settling well with him.

Kurama only smiled reassuringly and said, "It's nothing you have to worry about. Our main concern is your safety."

Draco eyed the redhead suspiciously. "Fine," he finally said.

Harry only sat quietly while the tension rose in the air and became practically tangible.

Hiei scoffed. "Enough of the melodrama; let's move on. We need to make sure you brats are secure. Don't do anything stupid like wandering off into dungeons or bypassing large demonic three-headed dogs." He rolled his eyes when Harry turned crimson.

Draco raised a brow, clearly confused. "Three-headed dogs?"

Harry glared at the blonde in embarrassment more than anger itself. "It's nothing," he said all too quickly even for his own liking.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it upon seeing the look on Kurama's face. _Right, no arguments during the meeting._

-+-+-+-+-+-

Kurama smiled inwardly. The meeting had gone well enough although they still hadn't revealed their true identities as demons, just simply that they were there on a mission to protect Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco had grudgingly accepted each other's presence. That was good enough for both demons. It was decided though that Ron and Hermione were best left in the dark. Harry had protested vehemently until Draco brought forth the point that most problems tended to get out of hand because of the other two's involvement. Sure Harry was curious but Hermione liked to dig deeper for information while Ron was generally not very helpful. Harry had argued that they were his friends, and Draco said yes, they were Harry's friends but weren't very useful in the current situation.

Harry had nothing to say to that because it was true. Given the current circumstances and in such a delicate situation, he didn't see how Ron and Hermione would be of any help – especially Ron. Kurama was intelligent enough to outdo Hermione in his sleep when it came to gathering information. Hiei was reliable to cover everyone's backs in case of an attack. Even Draco proved to be very knowledgeable when it came to the Dark Arts.

Now, Kurama and Harry were quietly walking down the lonely corridors of Hogwarts (Hiei and Draco had returned to the Slytherin Dungeons as soon as the meeting was over), destination unknown to Harry until he noticed they were in the Professors' Dormitories. How had he not noticed Kurama giving a password? Or had Kurama given a password at all?

Noticing Harry's confusion, Kurama smiled reassuringly. "I know you can't wait to talk to Professor Lupin," he explained. "As for how I got here so quickly, that's a secret."

Harry smiled gratefully in return. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm sure even with that strange map of yours, you would've had trouble getting in here."

"I—how did you know about the Marauder's Map?"

Kurama blinked. "Why, Professor Dumbledore told me of course as well as Remus. I've been warned you had such a thing in possession before I arrived. You've gotten into quite a bit of trouble with that map of yours or so I hear."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "Um, just a little."

When they finally stopped and Kurama knocked thrice on a plain dark mahogany door, Harry finally gained enough sense to take a look at their surroundings instead of staring at his feet. Well, he tried anyway. It was dark already and there wasn't much light. In fact, he could barely see. If it weren't for Kurama's guidance, he would've walked into a wall. Yep, no use trying; all he could see was darkness.

Some shuffling of both footsteps and paper and a startled yelp could be heard and then the door was jerked open to reveal a very sleepy-eyed Professor Lupin.

Upon noticing who it was, Professor Lupin smoothed out his bed hair and opened the door a little wider in invitation. "Oh! Kurama! Nice of you to drop by. Tea?" the now smiling professor offered.

Harry blinked. This was unexpected. He didn't think the redhead and the professor were well acquainted. He stepped out from behind the redhead and smiled shakily at Lupin.

"Harry?" Lupin frowned. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I-I need to talk to you, Professor Lupin."

Lupin nodded in understanding. "Thank you for bringing him, Kurama. Would you like tea anyway while Harry and I talk?"

Harry was inwardly startled. They had never had an audience before. He had actually wanted to have a private conversation with Lupin.

"I'd love to. You two talk, and I'll use your kitchen to prepare tea, Remus," Kurama said and stepped past the pair.

Lupin quickly clasped a firm hand on Harry's back and brought him inside his homey quarters, firmly shutting and locking the door behind them.

Harry blinked, eyes quickly adjusting to the dim lighting and then much brighter lighting when Remus waved his wand and the room lit up. Kurama was already nowhere in sight. A soft clatter of a pot on a stove could be heard from a room on the far left which Harry guessed was the kitchen.

"Is it alright to talk with Kurama here?" Harry whispered as lowly as he possibly could.

"Of course," Lupin said. "He knows as much as we do if not more."

"That's not—,"

"Don't worry. He knows about me. He has an amazing nose," Lupin chuckled.

"What? Nose?"

Lupin laughed. "Oh, nevermind." So Kurama didn't tell him everything yet. That was to be expected. The redhead did have a unique way of going about things. He smiled at Harry and gestured for the boy to take a seat.

Lupin then gracefully plopped down on a chair opposite the boy and cleared off a pile of paperwork on a third chair for the redhead who was still bustling around in the kitchen.

Harry looked around him, taking in his favorite Professor's living quarters. He could see two doors identical to the door they just entered through, and an archway that led to a small kitchen where Kurama still was. The room they were sitting in was a semi-large room with a roaring fireplace, a study area, and the living area. In the study corner, a large wooden desk was sitting against a wall full of photos in both black and white and color. A majority of them, he noticed, were pictures of Professor Lupin's younger days at Hogwarts. A few more recent photos were scattered among the old. Oddly enough, Hiei and Kurama were in a few of them. Even Yusuke was in one of them viciously beating up a taller and buffer orange-haired man. A few of the photos were still, not moving at all; muggle photos.

Noticing where Harry was looking, Lupin's smile widened. "We took them early this summer in Japan."

"Oh. It looks like you had fun," observed Harry, and indeed it looked like Lupin had fun. The man was smiling and laughing in many of the pictures he was in; the true type of smile that shone in his eyes.

Lupin chuckled and smiled fondly at the photos displayed proudly on the wall. "Oh, yes we did. Magical folks over in Japan don't mind people like me. Not even ordinary muggle folk care very much. It's a wonderful feeling. I look forward to going there again. In fact, I might move there after this school year is over. Professor Genkai is the leading authority on the Defense Against Dark Arts in the magical world, and I plan to study the people and creatures there for a while."

"Moving to Japan?!" Harry squeaked.

Lupin sighed. "Harry, I'm tired. I want to _live_, not hide. Here in England, I can do nothing but hide and take people's scorn and ignorance."

"I know… I'm just—I'm going to miss you, Professor Lupin."

"You can always visit me," offered Lupin.

Harry smiled gratefully. "I'd really like that."

Folding his hands across his lap, Lupin sat back and waited for Harry to begin.

"I'm confused and even a little scared, Professor. What am I supposed to do when I've learned so much in so little time, that all this 'stuff' I learned is about ready to spill out of my brain?"

Lupin nodded, all traces of laughters and smiles gone from his expression. "Harry, this year as well as next will be a confusing time for you. You'll learn, you'll live, and you'll be scared. However, know that there will always be people who love and care for you. Those people will protect you and you'll protect them."

Harry's smile trembled. "I know that, but I feel like too many things are changing in such a short amount of time. There's the new um, students and professors like Kurama and Miss Yukina. Then there's Voldemort—," Harry hesitated and looked up at Lupin.

Lupin only calmly looked back at him.

"I miss Sirius, Professor…," Harry finally admitted. "Without him here, I feel lost. I've been holding these emotions back and confusing myself even more trying to be independent, but I can't do it! I miss him so much!"

The werewolf watched his trembling student with a bitter smile. "Harry, Sirius is probably doing well and watching over us at this very moment laughing at us for being stupid."

Harry laughed dryly, caught between crying and laughter. "You're probably right. He's always been the life of the party so to speak. Thanks professor – for letting me just talk."

Kurama chose that moment to step back into the room with a tray of steaming mugs. "Sorry for taking so long, Remus." Now Harry could be more at ease with the situation.

"No, thank _you_ for taking your time to prepare the tea for us," said Remus. _Thank you for letting Harry vent._

"You're very welcome, Remus."

"What did you do in Japan this summer, Professor?"

"Ah, one of the most entertaining summers I've had yet," commented Kurama while he set the mugs of tea on the coffee table, and then taking a seat himself.

Lupin reddened and Harry's eyebrow quirked at the expression. "I explored Japan's magical side. You'd be surprised how ordinary everyday rituals hold magical meaning in them over there. So you can't even call muggle folk 'ordinary'. The elderly there especially hold a vast amount of knowledge."

Kurama smiled proudly.

Harry didn't have to ask why the professor was there. He could make a few educated guesses.

Oddly enough, Harry slept better that night than any other night he could remember. Although things were crazy as usual, there weren't as many unknowns lying in wait to ambush his fragile heart. For the first time, he knew he had allies that were strong, reliable, and more than a match for their foes. It was turning out to be not too bad of a year.

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling refreshed. Peering over his shoulders at Kurama's part of the room, he noticed the redhead was already gone, and the bed was neatly made. Just like every other morning. He smiled. Yes, the day was looking good.

He thought back to the previous night as he fished around his drawer for socks. Professor Lupin had changed. For the better. The older man used to simply take the anger thrown at him and did nothing about it. It was unfair and unjust. But the trip to Japan changed all that. Harry knew people would still be cautious, but at the very least, they didn't throw hurtful words at the kind professor. In fact, it sounded like people understood. Professor Lupin wasn't a freak there, but someone of interest. Someone to learn from.

Finally finding the wayward socks, he pulled them on. Now, to find Kurama. Although he learned a lot, there were still some questions he wanted to ask.

The turning of a knob alerted Harry. Kurama has returned. 'I guess I don't have to go look for him.'

-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Well, it's finally here! The plot is progressing. And I have a few evil ideas brewing. grins Some of you might even hate me for it. Then again, I might not use said evil ideas so you might not hate me.


	15. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: **I got hit with both the lazy bug AND Writer's Block. Well, I'm back, and hopefully I'll stick around a little longer this time. Bridal Deception also needs updates. sighAlso, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. It was really you guys who prompted me to get my ass in gear and start writing this. Although I got stuck half a dozen times, I still managed to complete it! Yay me!

-+-+-+-+-+-

**Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Thirteen**  
Written by **Clow Angel**

-+-+-+-+-+-

Before they knew it, the school year was already over. Surprisingly, the House Cup went to Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff won the Quidditch Cup. With Botan on their team, it was hard for Hufflepuff to lose. Even stranger was the biggest thing that happened at school was Hiei setting a group of students on fire for attempting to steal his candy rather than a life or death situation that involved the Golden Trio. It was a nice change. The only thing that had seemed potentially dangerous was something about a stalker after Kurama that Hiei accidentally let slip in a fit of anger. Thankfully, he didn't hear anything else about it, and it didn't seem like there were any incidents. And if there were, Kurama and Hiei did a good job of covering it up.

Harry smiled shakily, waving goodbye to Hagrid as he boarded the Hogwarts Express following Kurama and Hiei. Hermione and Ron had already boarded and were finding an empty compartment for them. For once, he wasn't going to go back to Privet Drive for the summer. When his aunt and uncle had received the news, their reply was a most happy one. He didn't even remember the contents in their reply letter, but it wasn't anything pleasant—not that it bothered him much. The feelings were mutual. Still, he couldn't find it in him to be entirely too happy. For one thing, he wasn't telling his two best friends about it. The only ones who knew were the Hogwarts professors and the strange 'exchange students'. Oh, and Draco Malfoy knew.

There was now no doubt in his mind that the blonde Slytherin had a huge crush on Kurama. After sitting in the same room as his archenemy a few times, he could easily tell. Even if he couldn't tell from that, he was sure the silver and green wrapped box of chocolates the redhead received in secret (it was passed onto the redhead by Hiei) on Valentines' Day was clue enough.

The train ride seemed to go by in a flash. Before he knew it, he was standing in the Underground waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione and their families. Hiei and Kurama were nowhere in sight, having 'gone home' already.

He sighed and rounded the corner and found the two older teens waiting for him, their luggage nowhere in sight. Only the bird cage hung from Kurama's nimble fingers. Upon spotting Harry, the phoenix cooed. After much disagreement, the pair had finally named the beautiful creature Shizuka.

"Let's go," said Hiei, turning and walking at a relatively fast pace towards what seemed to be a dead end.

Kurama smiled at Harry before following the shorter man, albeit at a slower pace.

Harry didn't even bother questioning it and simply followed them. He knew better than to ask nowadays. There was a reason for everything they did. Even if he didn't know what it was right away—if he waited, his unvoiced questions would be answered. However, the answers always seemed to surprise him no matter how many times he told himself to be prepared for anything.

Like now, his voice had been lost, and his jaw had most likely met the tiled floor. A blue-haired girl he immediately recognized as Botan appeared out of thin air, floating in midair riding on what appeared to be an oar. What was she wearing? It looked similar to what she wore to the Christmas party. She had called it a 'Keemoano' or something. Still, where'd she find the time to change and grab a flying oar? Weren't brooms the usual transportation method for underage wizards?

He knew these friends of his were keeping things from him, and he was told he'd get his answers in Japan, but they were really testing his limits.

A hand holding onto his snapped him out of his thoughts. Kurama had grabbed his hand with one hand and the other held on rather tightly to the floating oar. Hiei had taken the bird cage and grabbed onto the oar as well.

"Ready boys?" Botan chirped cheerfully.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and don't scream," she said with a close-eyed smile. "Alright, here we gooooo!"

Harry couldn't help it; he screamed at the top of his lungs. Who wouldn't? One second, he was standing on solid ground, the next he was zooming past clouds with what looked like London beneath him and within seconds, London became nothing but a speck. How was that possible? They were in a building for Merlin's sake! A moment later, he realized the only thing keeping him from falling was Kurama's firm hold on his hand.

Oh gods, now he couldn't even see the earth's surface anymore. All he could see was blue and clouds. He never knew he could be so terrified of heights. Wait, what happened to his luggage?

"What happened to my luggage?" Harry shouted over the roar of the wind.

Botan looked down at him and winked. "I had Jorge take care of it."

"…Jorge?"

"Don't worry about it," Botan shouted back at him, "I'm gonna pick up the pace a bit, so hang on tight!"

And pick up the pace she did, they zoomed at breakneck speed up, up and up. Before Harry could complete the thought of 'how far up are we gonna go?', they broke through a dense formation of clouds, and on the other side was a pink sky, a long flowing yellow river beneath them, mountain formations, and as Botan slowed down, he could see a large asian structure with a very intimidating large gate in the distance.

"What is that?" he asked in almost a whisper. He was in awe of his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, but he could tell it wasn't anything that would be in the textbooks even in the magical world. "Where are we?"

Kurama chuckled. "We're in the Spirit World, and that is the Judgement Gate."

"…What?!" Harry gaped. Nothing was making sense. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence much less ask the dozens of questions that were overloading his brain. Didn't you have to be _dead_ to see the Judgement Gate?

Soon, they landed on what looked like tiled marble floors before the giant doors of the 'Judgement Gate'.

Kurama soon let go of him and Harry had to shake his arm a few times to get the blood flowing again as well as trying to keep his lunch down. The ride was anything but gentle and Harry had a distinct feeling that he'd end up using that form of transportation again when he went back. He looked greener at the thought.

Botan flew up to the gate, said something in Japanese, and the doors ominously creaked open revealing long but well-lit corridors.

"Well," the blue-haired girl chirped, "let's go!" She hummed an upbeat tune as she led them down the corridor at a relaxed pace.

As far as Harry could see, there was no difference in the many corridors they walked past. Still, they continued down the middle path, blindly following the cheerful girl. Hiei and Kurama were having what seemed to be an ordinary conversation—not that he understood a word since they were speaking in Japanese. He supposed after a year of speaking a foreign language, they'd be more comfortable speaking their own language again.

Before he knew it, Harry found himself standing before another pair of tall and elaborately decorated doors. He could immediately tell these doors led to someone or somewhere very important.

Botan, without even knocking, pushed the doors open.

Well, Harry surmised, important might not have been the word for it, but bizarre sure was. It reminded him somewhat of Gringott's the Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley except there were no goblins here, but strange horned creatures the size of a man that stood on two legs, wearing nothing but leopard print loincloths, and all of them were running around like headless chickens, carrying stacks of papers or talking in rapid Japanese or growling in a language he was sure didn't exist on Earth. They were certainly a colorful bunch too, all with different skin colors ranging from blue to pink to gray.

Botan walked past the strange creatures. Those who noticed her paused and sketched a quick bow before hurrying off to do their work again. She nodded at them in return, the cheerful smile never leaving her face. Harry watched all of it with rising confusion.

Finally, he was led into a brighter lit hallway. The next pair of ornate doors he stood in front of certainly gave an impression. There were golden carvings decorated with glittering gemstones depicting ancient asian mythological creatures carved into the door. Botan knocked twice before pushing the doors open like she did the other one before this one, and she skipped inside announcing, "Botan here, Koenma-sama! I've brought the boy. Hiei and Kurama are with me too—Yusuke!"

The blue-haired girl had immediately noticed the Reikai Tantei leader and tackled him with a tight hug. "It's been a while, Yusuke!"

Yusuke patted the girl on the back awkwardly. "Uh, yeah... You can get off now. Imagine if Keiko was here."

"Aw, Keiko-chan knows better! I wouldn't choose someone like you!" Yusuke huffed in mock offense. She looked around the room, "I'd choose someone like…" Botan chewed the nail on her thumb thoughtfully, her eyes bouncing from one male to the next. "…Kurama!"

Kurama blinked, but smiled. "I'm honored."

Botan giggled.

"Aren't you the popular one," Harry mumbled.

The redhead chuckled. "I won't deny it, but it certainly is tiresome."

Harry smiled at that. That was true. He remembered how hectic it was for the redhead on Valentine's Day. In addition to dodging the girls at school, Kurama was ambushed by his own pet bird with a giant pile of chocolates from his school back at home during breakfast. It caused such a big fuss, that the redhead was forced to skip his morning meal, performing an acrobatic feat that caused many to gape in awe, vaulting over the crowd of girls, and rushing out of the Great Hall.

A sudden clearing of the throat by an unknown voice caught Harry's attention. His eyes scanned the room for anyone else, but failed to find someone.

That voice cleared his throat again.

It came from the direction of the single desk in the center of the room, but Harry still didn't see anyone.

"…Are you invisible?" Harry found himself asking.

"How rude!" the voice barked. Suddenly, a toddler hopped on top of the desk, knocking an extremely large pile of paper onto the floor. One of those horned creatures – this one blue (how did he not see him, Harry wondered), cried "Koenma-sama!" and leapt towards the foot of the desk from across the room in hopes of saving the pile, but it was all in vain. After the flurry of papers settled, Harry got a good look at the owner of the voice.

It wasn't his imagination, and he really was a toddler. He even had a pacifier in his mouth to finish off the look.

Botan stepped up and performed a short bow before rushing up to the toddler and saying, "I've brought Harry Potter, Lord Koenma."

The toddler cleared his throat for the third time within five minutes. "I am Koenma, the acting ruler of the Spirit World in my father's stead."

"…" Harry found it extremely hard to keep his jaw in place, rather than letting gravity take action and having it dropped to the floor, but he did it. And he even managed to keep a straight face.

Seeing that the boy wasn't going to make fun of him like Yusuke did, Koenma smiled around the pacifier.

"You must be quite shocked. After all, you did get brought here all the way from the Human World."

Harry nodded rather stiffly. Meanwhile, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were standing off a little ways quietly chatting among themselves. Occasionally laughter would escape the circle, tickling Harry's curiosity and urging him to look their way, but he wasn't sure how offending the gesture may be. He was after all, in front of a godling.

Koenma noticed the stiffness in Harry's posture and laughed. He hopped off the desk and back into his comfy leather chair, flapping his chubby arm at the boy. "Relax!"

Harry blinked. "Uh, sure…" He tried relaxing, but was finding it a difficult task to do. The sudden throw of an arm around his shoulder nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He turned and found himself nearly nose to nose with Yusuke.

"Chill out man! The baby won't do anything to you. He's a god 'n all, but he doesn't really have much power."

Kurama chuckled. "Don't be so rude Yusuke."

Hiei snorted.

Koenma's brow twitched. "HEY! I can hear you, you know! You're all my employees, so listen to me!" Finally managing to gain everyone's attention, the young prince cleared his throat. "You, Harry Potter are being closely watched this summer to prevent—"

"I know; It's Voldemort."

"That's what those silly Western wizards want you to believe. Voldemort is only human—well somewhat human. But when demons get in the picture, this becomes something else entirely and completely out of normal humans' jurisdiction, but falls in mine. It is my duty to make sure demon contact with the Western world is kept to a minimum. You will find that Japan and England are almost like two different dimensions. Therefore, your mentor Dumbledore and I have arranged this summer 'trip'."

Some small tinkering noises distracted Harry for a moment and he found Kurama sitting at a desk he hadn't noticed fiddling with some small electronic device, only to have his attention drawn back to Koenma when the godling cleared his throat.

"I hope by now, you have some small understanding of how powerful Hiei and Kurama are."

Harry glanced at the mentioned two out of the corner of his eye warily. "Sort of. I haven't seen them in a real battle yet, so I can't really imagine."

"Well, I hope you won't ever have to witness it. However, since you will be staying at Japan for the rest of the summer, you'll probably witness a true battle soon enough. Those two attract trouble like Saotome Ranma does water. If a situation comes up, Yusuke, you're in charge of Harry's safety."

"Got it!" Yusuke performed a mock salute.

Harry twitched. "I am _not_ defenseless; I can take care of myself," he said stubbornly.

"I never said you were. However, you have never dealt with demons. Let us hope you never will because magic won't work on them. Even the killing curse will bounce off most low class demons."

"…What?" He had never heard of any creature impervious to the killing curse that had taken so many people's lives. Memories of Cedric and the ghostly figures of his parents on that night at the maze ran through his head.

Koenma's voice dropped several degrees in volume. "Don't worry. As long as you have those three as your allies, you're safe."

Harry wasn't feeling so sure of his stay in Japan all of a sudden.

"I know what you're thinking, but trust me. Demons don't like to mess with those three unless they're really stupid or don't know them."

Botan who remained silent by Koenma throughout the entire conversation smiled reassuringly. "Koenma-sama is right, Harry. And with Master Genkai as your land lady for the summer, no one will dare mess with you!"

"Master Genkai?"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Three hours later while standing in front of an impressive temple, he met Master Genkai who made her introduction by launching herself through a set of doors and kicking Yusuke down the long flight of stairs that had Harry winded after the climb.

Ten minutes after that violent but hilarious introduction, they were seated at a low table. A young girl Harry recognized immediately as Yukina served them tea who then took a seat as well, placing the tray beside her on the tatami flooring, her legs tucked beneath her.

The small group spent the next hour telling Harry what was expected of him, the house rules, where he was allowed to go, who he was allowed to see, and that there was a small surprise the next day.

"So basically, I'm not allowed anywhere without someone with me. Wandering off the temple grounds can mean death by plant life, demon and nature alike. What happens if I need to go somewhere? How do I let someone know? I don't want to be confined here like some kind of prisoner."

"Now that you don't have to worry about," said Kurama, taking out a small silver gadget that resembled a cellular phone. He handed it to Harry. "This is for you to keep in contact with us. You can easily figure out its functions after a bit of fiddling. If you have trouble, you can find me in one of the guestrooms I'll be occupying tonight."

"Oh, thanks." He pocketed it "This was what you were making earlier?"

The redhead nodded, taking a sip of his tea."We can't possibly be with you at all times, so that phone will be handy. I've made three more for us and the lines are connected via a Makai networking system." As he said so, he handed the rest of the group small phones too.

Hiei quirked a brow. "How did you manage that?"

Kurama smiled secretively. "I have my ways."

The fire demon snorted.

"Just like how ya got your cellphone to call Ningenkai from Makai during the Makai Tournament?" Yusuke asked.

"That was a bit different, but yes."

"Makai?" Harry said, never having heard the term before.

"Demon World," Yusuke replied, flipping his new toy open and close and making noises of appreciation at the many shiny buttons and the colorful display. "Man, Kurama you're awesome at this shit."

Kurama only smiled in reply.

"How's this thing powered?" Hiei asked, also exploring the functions of the phone. If it died on him, it was as good as trash.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've equipped it with a seed that constantly generates an electric field to power it. I've charged it with a bit of my power so it should keep running for the next two years."

Yusuke grinned ear to ear. "Sweet!"

Harry understood very little about technology but even he could understand that it was pretty amazing. He stared down at his new 'phone' with unconcealed awe.

It wasn't long before everyone parted ways to do whatever they normally did, and Harry was left alone in his new room to unpack and settle in. Strangely enough, he found his luggage and Hedwig's cage in the room already. He looked around his bare room and found he had a lot of getting used to. For one, his bed was now a 'futon'. Harry had stared at the bedding and wondered if perhaps Master Genkai was too cheap to get a proper bed frame, only to be kindly corrected by Yukina who came to help.

"It's similar to western mattresses in a way, but these can be folded and stored away."

"Folded?"

Yukina smiled indulgingly and demonstrated.

"Oh. That's gotta be handy."

Yukina laughed. "It certainly is."

After unpacking all of his belongings, Harry was mentally and physically drained. He dropped onto his futon and found himself in dreamland minutes later. His last thoughts were, '_I wonder what that surprise is…_'

-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N:** And there you have it! I wanted it to be longer, but meh… I figured you all waited long enough. And in a rush to get this all out to you, this chapter has _not_ been proofread so there are likely _a lot_ of mistakes. Sorry about that. If I find any later, I'll go back and fix them. If you find any, tell me!


	16. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Fourteen

**AN: **Sorry this took so long. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I could finish this chapter because my computer keeps crashing on me. I've lost data more times than I can count. To make up for the long wait you guys had to endure, I made this chapter longer at eleven pages. I actually wanted to keep going but then who knows how much longer you all would have to wait. So here it is! I also have a poll on my profile. I'd appreciate it if anyone, who reads this and my other stories, would vote. It'll help me sort out my priorities concerning updates.

- - - - -**  
Mission Hogwarts – Chapter Fourteen  
**Written by **Clow Angel**_  
_- - - - -

"What did you say?" Harry's eyes were unbelievably wide as he asked that question. "You're…kidding right?"

Kurama almost wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he smiled politely and said nothing.

Genkai gave the British boy a look that told him to shut up and listen.

Harry gulped and returned his attention to the three people sitting around him on the low table.

"As I was saying," Kurama continued, "we want you to remain in Japan for the next school term as well. Voldemort's plans are going onto the next step. And if I assume correctly, the level of danger that Europe's going to be under will be at an all time high. Under those circumstances, we cannot allow you to foolishly roam the Hogwarts school grounds not listening to your professors' words."

"I—

"It is in my understanding" Kurama continued speaking, thwarting Harry's attempts at interrupting, "that you've always broken the rules every single year and placed yourself in danger as well as your friends. If you had only reported your findings to a suitable professor, I'm sure they would have solved the problems without your interference."

Harry grinded his teeth but couldn't deny that.

"We're using your stay here as an 'Exchange' program between the English and the Japanese Magic of Ministry. Of course, it isn't true in the least, and there isn't really a Japanese Magic of Ministry but the general populous of Europe won't know that," explained Genkai. In fact, the 'Japanese Ministry of Magic' was basically a network of the most influential masters of the magical arts. When the European Ministry of Magic contacted the Japanese one (rarely did they do so), the masters would gather for a meeting and come up with a reply. Sometimes all of them showed up, sometimes only a few did. Japanese magic users weren't 'schooled'. They were taught by a master of the magical arts. And every master was different in what they excelled. They chose their own students much like how Genkai had chosen Yusuke. As a result, the human magical population was scattered throughout Japan and rarely did they ever contact each other unless absolutely necessary. However, many of the 'clans' or 'schools' of magic had alliances with one another. One never knows when disaster could strike. During such times, it was a good idea to have allies.

"Does that mean other students from Hogwarts are coming here too? But they don't know anything!" Harry protested. "Plus, there really isn't a school here."

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and glaring across the table at the teenage boy. "Look kid, we know that. The fox has been talking to that coot of a headmaster of yours."

Harry had to clench his fist to keep himself from doing something stupid like throwing his cup of tea at Hiei for insulting his Headmaster.

Hiei must've noticed Harry's attempt at restraining himself because the fire demon smirked toothily to further irritate the boy. "They'll hack out the details and choose someone appropriate to send here."

"I already have someone in mind," Kurama interrupted. "It's up to how I can plan everything out so it'll work in my favor and not having everyone suspicious. By now, letters should be arriving at the Hogwarts students' homes informing them of the Exchange program and its details."

"Who do you have in mind?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Kurama only smiled that infuriating smile of his. "You'll find out soon enough if it all works out in my favor."

Hiei snorted. As if it wouldn't work in the youko's favor.

"You should show Harry around while I have Yukina set up another room," Genkai said, calmly sipping her tea.

_Another guest?_ Harry looked at the woman in confusion. She didn't bother acknowledging his questioning look.

"That's a good idea Master Genkai," Kurama said instead. "Let's go Harry. It's time for you to see _Japan_."

The way the redhead had said that sent a shiver up his spine. And the way Hiei was smiling in a decidedly wicked manner didn't help one bit.

"Let's go," the shorter demon said and promptly flickered out of sight.

Kurama chuckled. "So impatient, but he's right. It's time to leave."

"…I'm not looking forward to those stairs," grumbled Harry but he got up nonetheless and shuffled out after the redhead.

…And he was terrified. Japan was crazy. Absolutely crazy. There were demons everywhere. Every time he passed by one, he had to forcibly make himself not stare. But the demons had no qualms about staring at him as he walked past. He swore one hissed something at him. Although he didn't understand, he was quite sure it wasn't anything nice. Although their stares were anything but friendly, none approached them. If anything, they went out of their way to not get in the trio's way. Harry suspected the pair walking before him had everything to do with it.

On the way into town, the trio had bumped into a tall woman smoking a cigarette that had immediately recognized Hiei and Kurama and gave them a friendly wave before walking over. "Yo red, you're back in Japan?"

"It has been a while Shizuru. Yes, we just got back yesterday. Oh," Kurama tugged Harry forward from behind them and placed the boy before him. "This is Harry Potter, our current charge."

She looked him up and down before smiling in amusement. She turned her head to the left looking into the distance and cocked a brow. "Huh, I pity you kid."

"Uh…what?"

Shizuru laughed.

Harry had no idea what she meant. When he turned to Kurama for an answer, all he got was that familiar smile again.

Hiei shook his head. "Heh, you'll see." He also turned to look the direction the woman was looking at.

Kurama shrugged apologetically at the woman. "Shizuru is it alright if you stay with him for a moment?"

"Hm? Sure. Don't take too long."

"Of course. Thank you. Hiei, let's go."

"What just happened?" He stared after the pair as they dashed away.

"A minor disturbance at the border. They're just going to check what's going on."

"Border?"

She blew a puff of smoke into the air, tilting her head back in exasperation. "They didn't explain the Makai to you?"

Harry sniffed, slightly put out. "No."

"Did they tell you who they are?"

"…Not really."

This time, she exhaled in disbelief. "Well, I won't be the one to tell you that. Shorty would hunt me down. But I'll tell you about the border. Y'see there are various portals in Japan that link this realm to the demon realm. There used to be a barrier that kept all but the lower level demons out. But now, that barrier's all but gone. As you can see, there are demons everywhere. To prevent trouble from coming up, there are patrols set up by all the portals. However, occasionally something does come through to here or goes over there that may cause some mayhem."

"Do these people know that demons are everywhere?" Harry asked, his voice rising.

"Some do, some don't or some just simply don't believe it. Doesn't matter anyways. Most of the demons here don't bother the humans. If they do for no good reason, they get sent back to Makai or they get killed." She shrugged. "That's just how it works here."

"Why are there so many anyway?"

"Some want an easier life. Some want to make money, and who knows what others want. Does it matter?" She tossed her cigarette butt on the ground and grounded her heel into it, putting out the small embers.

"I guess not." He watched as a demon in human disguise (although he could clearly see the horns sprouting from its forehead) as he conversed with a human woman about how stupid their boss was and how he was sleeping with his secretary.

"Don't let these demons fool you though. They're still demons." Shizuru said in a completely bored tone. It was kind of amazing how she could talk about such a serious subject in such an unserious way. "They're generally okay, but they're still demons. And most hate wizards."

Shizuru pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and began walking in a random direction. With no choice but to follow lest he be left behind, Harry walked by her side. He raised a brow when they made a turn and stepped into a dark alleyway.

"Like that one over there," she said. She turned and crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side. A lizard-like demon in yet another human disguise had followed them and blocked the exit with his bulky build. Harry immediately drew his wand and shakily pointed it at the demon who looked at the wand once before dismissing it and in fact almost looked amused by it. Although, he wore a human shell, the demon's image overlapped it and Harry could clearly see the demon's scales gleaming under the sunlight. The lizard's reptilian yellow eyes glowed eerily as they landed on Harry. He supposed ordinary humans weren't able to see the demon's true form.

"What's a _wizard_ doin' here?" the demon spat the word like it was something extremely vile. "Yer kind has no place 'ere!"

Harry gulped and began rambling "Well, you see I was kinda brought here and uh…"

The reptilian demon's eyes narrowed angrily. "By who?" he hissed, clearly put off by the idea that someone, anyone, would bring a western wizard to Japan.

Shizuru sighed, and as if for the first time the lizard demon noticed the woman and immediately recognized her. He jerked his head back in surprise. "Kuwabara? What're you doin' here?"

She jerked her head in Harry's direction. "Shopping, but ended up babysitting."

The demon immediately lost his hostile expression and adopted a slightly confused one.

"Red and Shorty left him with me while they ran off to the portal." Harry immediately knew she was referring to Kurama and Hiei.

"…_They_ brought 'im 'ere?" he asked in disbelief. "What the fucking hell? _Why?_"

"As I said, babysitting. That Dark Lord guy over in Europe is causing a riot or something, and those two were charged with protecting this kid's ass."

The demon's lips curled in distaste and obvious disgust. "Yer lucky brat. If I ever catch ya alone, yer as good as dinner."

Shizuru sighed tiredly, looking up at the cloudless sky. "You'd better not, Kiro. He's _their_ mission."

Kiro scoffed. "Even if I don't eat him, someone else will. I hear wizards are especially tasty broiled. Barbeque don't sound too bad either." He leered at Harry and the teen resisted the urge to shoot a spell at the demon. Having had enough of being in the presence of a wizard, Kiro waved at Shizuru. "See ya 'round woman. Stop by the shop sometime. My wife's been wantin' ta play 'nother round of poker with ya. If ya can, bring Youko with ya. Daughter's been hopin' ta see 'im." He turned, his long scaly tail flicking irritably before disappearing around the corner, leaving the two humans alone.

Shizuru unhurriedly led him back out onto the busy streets and stepped into a café. The older girl ordered a cappuccino for the both of them and sat at an empty table.

"Do most demons know Kurama and Hiei?" Harry asked after a long silence, nursing his cup of caffeine.

"No. They know _of_ them though. Yusuke and my brother are well known too. My brother's stopped messing with demon business and is focusing on school more so really, only the other three are infamous nowadays."

"And they know you too?"

At that, Shizuru laughed loud and hard but didn't answer the question.

The Boy Who Lived decided it was probably smarter not to ask anymore. "Wait, why are we here? Shouldn't we go back and wait for them?"

Shizuru stared blankly at him. "They told you almost nothing huh? Speak of the devil—there they are."

"Sorry about that Shizuru," Kurama said as he approached their table and sat down. Hiei immediately headed for the counter after nudging Kurama for some cash.

The brunette smiled impishly. "You'll just owe me a game. Kiro's girl says she wants to play again."

"Ah sorry, no can do."

She grinned playfully. "You sure? Rin would be delighted to see you."

"That is precisely why I don't want to play another game."

She laughed heartily at that. "Well, gotta go. Still need to do my shopping."

"Of course. Thanks again."

"Uh huh." Then she was out the door and out of sight.

"…"

Harry blinked, not sure what to think. However, he didn't have much time to ponder over nothing when Hiei brought his oversized purchase to the table. The clear plastic container was of the largest size the café had and was filled to the brim with several flavors of ice cream topped with various sugary treats; whipped cream, rainbow and chocolate sprinkles, strawberry syrup, hot fudge, and the list went on. He gaped as Hiei eagerly dug into the mountain of sweets.

The Boy Who Lived turned to the redhead, his eyebrows rising towards his hairline. Kurama only shrugged helplessly and smiled a smile that said, 'best not to say a word.'

Harry was only all too eager to follow the unspoken advice. Who knows what the ill-tempered Slytherin would do if he so much as smiled in amusement.

After Hiei polished off his ice cream at record speeds, the trio wandered around the town aimlessly once more. Or at least that's what Harry thought they were doing until they arrived at a middleclass neighborhood. Each block was filled with neat rows of two-story houses with front lawns or gardens. Kurama pulled out a set of keys and approached one of the houses towards the end of the block they were walking down.

Harry turned to Hiei questioningly. The fire demon completely ignored him and disappeared instead.

"What the--!"

"Hiei doesn't like using the front door. His usual entryway is my bedroom window."

"Of course, the window," he deadpanned in reply. "How could I forget?" How _did_ he forget? That was the usual way Hiei came to the Gryffindor dorms. He had never found out how the small Slytherin managed to scale the tower in order to reach the window. Did he cast a levitation spell on himself? Somehow that didn't seem very Hiei-like.

"Nice house by the way."

"Thank you. I believe my mother should be home now." And just as he said that, Harry heard a woman's voice call from inside apparently having heard the front door being unlocked. "Honey, is that you? You're home ear—

"Shuichi!" A slim dark-haired woman stood in the entryway, eyes wide and dropped the wooden spoon in her hands. The kitchen utensil hit the wooden floor with a clatter. She rushed forward and embraced her son in a tight hug. "Welcome home!"

"I'm back." He smiled warmly at the head on his chest and returned the embrace.

Harry who stood back and watched couldn't help smiling. It was nice to watch a family being reunited. He only wished he had the chance to experience the same thing. A familiar bitter feeling welled up in his chest, and he quickly crushed it.

After a long moment, mother and son released each other and exchanged some pleasantries. "Oh mother, before I forget, we have a guest."

"A guest?" The woman sounded shocked. "Is it Hiei?" She sounded slightly doubtful. After all, the young man rarely ever used the front door, preferring instead to climb the tree outside her son's room and using the window.

"No mother. He's my charge for the summer and possibly the upcoming school year. His name is Potter Harry." He gestured for Harry to come over and the teen nervously stepped forward.

"Welcome to Japan, Potter-kun."

"Um thank you." He remembered how Kurama and Botan had sort of bowed to Master Genkai in greeting and quickly performed an awkward bow.

Shiori looked the boy over. If she found his Japanese to be too perfect for a foreigner, she didn't mention it, and for that both boys were grateful. "Please, come in." She led the way to the living area.

Harry nervously took a seat and watched as mother and son conversed some more.

"Where's your luggage?" The woman had finally noticed the redhead had nothing with him.

"I left it with Genkai-shihan. I'll be over there most nights for the summer helping Harry adjust to the new environment."

"That's nice of you, but come home every weekend. We miss you. Shuichi-kun was quite upset you didn't have any letters for him. You know how your brother is."

'_Shuichi and Shuichi? His brother's name is also Shuichi?' _Harry couldn't understand the reasoning for naming both children the same name. That was almost as confusing as wizarding family names, and that was saying something considering how unique some wizards' names were.

Kurama chuckled and even Shiori laughed lightly. The younger Shuichi had something of a brother complex. After a few more minutes of conversation, the two teens ascended the stairs to the redhead's room.

"Shuichi…" Harry muttered, still not comprehending why it was necessary to name both siblings the same thing.

Kurama chuckled lightly, quickly figuring out what Harry was so obviously stumped over. "Shuichi isn't my blood brother. He's my younger stepbrother. It just so happens we were both named Shuichi."

"That's…really confusing isn't it?"

"At first." Kurama remembered how utterly confusing it was when his stepfather would call for Shuichi and neither knew which one it was that he really was calling for. "But, eventually I was called Shuichi, and my brother was called Shu-chan or Shuichi-kun."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "That's almost as barmy as some wizarding names."

"Hahaha, I suppose you're right. Well, this is my room. Hiei is probably impatiently waiting for us as we speak."

The door abruptly opened and revealed a scowling fire demon. "You're right. I _was_ impatiently waiting for you."

Footsteps alerted the trio to Shiori's presence. She didn't seem all that surprised at the fire demon's presence. Instead, her eyes lit up upon spotting him and positively beamed. "Hiei-san! It has been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine" was his gruff reply.

"That's wonderful to hear. I thought you might be here and brought you some ice cream."

Hiei blinked. "Thanks," he said a little more quietly than usual. Probably out of embarrassment.

"You're welcome Hiei-san." She handed the tray filled with snacks and drinks to Kurama. "Have a good time, you three." And she disappeared down the stairs.

Harry watched the exchange with slight confusion. He didn't see why the kind woman would take to Hiei so much.

Kurama answered Harry's unspoken question as he placed the snacks and refreshments on his desk. "My mother likes to mother people. Hiei doesn't have much of a family so my mother tries to take care of him."

"Oh, your mom's really nice. Reminds me Mrs. Weasley." Harry followed the pair into the medium-sized bedroom.

"Thank you. She is indeed a wonderful mother."

"Um, Kurama why are we here?"

The redhead didn't reply. Instead, he rummaged in his closet and Hiei searched the back of the desk for something. Hiei must've found what he was looking for because not a moment later, a tray slid out from underneath the desk. He pulled out a small velvet bag and stuffed several of the items in it. He then slid the tray back beneath the desk with a snap.

'_It's like something out of a detective show,'_ Harry found himself thinking.

Meanwhile Kurama had removed a panel from the ceiling in his closet and retrieved a rather large box.

"…When did you install all these…things?"

Hiei snorted. "Don't ask. He won't answer."

Harry rolled his eyes at the answer. It was so typical. Instead, he shook his head and did as asked when Kurama told him to remove a panel on the closet floor for some outfits. He gasped when he found the panel he was looking for and saw the many intricate Chinese-styled outfits stashed under it.

"What are these for?" He fingered the fabric. It felt like silk. Expensive outfits.

Hiei smirked. It was a smirk of amusement this time, Harry noticed. "The fox is vain. He likes to fight in pretty clothing."

"That's…" He found he was at a loss for words.

The redhead rolled his eyes and threw a pen at Hiei's head. The surly boy caught it without even looking.

The three made quick work of packing the items away and magicking them into tiny parcels so it would fit in their pockets. A lot of the items they packed away baffled him. He could understand the seeds since they were Kurama's expertise, but he didn't understand why the redhead had packed away a medicine box, several first-aid kits, followed by a chemistry set. He then packed away a ridiculously large pile of letters his mother had set on his desk. He had glanced at one of the envelopes while stuffing the letters in a box and promptly cringed. It was decorated with drawings of hearts, glitter and stickers and addressed to 'Minamino Shuichi-sama'. He glanced at the redhead out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel something akin to pity for the redhead who had to deal with such things. At the same time, he felt just a tad bit envious.

The three stayed for a quick dinner, and Harry had the chance to meet the rest of the Hatanaka - Minamino family. Younger Shuichi was a bit brother-worshipping. The moment he had spotted the redhead, he had leapt at him and tackled him into a hug. Harry was sure if it had been anyone else, the two would have crashed into the wall behind them in a beautiful display of thrashing limbs and pained groans. Shuichi had practically run full speed after all. Kurama didn't even budge and instead easily caught his younger stepbrother.

Hatanaka Kazuya was a business man who was almost has kind as his wife. He gave the boys their space and asked very little questions. When his sons would not elaborate, he didn't question any further.

It was over all a pleasant experience. There was occasional banter between father and the younger son and sometimes the younger Shuichi would fire question after question at Kurama who patiently answered each one. Shiori would scold the younger Shuichi for bad table manners every now and then, but otherwise it was a calm affair. When they had to leave, Harry was a bit reluctant. After all, he didn't have many chances at seeing how a normal muggle family interacted. It made him wonder if perhaps his parents had lived, would they have interacted similarly.

A large hand was placed on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "If you like, I could bring you over more often," a soft alto voice said as they walked down the block towards the setting sun. When the redhead removed his hand, the young wizard found himself strangely missing the warmth. He quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Mm." Maybe that was one reason the redhead had brought him to his home; to let him experience what a proper family was like. If that was the case, he was extremely grateful. "Thanks," he finally said.

"You're welcome." The pair continued down the block. Hiei had deserted them almost immediately after dinner claiming they were too slow. They caught the late bus to the temple and climbed the ridiculously long flight of stairs again.

"We're back!" they called as soon as they reached the last step.

Yukina who was sweeping the courtyard looked up and smiled kindly. "Welcome back Kurama-san, Harry. Our guest has also arrived."

"Oh? That's good. I assume he got here safely. I was thinking he wouldn't get here tonight. What took him so long?"

"He had trouble passing security at the airport. Something about the metal detecting machine going off on him constantly?"

Kurama chuckled. "He came by air? I thought Botan was picking him up."

"Botan-san had a last minute assignment."

"I see. Thank you Yukina. I will go greet the guest now."

Yukina beamed. "Of course. He has been most eager to see you again."

Harry was left standing alone with Yukina. "Is there anything I can help with?" he found himself asking.

Yukina looked slightly surprised to see him still standing there, but her lips stretched into a smile. "No, I have everything handled. Thank you for the offer."

"I'll see you around then, Miss Yukina."

"You don't need to call me that anymore. We're not at school."

"Oh, but it feels weird not to."

She giggled. Her laughter was like tinkling bells, Harry found himself thinking. "Alright. If that's what makes you happy."

He grinned and went to find Kurama and their new guest. It took him a good ten to fifteen minutes before he was able to locate them. He soon heard familiar laughter. It was a voice he recognized and knew very well. With wide eyes, he sprinted the rest of the way.

He slid the shogi door open with a bang and stared in wide-eyed shock at the scene that greeted his eyes. "Professor Lupin!" The middle-aged man was sitting at the kotatsu engaging in a lively conversation with Kurama. At the noise, the pair immediately looked up.


	17. Mission Hogwarts Chapter Fifteen

**AN:** I had written out half of this chapter...but then my hard drive failed. Needless to say, I LOST IT ALL! Are people still reading this? Sometimes I wonder.

Okay, so wow people are still reading this! =) Thank you for the awesome reviews, everyone. Your feedback is what really inspires me to continue writing.

**Mission Hogwarts - Chapter Fifteen**  
Written by **Clow Angel**

Needless to say, it was a happy reunion that night. There was much laughter, talking, and more laughter. It was a long while before Harry was tired out and tucked beneath the blankets and warm in bed.

"Good night Harry-san," Yukina whispered as she slid the door shut quietly behind her.

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to a bit of chaos. Yukina was dusting out the room next to his and rearranging items on the desk again and again. It seemed that no matter how she rearranged the few items, it didn't satisfy her as he saw her rearranging the items for the third time. It looked like another guest was to be coming soon.

When he arrived at the living area, he found Professor Lupin, Genkai, and Kurama in a discussion. He couldn't really make heads or tails of anything other than the fact that there was indeed going to be a new guest. He had caught the end of a sentence.

"--will be picking them up later today," Kurama had said. "Hopefully they will arrive tonight and in time for dinner."

"You've made all the arrangements with the Headmaster already?" Lupin sounded slightly surprised. "That was quick."

Harry had deduced it would be more than one person. And come to think of it, he hadn't seen the tall redhead around too much during the day.

"I can't leave him there. It is also Hiei's job and his promise to me." A somber pause. "And any longer, he will be in danger."

The werewolf heaved an exasperated sigh. "I still don't trust their lot."

"Trust me and my judgment then, Lupin."

"Of course," the middle-aged man replied tiredly. "Well, I'm going to do some exploring. It has been some time since I've been here." He slowly stood and stretched, wincing a little. "I'm definitely not used to sitting like this."

Kurama smiled in amusement. "Take Yusuke with you. There has been some activity at the portals as of late. It's better not to risk it. I would accompany you, but Hiei and I have some investigative duties to attend to. And since Harry's here," Kurama turned and smiled at the teen," Why not go together?"

"Uh, sure."

It was late in the afternoon when the demon pair finally returned to the temple. The sun was already making its way down the sky painting the clouds and sky in a beautiful array of oranges and reds and purples.

"This fucking smells," Hiei could be heard complaining as he ascended the stairs. Harry looked up from the temple steps a little curious.

"It was a miscalculation."

"A miscalculation? This smells like piss!"

"I'm not telling you to stand near me," Kurama replied patiently. When their heads could finally be seen bobbing up and down as they drew closer, Harry blinked. The redhead was covered head to toe in some green-yellow gunk.

Hiei who stood a few feet away was holding his nose and making a face of disgust.

"Best to stay away from me until I take a nice long bath," the redhead said with a chuckle. He quickly disappeared down the halls.

"What happened?"

When his partner was finally out of sight, Hiei let go of his nose and breathed in deeply, thankful for fresh air. "You don't want to know."

Harry was getting impatient and infinitely curious about whom it was that was going to be the new guest when six o'clock came by. And when seven rolled around and still no one showed up, he was starting to wonder if anyone ever would. He watched the steps while sipping a now lukewarm glass of iced green tea Yukina had given him.

"It's getting hot," she had said warmly while offering him the beverage. "You don't want to get dehydrated."

"Thanks Miss Yukina."

"You're welcome." And then she had quietly retreated back inside.

The wind suddenly whipped up something furious forcing Harry to hastily put down his glass of green tea and throwing his arms in front of his face to block the brunt of it. He kept his eyes tightly shut and his mouth just as tightly closed. Dust and dirt was flying everywhere. What the hell was going on? When everything finally calmed, he lowered his arms, popped one eye open, saw who it was and the other eye immediately popped open as well.

Harry shot to his feet and pointed accusingly at the platinum blonde standing a meter or so away, completely ignoring the blue-haired girl behind him. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!"

Draco upon noticing who it was that was first to 'greet' him, sneered. "Potter," he said most derisively. His wand hand twitched.

Botan cleared her throat into her fist, but both boys ignored her. "Enough!" she finally barked. "Why can't you two ever behave when you guys see each other?"

They both looked away with almost identical glares.

Botan raised a brow, more amused than she should be at the situation. "Really, you two are so alike sometimes."

Their heads shot up and looked at her, aghast. They'd been shocked speechless.

"Like I said, so alike," she giggled before skipping up the steps and into the dining room. "Botan-chan's here for dinner," she announced herself.

An alto voice the two easily recognized as Kurama's could be heard sounding surprised as he greeted the new arrival, "Botan-chan! I assume you've arrived safely and without problems." There was a moment of silence. "Where are they?"

"I think Draco's still outside in the courtyard having a staring match with Potter-kun," she replied cheerfully.

Kurama chuckled. "And the other?"

"I'll be making another trip for her tomorrow. She wanted time to prepare."

Kurama showed up at the steps soon with one hand still toweling his hair dry. He couldn't believe it had taken almost an hour to wash away the smell and the goo — even with his own remedies and soaps.

"It is good to see you've arrived safely, Draco. Welcome to Genkai-shihan's temple," the fox greeted warmly with a smile. He noticed the blonde had lost some weight but kept his expression warm. It was likely Draco hasn't had many good nights of sleep in Europe ever since the uprisings. Lucius Malfoy more than likely had a hand in the boy's loss of weight as well.

Draco's silver-blue eyes lit up when he spotted the long-haired redhead and nodded stiffly in reply, though his expression didn't change much from the norm, other than the small smile (smirk?).

"Well, come inside you two. Yukina has dinner ready. Oh, and Draco? Your stuff has already been delivered to your room."

"Okay." It seemed like his vocabulary had died a temporary death for he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Dinner was a somewhat quiet and friendly affair. Everyone had made sure to keep Draco and Harry as far apart from each other as possible. They didn't want a fight to break out on the first day the new guest had arrived. Thankfully, the pair didn't bother acknowledging each other and instead focused on the other people and their food.

When dinner was concluded, Yukina showed the new arrival his room.

"You'll be rooming next to Harry. I would have given you a room further away, but Genkai-shihan insisted the both of you needed to learn how to get along. Sorry Malfoy-san."

"I'm too tired to argue or care right now." And really, he was. Botan had flown like a snitch on some really good drugs, and he hadn't had much sleep for the past two weeks ever since summer vacation began. He was really looking forward to getting a good ten hours worth of sleep.

"I'm sorry Malfoy-san. I'm sure Hiei-san and Kurama-san will think of something to help you. Of course, everyone else — myself included, will also do the best to support you. I promise nothing will happen to you while you're here."

The blonde stilled, but eventually nodded. Yukina smiled sadly. "I've laid out the futon for you and placed several items I thought you might want or like on the desk by the window. Your luggage has been set by the wardrobe and closet."

"Thank you, Miss Yukina."

"Of course. Have a good night, Malfoy-san."

"You too."

When Draco noticed the 'bed', he stared at it confused. Was this the 'futon' Miss Yukina was talking about? He sat down on it carefully, testing the 'bed'. It felt normal enough. He got up, changed into some night clothes he found in his suitcase, not bothering to unpack, crawled into the futon, and promptly fell asleep. He was too tired to even dream.

Kurama stood outside the blonde's room, expression blank. When the blond's breathing evened out, he left for his own room.

The following day started off peacefully. Surprisingly, a fight did not break out. It must be because of the change of environment, Draco thought as he sat on the steps at the temple entrance watching the sun slowly make its way into the sky. He had woken up before the sun did.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Draco jumped and shot to his feet, almost tripping over the stairs. He would have if it weren't for the calloused hand gripping firmly onto his arm preventing him from meeting the ground in a painfully long fall that would have likely resulted in him having several broken bones.

His head whipped around and met with Kurama's gentle smile.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the redhead said apologetically.

"I-it's okay," he said awkwardly. He felt his face heat up from a combination of the warm hand heating his skin even through the think fabric of his silk pajama shirt and his stuttering. Feeling like his face might just explode from the heat he tore his eyes away from the redhead's.

Kurama noticing the blond's discomfort let his arm drop to his side and instead took a seat on the steps as well. "I hope you won't mind my joining you."

Draco smirked slightly, his embarrassment fading, and shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. Good, he had gotten his ability to speak back. He too plopped gracefully back onto the steps beside the redhead.

A comfortable silence enveloped the pair as they watched the sun rise together.

_'Why don't you join us, Hiei?'_

_'I'll stay here,' _the fire demon replied in their mental link. After all, he would be around the blond for longer than he would like later on in the day.

In one of the many trees that lined the border of the long flight of steps, Hiei sat scrutinizing the pair for a moment before leaning back against the rough bark staring into the canopy. Kurama had taken a liking to the human teenager. His garnet eyes flickered to the content blonde for a brief moment before settling on the leaves and branches above him again. It was unusual for the fox to offer his help so freely to someone who was neither a mission nor an opponent. He even went a step further than he normally would. Hiei admitted he didn't understand. He likely would never fully understand how the fox demon's mind worked. What was more, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to know. 'But', he grudgingly supposed, 'that's how I like him best.' A trace of a smile flickered across his lips before disappearing in a flash as if it had never been.

**AN:** Wow, that ended sappy. _ Pretty short this time but meh. It looked like a nice sweet place to end this chapter. =) I have a feeling the pairings for this fanfic won't remain simply HK. O_O; Anyone object to a threesome? Haha. Because I'm really really liking the atmosphere I've accidentally set around Draco and Kurama.


	18. Author's Note

Dear readers of Mission Hogwarts,

I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but this isn't a new chapter. This is an author's note to let you all know I'm revamping and maybe even re-writing entire chapters of this story. I re-read the entire thing, and I came to realize there are certain parts that are not ridiculously but still OOC. Some parts are also just awkward. I'm going to go back and fix what I can. I'm starting with chapter one of course. I'm leaving the entire story up and replacing each one as I go. If you like the current chapters, I suggest saving them somewhere because they will soon be gone.

Good news! Classes are over with, and the same goes for finals. I can finally spend time writing now. So expect to see some updates coming from almost all my latest stories.

Sorry for the confusion and the disappointment,  
Clow Angel


End file.
